like we were yesterday
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: ON HOLD KK MS y AM Como la lluvia que nunca cambia su recorrido… Como el tiempo que nunca retrocede…Como los sentimientos intranscendentes que continúan vigentes a pesar del tiempo…Como fuimos una vez ayer… RR!
1. While we were watching the sky

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Aclaraciones-**

Universo alterno. Participación general de todos los personajes, pero no todos seran personajes principales.

_'Pensamientos'_

Espero que lo disfruten

………………

**Like we were yesterday…**

1. Sora o miagete/ While looking up at the sky

Las flores de Sakura inundan el paso por las calles de Tokyo, dándole un toque irreal a la plaza central. El sol ilumina, con rayos suaves, las caras de los niños que jugaban a la pelota y en el caso de las niñas, a las muñecas. Los perros acostados boca arriba, acompañados por sus amos, disfrutaban del sol y las madres embarazadas caminaban orgullosas, con sus enormes panzas y una sonrisa en la cara donde le daban la bienvenida a la primavera. La vida parecía acoplarse al tiempo.

Pero una adorable muchachita de ojos azules tan profundos como el océano, que corría por el medio de la plaza con su largo pelo azul, que acompañaba a su delicado cuerpo al correr con cierta gracia, fue el centro de atención para algunos. Esta chica, que parecía ajena a la armonía de la plaza, corría con desesperación _Misao me dijo que llegase lo más rápido posible, que era urgente, esa chica… ojalá no le haya pasado nada malo… Tengo que apurarme _y aumentó el paso, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso en su camino.

"¡KYAA!"- grita al sentir el frió suelo en sus manos.

"Gomen nasai. ¿Daijoubu?" – se disculpó un voz masculina, que la veía muy avergonzado por la situación.

"Hai" – decía la muchachita aun frotándose las caderas, el golpe había sido fuerte – "pero la próxima vez fíjese por donde camina… "- dijo un poco molesta

"Creo que Usted tendría que ser la que se fije por donde camina o corre en su caso" - Esta vez su voz parecía endurecerse más con cada palabra que decía

La chica levanta la vista, un poco sonrojada, pero el sol le daba en la cara, así que con la ayuda de su mano pudo verlo. '_Rojo'_ fue lo primero que pensó '_Rojo como el fuego'. Rojo y largo como lava ardiente; su cabellera cae sobre sus hombros y sus mechones caen sobre sus…_ ¿_violetas¿Estaba viendo bien¿Sus ojos eran violetas con finos toques dorados? _Pero no pudo continuar con su investigación, ya que se vio empujada por una masa peluda hacia atrás, golpeándose suavemente su cabeza.

-

"MOU!" – exclamo con dolor, estaba vez el golpe _SI _había sido MUY fuerte

"¡HACHIKO!" –

Un liquido caliente caiga sobre sus manos, al parecer ¡no podría levantarse del suelo! Cuando el peso del perro desapareció abrió los ojos y vio al pelirrojo luchando con el gran perro y cuando digo GRAN perro me refiero a que era el doble de lo que mide uno normal. Su pelirrojo estaba…._un momento acaba de decir ¿"su pelirrojo"?_ la caída la afecto demasiado

"¡Gomen nasai¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Hai hai…" - dice la joven aun en el suelo, _otra vez ese tono avergonzado… parece que siente un poco de culpa_

"Déjeme ayudarla" – y con sumo cuidado le tomo su mano. Podía sentir la suave piel del pelirrojo, su colonia '..._Chester Ice…'_

"Arigatou…" - dice aun colorada, levanta la vista y mira directamente a sus ojos… Todavía fascinada por su color violeta

_'Creo que fueron los 10 segundos más largos de mi vida, pude notar como el viento jugaba con nuestros cabellos, como los pétalos de Sakura parecían fusionarse con el momento haciendo pequeños remolinos a nuestros lados. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando veía sus ojos. Pero las campanas de la catedral la sacaron del embobamiento '_

"¡MOU!" – exclamó mirando su reloj. ¡Ya eran las cuatro! _Misao me va a matar_ – "¡Es muy tarde! Debo irme… Ja ne! Y cuide a su perro la próxima vez"

"¿Oro?" - dijo el adorable pelirrojo pero fue ineludible para ella, ya que salio corriendo hacia la calle central.

………………

**-Notas de la autora-**

Este fic lo escribi hace un tiempo atras, por eso tengo los capitulos siguientes. Los ire publicando a medida de que termine el capitulo por el que este escribiendo, tambien influye mucho los reviews que me vayan dejando P

Nos veremos en la proxima!

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Memorias de una Playa

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**- Special Thanks-**

**gaby (hyatt : **si, si, no lo explique muy bien, pero Hachiko es el perro de Kenshin por ahora nadie entendio el significado de 'Hachiko' pero lo voy a explicar en los proximos capitulos.

**Asuk4:** Muchas Gracias subire los demas capitulos lo antes posible, pero me cuesta un monton subirlos, por que todavia no entiendo bien, S.O.S

**Luli451:** Voy a intenar hacer escenas graciosas, romanticas con su todo dramatico, etc ( estoy pensando seriamente en unos cuantos lemons, asique voy avisando)... vere como lo hago...de pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza xD! Aoshi va a participar, en este capitulo lo menciono un poquito, todavia falta mucho para que salgan los demas personajes, por ahora voy a hacer todo tranquilamente.

**-Aclaraciones-**

**'Pensamientos'**

………………

**Like we were yesterday...**

_2. Memorias de una playa_

"¡Por fin llegas Kaoru!" – exclamó una joven morocha de grandes ojos verdes

"Gomen ne Misao tuve un accidente en la plaza" – contestó Kaoru con una sonrisa (Gomen ne: Perdón)

"¿Accidente¿Te paso algo?" – pregunto preocupada Misao

"iie solo me choque con un hombre" – declaró un poco sonrojada, algo que su querida oyente pasó olímpicamente aquel 'inusual' acto - "pero dime ¿para que me llamaste?"

"JEJE Kaoru necesito tu ayuda… Resulta que hace una semana en las vacaciones de verano yo conocí a alguien…"

O.o Flash-Back o.O

_Caminaba sola por la playa, la arena se metía en mis pies y la marea golpeaba mis tobillos. Era el último día de mis vacaciones, intentaba despedirme de la playa, volvería dentro de un año, en las próximas vacaciones pero la playa era mi vida, el sol, la arena, el mar y mi vecino, mi querido Aoshi-sama… Iba a extrañarlo…_

"¡Cuidado!"

"KYAAAA"_ – Caí sobre la arena, algo me golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza, creo que era una pelota, no se, una vez que vi los ojos de aquel hombre que me preguntaba como estaba, me olvide completamente del dolor_

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

_Pero no conteste, estaba profundamente atontada con aquellos ojos, azules como el hielo, muy diferentes a los de Kaoru, eran más fríos pero hermosos a fin de cuentas. Para mi fue una eternidad la contemplación de aquellos ojos, pero en realidad transcurrieron segundos desde la ultima pregunta. Mi querido Aoshi-sama estaba hablando conmigo, mi querido vecino, el conocido en todo el vecindario, como un hombre frío poco conversador y antisocial estaba hablando conmigo¡CONMIGO!_

"Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Mmh? Hai hai…"- _respondí con una gran sonrisa. Y creo que no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, tal vez creyó que lo iba a golpear o empezar a gritar sobre su falta de atención y que tenga mas cuidado en lo que hace (Hai: Si)_

"Lo siento mucho, estábamos jugando y no vimos la dirección de donde tiramos la pelota, sepa disculparnos"

"¿Disculparnos?" – _Repetí confundida¿Por que hablaba en plural?_

"Hai, mi novia y yo estábamos jugando y accidentalmente la golpeamos"

"¿Novia?" – _Caí en el abismo, había quedado muda nadie me había comentado que tenía novia. Esta bien muy pocas veces se lo veía por los alrededores, siempre lo veía meditando, o mirando el atardecer en un lugar apartado, lejos de todos, pero ¿una novia? Creí morir. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Todos los años fueron así, siempre lo vi, y siempre me gusto, solamente con ver el azul frío de sus ojos, me di cuenta de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Se que suena muy loco, y mas que nada apresurado, pero no pueden entender el sentimiento de calidez que sentí al verlo por primera vez._

"Hai, mi novia" – y por alguna razón inexplicable me miró directamente a los ojos.

"¡Aoshi¿Qué pasa?" – _le preguntó a lo lejos una mujer, y por lo poco que vi, me superaba en todo… era una hermosamorocha de tal vez unos 25 años, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, del de una modelo…Si… era la Srita Perfecta. Mis ojos se oscurecieron al verla, jamás podría competir con alguien así, jamás podría ganarle…al parecer parte de mi preocupación pareció notarlo_

"¿Segura que se encuentra bien?" – _me preguntó. Lo miré a los ojos, como decirle que acaba de arruinarme el día o mejor dicho la vida, es que... ¿no te das cuenta¿Tienes novia! Y yo acá me estoy muriendo, sonara inapropiado pero me he perdido en tus ojos… me siento como una concha vacía… pero no podrías entenderlo, por que seguramente Srita Perfecta te hace feliz, como me gustaría hacerte yo…_

"Hai genki desu…" - _respondí con una voz triste (Si, muchas gracias)_

"No se nota y una chica como tu, no debería dejar de sonreír nunca, Misao" - _lo mire sorprendidaél sabia ¡mi nombre¿Como lo supo! No me acuerdo habérselo dicho alguna vez, pero en ese momento fue lo que menos importancia le di. _

"Hai! Tiene razón Aoshi-sama" – _sonreí, sabia mi nombre, eso quiere decir que me notó, que soy parte de su vida, aunque sea una mínima parte, tengo una posibilidad, todavía tengo esperanzas._

O.o End of the Flash-Back o.O

"Ok" – dijo Kaoru que había escuchado todo el relato de Misao, que como siempre había quedado hipnotizada, perdida en los recuerdos de sus vacaciones de verano. No lo había encontrando TAN emocionante como su amiga, pero Misao tenia un don especial y ese era dejar estupefactos a cualquiera con cualquier historia que sea casi tan emocionante como cruzar las calle – Hasta ahora tengo en claro que conociste a un hombre, que se llama Aoshi y estas completamente enamorada, pero él tiene novia, pero sabe tu nombre así que tienes esperanza… Bien pero no entiendo ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

"Bueno acá viene tu parte, resulta que Omasu y Okon, de la playa, me escribieron contándome que Aoshi-sama venia para Tokyo."

"Claro pero Tokyo tiene miles de personas Misao¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo?"

"Ahí entras tu Kaoru, resulta que Aoshi-sama es profesor de Ciencias Económicas, además de ser profesor, trabaja en una empresa que se llama HCorp o algo así, la cuestión es que Aoshi-sama enseña en la Universidad de Tokyo la misma en la que vos conseguiste una beca…"

"Claro, pero ¿_Qué_ quieres que haga allí" - preguntó Kaoru un poco recelosa, a Misao se le ocurría cada idea…

"Solamente que lo encuentres y seas su amiga, así me lo presentas y puedo salir con él" – contestó Misao rapidamente

"……Misao… Sabes muy bien que entre alumnos y profesores solo existe una relación profesor-estudiante"

"Vamos ¡Kaoru! Tienes que ayudarme, Aoshi-sama es el hombre de mi vida ¡Por favor! Tienes que ayudarme ¿tu quieres ver a tu amiga feliz no?" – Kaoru no se lo podía negar, siempre que Misao ponía esa cara con sus ojos grandes y llorosos…era imposible negarle algo.

"Si lo dices de esa manera…"-

"Yo sabia que podía contar contigo Kaoru" - le dice una feliz Misao guiñándole el ojo.

………………

**-Notas de la autora-**

Y otro capitulo terminado, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews

Todavia tengo muchas dudas sobre este fic, no se muy bien como desarrollarlo, como formar las parejas y esas cosas, para lograar satisfacer al publico, pero supongo que eso se vera mas adelante, no se preocupen tengo listo los proximos dos capitulos, y si sigo asi, los voy a subir muy pronto, por que como lectora se que esperar mucho tiempo en subir los caps, diminuyela audiencia (xD!) en fin...dejen reviews sean amables conmigo, por que es mi primer fic acepto criticas constructivas

REVIEWS-MANGELA FELIZ-MAS CAPITULOS

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	3. Tal vez mañana

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**- Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Special Thanks-**

**gaby(hyatt:** Siempre sos la primerra en dejarme un review, espero que siga asi, y yo tambien espero que el plan de Misao salga bien...

**Jazmin:** no te preocupes, era muy tarde pero gracias por el review! te quiero un monton loca!

**Asuk4:** me costo trabajo, pero creo que ya le tome la mano :P a ver... las edades... son las mismas que en elmanga, voy a basar este fic con el manga, porque el anime... er...bueno, me quedo con el manga. Igual las edades la voy a agregar por si alguno no se acuerda o no sabe, en los proximos capitulos asique esperen

**Chise:** siempre sin criticas vos eh! voy a empezar a pensar de que escribo bien :P yo tambien espero llegar a completar los proximos capitulos, pero se me fue la inspiracion .. nos vemos loca TKMMM

**Dark-Natt:** yo tambien soy fanatica de KK y voy a poner muchas escenas de esos dos - ya las tengo pensadas..- jajaja, la novia de Aoshi, espero que alguien se de cuenta, pero por ahora no paso nada :P asique es una lastima...la verdad saldra a la luz OO

**Luli451:** Gracias por dejarme tu review - Kenshin, en este capitulo no va a aparecer, sino en el que sigue, se va a descubrir un poco mas de él, tambien van a aparecer mas personajes, creo que me quedo lindo. Segui asi, tus criticas me ayudan un monton a mejorar mi tipo de escritura...

**MaeryxPunkgirl:** eso te pasa por no preguntarme como se llama...xP..bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, nos vemos loca! TKMMM

**Buenooo, sin mas que agregar los dejo aqui...lean tranquilos**

………………

**Like we were yesterday...**

_3. Tal vez mañana_

Una semana pasó desde que Kaoru prometió hacerse amiga de su profesor de Ciencias Económicas, y aunque intentaba explicarle a Misao que la Universidad de Tokyo era conocida, además de su alto nivel de estudios y de que la mayoría de los que egresaban terminaban en empresas multimillonarias y algunos eran los presidentes de aquellas empresas, era además conocida por su cantidad de profesores tanto de Ciencias Económicas como en otras materias, seria pura suerte que le tocase "su Aoshi-sama". Pero eso no desalentaba a su amiga, todavía recordaba sus palabras.

………………

_-No seas pesimista Kaoru, tengo un presentimiento. Estoy segura que Aoshi-sama será tu profesor – le dice muy segura de sus palabras_

_¿Y en que hipótesis basas tu presentimiento? – pregunta temiendo la respuesta_

_-Digamos… Intuición femenina – le dice levantando el puño con un aspecto muy decidido_

………………

_...En que lío me metí… _

Había terminado de empacar, si tenía suerte iba a poder vender la casa antes de que empezara las clases en la Universidad, el tema de la venta de su casa ya le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza, de ahora en más viviría en lo de Misao ya que sus padres, en una oferta de trabajo, pasarían un tiempo en el exterior.

Los padres de ambas se conocían desde la secundaria y al finalizar la universidad se hicieron colegas, en ese momento cada uno ya estaba de pareja con la que después serian sus respectivas esposas. Así comenzó la amistad entre Kaoru y Misao.

Con la muerte de los padres de Kaoru, Misao convenció a sus padres con que Kaoru viviese con ella, a lo que no opusieron mucha resistencia, le tenían un gran cariño a Kaoru, la veían como una jovencita muy madura y simpática para su edad y le estarían eternamente agradecidos por la amistad que tenia con Misao.

La odisea fue convencer a Kaoru, sabia que declinaría la oferta pero el poder de persuasión de Misao… en fin, termino de convencerla durante todo el verano y cuando digo todo el verano me refiero literalmente a TODO el verano, la pobre Kaoru harta de que la llamaran a la casa a las 3 AM y que aparecieran mensajes con "_Venite a vivir conmigo Kaoru ¡Por Favor!_" en cada comida que Kaoru digería, terminó aceptando, aclarando que se haría cargo de la mitad de los gastos, por supuesto Misao se haría cargo de eso también.

Kaoru recorría las habitaciones, deteniéndose en cada una de ellas, reviviendo experiencias que nunca olvidaría, vivió tantas cosas en esa casa, _ojalá pudiera quedarme_, pero sabía que ahora que estaba sola no podía mantenerla, se esforzó tanto el ultimo año después de la muerte de sus padres, tenía dos trabajos, más el colegio, cualquier persona diría que con dos trabajos dejaba su vida estudiantil de lado, pero Kaoru era una de las mejores alumnas con el mejor promedio en una escuela destacable que preparaba a los alumnos para ingresar a la Universidad de Tokyo, esa era su meta. Desde que tenía memoria sus padres le hablaban de la Universidad de Tokyo y recordaba cada una de sus palabras.

_-la Universidad de Tokyo es la mejor Kaoru-chan con ella tienes el futuro asegurado, tu madre y yo nos egresamos allí, y todavía seguimos recibiendo llamados con ofertas de trabajos en empresas internacionales, además… las compañías son las mejores – dice su padre abrazando a su madre._

_¡Koshijiro no digas eso- dice su madre sonrojada_

_-JAJA ¿Todavía te sonrojas después de tanto tiempo juntos?... Eres divina_

_...Padre, _tal vez ese sea el único recuerdo que tenía Kaoru de su padre donde había rastros de cariño. La relación que tenía con él, era muy especial, no había abrazos, ni nada de esas "cursilerías" como él la llamaba, era una vida disciplinada, donde Kaoru intentaba seguir las expectativas de sus padres o mejor dicho de su padre.

Tardó un tiempo en entender la forma que optaba su padre para demostrarle cariño, y era tan obvio. Él no la abrazaba, no jugaba con ella, pero le daba todo lo que ella necesitaba, donde le aseguraba un futuro prometedor… La preparaba en los estudios… Así le demostraba cuanto la quería.

A penas Kaoru empezó a leer y a escribir, su padre la anotó en muchos cursos tanto de idioma, deportes, teatro, fotografía, todos en lo que pudiera y para la edad de los 12 sabia casi o más que un chico que terminaba la secundaria, por esto mismo, Kaoru era tanto en la primaria como en la secundaria la del mejor promedio en todos los años y por esto mismo Kaoru era la alumna mas joven que terminaba la secundaria a la edad de los 16 por un proyecto donde había echo los dos últimos años en uno. Ese era uno de los vínculos que su padre preparó, el otro era el dojo.

El primer regalo de Kaoru al nacer fue un traje de kendo, a su madre mucho no le gustó, pero era la tradición de la familia como decía su padre.

El dojo Kamiya era muy conocido por ser una de las pocas escuelas que lograron sobrevivir a los disturbios del levantamiento del Bakumatsu, fue creado para establecer la Era Meiji y de generación en generación se dictaba clases de "la Espada de Vida" y ese lema a Kaoru le gustaba, es más hasta le gustaba la tradición de ser instructora del dojo.

Un momento que Kaoru no olvidara de su padre, fue en un día de verano, un martes a la mañana, su madre había salido de compras y ella y su padre estaban en el dojo practicando, Kaoru habría tenido alrededor de 10 años pero ya sabia dominar completamente el arte de la escuela. Su padre, al verla practicar sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo, sabia que otros niños de la edad de Kaoru no estaban tan capacitados como ella. Y ese era el premio que él buscaba, se sentía satisfecho de su trabajo.

En el momento que su madre regresó y Kaoru se distrajo e hizo un mal movimiento y termino en el suelo del dojo con una leve torcedura en el tobillo. Su madre corrió a atenderla pero su padre le hizo un gesto con la mano. En ese momento su padre la mira directamente a los ojos. Kaoru lo miro y noto la seriedad que había en él.

- _Kaoru, va a llegar un momento en el que tu madre y yo no estaremos aquí, para entonces, vas a ser una mujer adulta que espero que sepa tomar decisiones correctas. Te eduque de una manera de la cual espero lo mejor de ti, pero no puedes permitirte un error. El Kamiya Kasshin Ryu es la "espada de vida" es la espada que se usa para proteger a la gente. Esa espada no solo protege tu vida, sino también las de las otras personas. Si luchas con esa espada y pierdes, significa también la muerte de las otras personas por eso aquel que practique la "espada de vida" no puede permitirse fallar. Una distracción o un mal movimiento pueden costarte la vida a ti y a los que te rodean. _

Durante toda la noche Kaoru pensó en las palabras de su padre, y se dio cuenta de la razón que tenía. Y desde ese día comenzó a concentrarse más en el kendo. Su mente y su cuerpo solamente reaccionaban en el kendo. Comprendió lo que significaba el dojo, la escuela y el lema, desde ese día cambió completamente sus aficiones.

La escuela Kamiya Kasshin Ryu era un vínculo más con su padre, estaban unidos por algo que ambos defendían, algo que su madre entendió.

Su madre, ella era todo lo que su padre no era con Kaoru, se podría decir que nunca se vio a Kaoru sola, siempre estaba con su madre, a los abrazos, jugando, el vinculo entre las dos era inquebrable, tal vez haya sido por que las dos era mujeres o por que Kaoru era hija única, pero mas allá de ser madre e hija, eran amigas, tal vez las mejores. Ella llenaba el vacío que su padre dejaba.

Cuando Kaoru era pequeña, y temía de los truenos camina a hurtadillas a la habitación de sus padres y dormía con ellos, a su padre nunca le gusto, creía conveniente que Kaoru durmiese sola así podía manejar sus miedos, de esa manera ella podría valerse por si misma, pero su madre lo recriminaba, diciéndole que era muy chiquita para esas cosas, entonces la abrazaba y dormían juntos y le susurraba en el oído.

_-No importa lo que pase Kaoru nosotros siempre estaremos contigo… Siempre._

…_Padres… _Kaoru se detuvo enfrente de una habitación, la puerta de roble la estremecía, con su mano temblorosa tocó la perilla, hacía meses que no entraba, _meses… desde la muerte de mis padres… _

¿Por que si me dijiste siempre…¿Por que…?... ¡Por que me dejaron sola?

Lentamente alejo su mano de la perilla, volver a entrar significaría volver a llorar y se había prometido nunca más volver a hacerlo, ser fuerte como su padre, ser alegre como su madre. Esa fue la promesa que les hizo, pero la verdad, siempre tan cruel y despiadada, era que todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para despedirse de aquel cuarto.

Con la misma lentitud con la que fue recorriendo una por una las habitaciones, se alejo de la habitación de sus padres.

… _Tal vez mañana…_

………………

**-Notas de la autora- **

Otro capitulo terminado... que pena, me costo tanto escribirlo... espero recibir reviews! si...a VOS te estoy hablando el que acaba de decir 'acabo de perder una hora de mi vida que nunca recuperare' aunque sea para putearme dejame un review siiiiiiii? bueno, para los demas tambien...dejenme un review.

Pasando a otro tema, estoy muy trabada en el quinto capitulo, no se que escribir asique S:O:S jajaj okas! me despido

suerte!

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	4. Viejos Amigos

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

¡Perdón perdón perdón! Tarde mil años en actualizarlo, pero es que no saben! Suena re excusa, pero es cierto :P mi computadora estuvo muy mal por meses, casi se muere! T-T y la falta de $.$ no ayudo mucho :P se le suma la falta de tiempo empecé las clases e ingles, y es el ultimo año de las dos cosas entonces… me dan con todo :D

El modem directamente se murió y la disquetera se fue a visitarlo al cielo, así que todo lo que escribía quedaba aquí mismo (A) NO FUE MI INTECIÓN T-T de verdad quería seguir el fic….

Parece ser el karma de todo escritor de fanfics tener problemas con la computadora o algo así, por que cada fic que leí cuando se atrasaba era por un problema con la computadora o referido al tema T-T ¡no me manteen!

Lo que me puso muy feliz, fue que a pesar de que no actualizaba nada de nada, muchos o algunos pocos, me escribían para que siguiera con el fic - ¡LOS ADORO!

Por esta razón, y además por que quería adelantar varios caps antes de que se acerquen las fucking pruebas, decidí escribir, aunque no las pudiera subir, pero con toda la mala suerte que tengo, parece ser que la inspiración acompaño a mi disquetera y al modem al cielo, pero nunca volvió! Así que, no saben lo difícil que se me hizo al escribir.

Prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido psss tengolisto elquinto Cáp y la mitad del sexto y estoy empezando un nuevo fic 'Amor Mio' es el titulo, y ya casi lo termino. Los re quiero y por favor! Déjenme muchos reviews e ideas para seguir el fic, por que estoy con muy pocas ganas.

**-Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

Y ahora sin más preámbulos el cuarto capitulo

'_pensamientos'_

"conversaciones"

_Dedicado a **MARY JEAN**, mi hermanita magica (verde)_

………………

**Like we were yesterday...**

_4. Amigos y más amigos…_

"¿moshi moshi?" – contestó Kaoru

"_ ¿Kaoru-san? " _

"Hai…"

"_ Soy Sayo, de la inmobiliaria, tenemos otro interesado al que le gustaría ver la casa esta tarde, eso de las 18.30 ¿Queríamos saber si usted nos quiere acompañar? "_

"Ah Sayo que alegría escucharte pero…" - replicó Kaoru la ultima vez que los acompañó una pareja de recién casados miraba la casa y Kaoru notó que el hombre la miraba mucho, cada vez que observaba a la pareja, él la miraba directamente a los ojos y la incomodaba. Al día siguiente recibió una llamada de este sujeto, la invitaba a cenar, para hablar sobre algunos detalles de la casa que se había olvidado de preguntar, Kaoru, con toda la amabilidad que tenia, negó la invitación. Por suerte, nunca mas volvió a llamar – "hoy tengo un… eh… compromiso así que dudo mucho que llegue a tiempo…"

"_ Mmh... bueno entiendo, cualquier cosa la llamo a la noche para contarle como fue. "_

"Muchas Gracias Sayo. Sayounara"

"_ Sayounara Kaoru-san "_

'_¡Mou¡Cuanto más va a durar esto? Es la tercera vez en esta semana, nunca pensé que costase tanto vender una casa.'_

_O o o O_

"¿Así que conseguiste una nueva casa para ver?" – preguntó una voz neutra de una mujer en el centro comercial

"Si, según Sayo-dono es una casa muy linda, esta tarde nos consiguió una visita"

"¿A que hora?" – Esa voz llamaba mucho la atención, tanto que las personas a su alrededor la miraban con temor. Parecía no manifestar ninguna emoción

"A las 18.30hs. Te pasaré a buscar al centro comercial ¿Esta bien?"

"Tengo una reunión con los directores"

"¿Te reunirás con el resto de los actores?" – Inquirió el pelirrojo sorprendido – "Pensé que el director no quería que tuvieras algún tipo de contacto con el resto de los actores"

"Todavía no quiere, dice que no es necesario. Nadie sabe que participo en la obra, se mantendrá en secreto hasta el día del estreno. Mientras tanto me reuniré con los directores para hablar sobre algunos detalles del personaje"

"Entonces nos vemos esta noche"

"De acuerdo" y sin mas corto la comunicación

Esa la mujer de cabellos negros y rasgos delicados, con su piel tan blanca como la nieve y movimientos suaves. Esa mujer a la que todos se daban vuelta para mirarla, se llamaba Tomoe Yukishiro, famosa actriz en la vida laboral y esposa en la vida real de Kenshin Himura, presidente de HCorp, una importante cadena de abogados.

La vida artística de Yukishiro, comenzó al nacer. Su padre, famoso cineasta de Europa y dueño de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de actuación, la introdujo en el escenario siendo su profesor personal. Deposito sus esperanzas en su hija, para que sea la mejor actriz de todas. A la edad de los diez ya era protagonista de su primera película que la llevaría al camino de la fama, allí consiguió su primer oscar a "Mejor actuación dramática" y años más tarde, seria la actriz mas codiciada en el mundo de la farándula. Pero para aquellos que la conocían, notaban lo extraña que era su personalidad, era una persona seria, que parecía carecer de sentimientos o al menos el de la alegría. Sino fuera por las películas, creerían que en su vida nunca había sonreído.

No se sabe mucho sobre su relación con Himura Kenshin¿Donde se conocieron¿Cómo, Kenshin, ingresó al corazón de la fría Tomoe? Misterio. Lo que si se sabe es que el joven se enamoró completamente de la actriz. Hubo algunos problemas y todavía los hay, con el hermano de Tomoe, Enishi Yukishiro, quién heredo el mundo del cine europeo que su padre había ideado, y negaba rotundamente la relación de Himura con su hermana.

Tomoe y Kenshin decidieron dar un paso más y casarse, pero antes de hacerlo planearon comprar su lecho de amor. Fue así como comenzó la búsqueda de una casa acogedora donde ambos vivieran en relativa paz… o al menos eso creía el joven Himura

"¡EEEYY¡KENSHIN¡AQUÍ!" - gritó, desde un restauran con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la ventana, un joven de cabellos café y todos parados, sus ojos eran de color miel, en su frente tenia atada una cinta roja y en su boca masticaba una espina de pescado, mientras le hacia señas a un pelirrojo en la vereda del frente. El aludido se acerca.

"Konnichi wa Sano, Yahiko" – saludó Kenshin sentándose en la mesa

"Konnichi wa Kenshin ¿Qué haces por aquí?" – pregunto el hermano menor de Sanosuke, Yahiko Sagara, que con el mismo temperamento de su hermano y el mismo corte de pelo miraba con respeto al mejor amigo de su hermano, Sanosuke Sagara; un analista de sistema, conocido por su carácter violento y por ser un genio con las computadoras.

"Me tome la tarde libre, esta tarde iré a ver una casa"

"¡SUGOI KENSHIN!" – exclamó Sanosuke golpeando con la mano la mesa

"¡CABEZA DE GALLO, estas asustando a los demás" – le dijo Yahiko, que notó que todos en el restauran se asustaron y miraron recelosos la mesa tan exaltada.

"¿A QUIEN LE DECIS CABEZA DE GALLO, YAHIKO-CHAN?" – preguntó un enojado Sanosuke.

"¡A QUIEN LE DICES CHAN?" – Yahiko saltó sobre Sanosuke y empezo a golpearle la cabeza – "¡RETRACTATE!"

"¡ERES UN CHIQUILLO!"

"Sano…" - dijo Kenshin calmado – "Yahiko… nos están mirando…"

Sanosuke y Yahiko, levantan la mirada y se encuentran con 50 ojos puestos sobre ellos. Avergonzados se sientan tranquilamente.

"A que hora debes ver la casa Kenshin?" – preguntó Sano, intentando parecer normal.

"A las 18.30"

"Entonces ¿puedes quedarte a almorzar con nosotros Kenshin?"

"Con gusto" – contestó, amablemente el pelirrojo, revisando la carta

"¡Muy bien¡Vamos a comer!"

"¡Cabeza de gallo, no te comas todo!" – espetó Yahiko

"Cállate Yahiko-CHAN"

"¡A quien le dices _chan_, baka?" – saltó sobre Sano y golpeó su cabeza

"¡Oye¡Suéltame!" –

"¡No soy un _chan_!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

Kenshin observa la escena desde su asiento, algo le decía que no iba a poder comer tranquilo…

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

O o o O

Faltaban tres semanas para la finalización de las vacaciones de verano y por ende el comienzo de las clases en la Universidad de Tokyo. La fecha cada vez se acercaba mas y con ella el crecimiento de los nervios de Kaoru. No hacía menos de una semana que había conseguido los programas de las materias que cursaría (por supuesto, todas) y al menos cinco libros de cada materia, donde estaban alfabéticamente ordenados en la biblioteca de la sala. Como no pensaba ir a la supervisar los que iban a ver su casa ¿Para que llenarse de esperanza si después se negaban? Mejor prepararse en los estudios

"¿Kaoru?"

"¿Hai Misao?" – preguntó Kaoru mientras elegía un libro de la biblioteca

"¿Para que tantos libros?" – Casi nunca estaba llena la biblioteca, pero esta vez le llamó la atención la cantidad de libros que había en ella, es más algunos libros ni siquiera cabían en él y terminaban en la mesita de café.

"Como falta poco para empezar las clases, creí conveniente empezar a estudiar"

"¿Falta poco? Kaoru, hoy es 12 de Febrero falta por lo menos ¡un mes para que empiecen las clases!"

"Ya lo se Misao"

La incrédula Misao, tardo por lo menos 30 segundos en reaccionar, miraba a su amiga sentarse cómodamente en el sillón, con un libro en la mano y un resaltador en la otra y comenzaba a leer.

"Kaoru… "

"¿Hai Misao?"

"¿Puedes mirar a la ventana y decirme que ves?"

"…Claro Misao" – '_Que cosas se le ocurre…' _- "Veo un auto rojo… al vecino regando las plantas… un grupo de niños jugando… y dos mujeres con bolsas de ropas"

"¿y no te parece raro estar acá sentada con libros en un día así?"

"Ya te dije Misao, tengo que prepararme."

"Vamos Kaoru, lo que necesitas es… ¡salir de compras!" – y sin mas preámbulos tomo a sus amiga del brazo, y antes de que se de cuenta y tuviera tiempo de protestar, ya estaba en su auto encamino al centro comercial

O o o O

"Todo esto es culpa del idiota de cabeza de gallo" – espetó Yahiko saliendo de la comisaría, riéndose por la mala suerte de su hermano

"Fue tu culpa, por ser tan chiquilín" - dijo muy enojado Sanosuke.

Se suponía que tenía que ser un tranquilo almuerzo entre tres amigos recordando viejos tiempos y matando el tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de Sanosuke y Yahiko, eso era imposible.

A penas comenzaron a discutir, se le unieron las manos, golpes, patadas y trompadas. Hasta que el gerente tuvo que acercarse a la bulliciosa mesa y pedir de una manera no muy delicada que se tranquilizaran o sino tendría que echarlos. Obviamente Sano no reaccionó de una manera muy 'educada' para la situación, y comenzó a gritarle al gerente sobre su falta de respeto a los clientes, salto con la violación hacia la libre expresión, la censura, y termino con los derechos civiles…

Ni siquiera el pobre Kenshin pudo ayudarlo, Sanosuke tuvo la oportunidad de elegir entre marcharse del restaurante sin ningún otro 'contratiempo' y además pagar una multa por daños o sino llamarían a la policía. Pero Sano no fue tan convaleciente con esas pautas y tomo el asunto en sus manos y comenzó a discutir con el gerente nuevamente.

Mientras Kenshin intentaba calmar a su amigo, clientes huyeron asustados del restaurante y apareció la policía, donde Sano volvió a discutir. Horas más tarde salían de la comisaría.

Sano estaba de muy malhumor, tuvo que pagar una multa mucho más grande que la del restaurante y encima no pudo almorzar.

"A mi no me echaron por maleducado" – sonrió maliciosamente Yahiko

"¡Claro te echaron a ti por ser un mocoso insolente!"

"¡No soy un mocoso insolente!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"Sano…" – dijo solamente el pelirrojo – "nos echaron por ser una mesa muy bulliciosa. ¿Por que no mejor vamos a comer algo a 'The Fourth Avenue Café'? no queda lejos de acá"

"Si vamos me muero de hambre" – se ilusionó Sano al escuchar la palabra 'comer'

"Pero no vayas a ser ninguna actuación cabeza de pollo…"

"Ya cállate Yahiko-CHAN"

"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME CHAN!"

"ESO ES LO QUE ERES"

"CABEZA DE POLLO"

"CHIQUILLO"

"CABEZA DE POLLO"

"CHIQUILLO"

"hmf..." – suspiró Kenshin – '_Será un largo día'_

O o o O

"¿No te parece lindo este Kaoru?" – preguntó Misao mostrándole una pollera azul tableada

"Si… es divina. Pero… ¿No te parece que ya compramos suficiente?" – dijo Kaoru mirándose, tenia por lo menos 5 bolsas en cada mano y todas de diferentes colores, Misao tenia razón necesitaba salir de compras.

"Una prenda más no hace diferencia" – contestó Misao entrando a la tienda – "Vamos ese color te va a quedar bien con la blusa blanca que te compraste"

"Me vas a fundir…" – y renegada entra a la tienda, media hora después salen con tres bolsas mas – "¡Menos mal que solo era la pollera!"

"¡Pero el pantalón te quedaba taaaaaaaaaaaan bien! Seria una pena no comprarlo"

"Bueno…en verdad me gusto… ¿Vamos a casa?"

"es que… tenia ganas de ir a la lencería…"

"¡Mas ropa?"

"Será un momento¡dalee Kaoru-chan¡Por favor!"

"De acuerdo, pero de ahí nos vamos neh!"

"Seguro…_ 'si no veo otra cosa que me guste…seguro'_"

Una hora después, cansadas de una ardua compra, decidieron ir al restaurante The Fourth Avenue Café, pensando que tal vez podrían descansar y tomar un café tranquilas…oh que equivocadas estaban…

………

**-Notas de la autora-**

Y acá esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado por que la verdad yo no estoy taaaaaan complacida con este

Lo hice más largo por que quería que de alguna forma me perdonaran :P

Sino me equivoco y mis cálculos no me fallan para el quinto capitulos hay muchos encuentros, el titulo del prox. Chap es 'The Fourth Avenue Café' que les dice con ese titulo? …….ya se… absolutamente nada no:P como soy buenita les adelanto algo

O o o O

"ahora que lo decía al caer sintió en sus manos algo suave, redondo y abundante… '_oh…no… no me digas que toque…"_

**"**'_probablemente sea mi imaginación… pero esos ojos… me recuerdan algo… a alguien…K-_"

'_uy… esto no me gusta nada…_'

O o o O

wuenooo creo que con eso ya es suficiente… me parece que dije demasiado HOHOHOHOHO

Como siempre la sección de uds a mi REVIEWS:D

**Yune-o:** gracias! T.T no sabes que lindo fue leer tu review, asique que pensas que tengo aire poeta? o.O no mucha gente me lo dijo, pero gracias! voy a continuar entonces escribiendo asi (A)

**Chibi Chise:** gracias roro! si capaz que me voy mucho a lo descrptivo, pero bueno :P me gusta que el lector se imagine la escena, no se le da un toque mas...especial :P

**Asuk4:** espero que este sea largo para vos :P y si yo tambien tengo ganas de leer todos los mangas de Kenshin T.T maldito Ivrea! naah... no me puedo enojar con ellos - sobre la novia de aoshi... muahahaha falta poco...

**Rya:** kenshin finalmente llego! sip sip, muy interesante lo que dijo el padre de Kaoru, no tengo idea de como escribi eso :P y si a mi tambien me gustaria saber que es lo que va a pasar con Aoshi y Misao xD!

**Luli451:** perdon por tardarme tanto! T.T pero espero que sea lo que esperabas, y si a mi tambien me gustan que en los fics vengan incluidos un flashback asi de extenso, creo que se entiende mas al personaje, es lo que intento crear, un ambiente en la cual el lector se identifique con el persobaje, que sepa como es.

**Lazara:** gracias! espero que ya no tengas problemas con la coneccion y que me respondas, espero ansiosa tus reviews de los prox chaps!

**Shabu:** gracias hijita adoptiva! yo sabia que podia contar con vos!

**Ghia-Hikari:** el flashback con Kenshin fue una inspiracion que no tengo idea de donde lo saque:P espero seguir teniendo ese tipo de apariciones y si lo de Kaoru es triste, pero no quiero que se la vea como una victima, sino como una chica con voluntad y determinacion.

**Yuken:**que honor! T.T gracias por responderme! falta mucho creo! para que Kaoru vaya a la uni, tengo pensado un par de problemillas mas! muahahahaha APARECIO KENSHIN!

**MaeryxPunkcracia:** jajaja perdon Mary Jean! tarde mucho, pero este chap va dedicado a vos! D

LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Y LOS VOY A QUERER MAS SI ME DEJAN MUCHOS REVIEWS (H)

S.O.S estoy muuuuuy perdida para no decir completamente con el fic… tengo una mínima idea, pero sus consejos seran recibidos como la lluvia en pleno verano - CHAN!

Pd2: muhahahahah, no me puedo despedir todavía :P Tengo un agregado, este chap me parecio…. ¿Como explicarlo?… vieron cuando por ej; pasan nuevos capitulos de X serie, toncs en un momento, cuando se acerca el fin de la temporada, la cortan y pasan los viejos o sea, los de principio de esa misma temporada, bueeeeeno, a lo que quiero llegar, es que vieron cuando retoman esos ultimos caps de temporada, que quedas: 'Ohhhhh…… que loco!... ¡NO ME LO IMAGINABA! OO' bueno… para mi fue algo asi, espero que para uds tambien… if not…. I Suck:P

AHORA SÍ! ME VOY! xP

CHASCHAS!

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	5. The Fourth Avenue Cafe

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora-**

Wuuueno como ya habrán escuchado el viejo dicho, **"Hierba mala nunca muere" **acá estoy! D

No tengo mucho que contar sobre este chap, digamos que quise terminarlo rápido, cosa que OBVIAMENTE no logre T.T, pero al menos lo hice largote - no me pregunten como pero lo hice (H). La idea era… bueno, mejor lean, que después vos y yo, charlamos .

Lectores uds son inteligentes, y ya saben cuando alguien esta '_pensando_' y cuando 'conversando' o cosillas por el estilo… Btw, tengo cierta necesidad últimamente, de _enfatizar _con cursiva, espero que no sea muy confuso

…………

**Like we were yesterday**

_5. The Fourth Avenue Café_

'The Fourth Avenue Café', un restaurante siempre elegante y conservadora, apropiada para los negocios, pero moderna y entretenida para los más alegres y allí es donde se encontraban nuestras queridas protagonistas.

"Konnichi wa! Tae-san!" saludaron alegremente Kaoru y Misao al entrar al negocio

"¡AY¡Chicas que bueno que llegaron!" dijo Tae, librándolas de las bolsas de ropa y se las da al mesero detrás de ella "Misao lleva esto a la mesa del fondo" dijo depositándole una bandeja de plata con tres tazas de te y un platillo de galletitas "y tu Kaoru, ven ayúdame con el café" Las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que Tae hablaba tan deprisa que enseguida le hicieron caso.

Minutos más tarde clientes se quejaban por lo aguado que estaba el café o lo dulce que estaba o lo amargo y hasta afirmaban que lo que estaban tomando no era café sino algo desconocido para su paladar! y exigían ver al causante de tales cafés. Detrás de todo este tumulto, se podía distinguir el rostro de Kaoru completamente rojo, de la vergüenza obviamente, diciendo ineludiblemente "Perdón…" Claramente el poder de venta de Tae logró apaciguar las quejas de los clientes ofreciéndoles descuentos tentadores. Y con una amable sonrisa le dijo a Kaoru

"¿Por qué no mejor tomas el lugar de Misao, Kaoru?"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tae!"

Treinta minutos después Misao servia correctamente los cafés mientras que Kaoru los llevaba.

'_esto es una locura_' piensa Kaoru al ver el restaurante alborotado de gente y entrando cada vez más! Mira de soslayo a Misao. Esta le devuelve la mirada y leyendo el pensamiento de Kaoru le sonríe comprometedoramente.

'_¡Cuándo termina todo esto?_'

O o o O

A paso lento, Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kenshin avanzaban sobre el centro comercial más grande de Tokyo. Aunque habían caminado bastante aún no era posible ver el inigualable restaurante 'The Fourth Avenue Café'

"Umm... ¡Que hambre tengo!" exclamó por enésima vez Sanosuke

"¡Uhh¡Cabeza de gallo cállate de una vez! Decirlo tantas veces no calmará el hambre" espetó Yahiko cansado de oír las quejas de su hermano mayor

"Si tanto te molesta deja de escucharme Yahiko-CHAN y camina más rápido así llegamos enseguida… ah… cierto eres tan CHIQUITO que no puedes dar largos pasos como YO"

Sanosuke comienza a dar grandes pasos, mirando triunfalmente a Yahiko y sigue caminando sin fijarse hacia delante, logrando ser el centro de atención ya que las demás personas a su alrededor se apartaban de su camino con rapidez, para no ser lastimados por su andar no era muy derecho… y bueno, no es normal ver ese tipo de exhibiciones de un muchacho que se encuentre en sus cabales… pero estamos hablando de Sanosuke Sagara¿Quién iba a pensar en atravesársele en el camino?

"¡Sano!"

"¡Cuidado cabeza de pollo!" pero ya era demasiado tarde, como todo ser que camina dando pasos largos y no presta atención hacia donde va indudablemente alguien _siempre pero ¡siempre! _se atraviesa en el camino de uno.

"KYAAA!" exclamó la voz de una mujer que termina siendo amortiguado por el cuerpo de Sanosuke

"ups…" fue lo único capaz de articular Sanosuke, lo que después sintió fue un gran calor en su mejilla izquierda y mucho dolor "Ouch" exclama tocándose con la mano su cachete, '_¡eso fue una cachetada!_' "EY!" Grita enojado, aún estaba sobre aquella mujer que sin causa alguna le había pegado…

Claro lo que él no sabía era _donde_ habían estado sus manos segundos antes….

"Pervertido" fue lo que escucho Sanosuke de los labios de la mujer que estaba bajo el.

"¡Como que pervertido?" preguntó Sanosuke a la defensiva

"¡Y todavía lo preguntas! Baka, es que acaso esta situación no te dice nada?" preguntó incrédula la mujer

'_vaya… si que tiene carácter_' pensó Sano "¡Esto fue un accidente! No era mi intención caerme sobre semejante zorra"

"¿Qué…¿Zorra¿Cómo…¡Cómo te atreves?" exclamó furiosa la mujer destellando una mirada asesina sobre Sanosuke "¡Es que acaso no recuerdas _donde _estaban _TUS _manos segundos antes?"

Sanosuke la mira, ahora que lo decía al caer sintió en sus manos algo suave, redondo y abundante… '_oh…no… no me digas que toque… uy con razón la zorrita esta taaaaaan enojada pero…_'

"¡Pero no fue mi culpa¿Quien te manda a atravesarte en mi camino?" se defendió algo sonrojado '… _se sintió muy bien…_'

"¡Pervertido¡Encima no te haces cargo!" La mujer comenzó a pegarle en el pecho, pero Sano le agarro sus manos y le sostuvo sobre su cabeza

"¡EY¡Deja de llamarme pervertido! Ya te lo explique: fue un accidente, entiendes A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-E; además ni que lo volviera hacer"

"¿Así? Entonces no te importara SALIR DE ENCIMA MIO Y DEJAR DE OBSTRUIR EL PASO"

Claro con semejante escándalo, las personas se reunían alrededor de la alborotada situación ¡hasta salían de los negocios! para ver que era lo que causaba tanto interés, y muchos de ellos se reían a carcajadas y otros se sonrojaban al ver la posición en la que habían caído.

Sanosuke estaba arrodillado frente a ella y agarrando las manos de esta mujer detrás de su cabeza! Bueno…. Dejaba mucho que pensar…

Apenado por la situación, pero no por su suerte se levanta y ahí tuvo oportunidad de mirar detenidamente a la mujer con la cual había logrado ser el centro de atención. '_WOW¡Que curvas!_ _bella mujer de veintivayaasaberyo, sensual, bien arreglada… ojos como almendras y un largo cabello negro. Parece que hoy tuve suerte…. Pero… ¡que carácter!_'

"Encima poco caballeroso, ni sos capaz de brindarme una mano para poder pararme… ah… ¡estos hombres!" exclamó la mujer.

"¿pero que bicho te pico zorra, hace cinco minutos no querías que te tocara y ahora me recriminas no haberte ayudado a levantarte?" pregunta incrédulo Sanosuke mirando a la incomprensible "ah… ¡estas mujeres!" empleando el mismo tono de ella anteriormente

"ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE POLLO!" gritó furiosa y sin más que agregar se da media vuelta y camina muy enojada hacia la salida.

"bueno… pero ¡que carácter!" fue lo único que dijo el resignado, Sanosuke, se acerca hacía Kenshin y Yahiko "Vamos, me muero de hambre" y como si fuera normal tropezarse con mujeres y tener ese tipo de exhibiciones publicas todos los días caminan hacía el restaurante

"No empieces Cabeza de gallo"

"¿A quien le dices cabeza de gallo, chiquillo?"

"No soy un chiquillo"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

'_asi empezó la vez pasada y no termino muy bien…_'pensó nuestro adorado pelirrojo con una gotita de sudor y una forzada sonrisa en la cara.

O o o O

"Idiota cabeza de gallo" exclama furiosa la mujer de largos cabellos negros, en el ascensor de un gran edificio, presionando de una manera muy brusca el botón del piso 27 y esperando impacientemente la llegada al piso deseado.

El resto de los pasajeros suspiraban aliviados al bajar del ascensor, dejando atrás al huracán de mujer que era en ese momento Megumi Takani. Si la mujer que muy bien describió Sanosuke, no es mas que la gran Doctora Megumi Takani, que según su expediente viajó a innumerables países en busca de nuevos métodos de curación y ha logrado numerosos avances en lo que a la salud se refiere.

El ascensor paró finalmente en el piso 27, Megumi avanzó y se dirigió al final del pasillo, en ella había solamente, una puerta de roble negra, la abrió y se encontró con una enorme habitación, que estaba decorada con inmensas bibliotecas que ocupaban todo el ancho y largo de las paredes, llena de enciclopedias y más libros de todo tipo, también había sillones que tenían aspecto de ser bastante cómodos y una mesita de café frente a ella, pero Megumi no le dio atención sino que cruzó la habitación y se encamino hacía escritorio, más específicamente hacia la silla frente al escritorio, que estaba delante de un ventanal que daba un bello panorama de la cuidad de Tokyo.

"Hermosa vista" dijo Megumi a una distancia considerable de la silla "parece que podrás meditar tranquilo aquí ¿no?"

"Fue una de las razones por la cual elegí este piso para instalar mi oficina Megumi" Dijo Aoshi Shinomori, el vicepresidente de HCorp, mano derecha de Kenshin Himura, el presidente, incorporándose del asiento y avanzando hacia su novia, depositándole un suave beso en los labios que demoró un tiempo en cortar. "¿Como te fue?"

"Bien" dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando no pensar en el accidente que había tenido momentos atrás. "Bien" repitió intentando convencerse más a ella misma.

Aoshi la miró interrogativamente, decidió no preguntarle nada, a veces Megumi podía ser muy quisquillosa.

"¿Llegaste hace mucho?" preguntó Megumi intentando cambiar de conversación

"No, ayer a la noche. Tuve que parar el Hokkaido, hubo problemas en el viaje. ¿Tu que hiciste en este tiempo libre?"

"Nada en especial, ya sabes, averiguando, trabajando… pero no hablemos de eso¿que tal si comemos algo? No he probado un bocado desde que me levante"

"Entonces vamos" tomándola sutilmente del brazo avanzan hacia la salida "¿A donde quieres ir?" le preguntó bajando por el ascensor

"Me han comentado sobre un restaurante excelente muy conocido por su gran variedad de cafés, cerca del centro comercial sino me equivoco, creo que se llama…"

O o o O

"¡The Fourth Avenue Café!" exclamó Sanosuke y Yahiko satisfechos, al llegar a la puerta de susodicho restaurante

O o o O

"The Fourth Avenue Café" dijo distraídamente Megumi peinándose con la mano su largo cabello negro "Creo que se llama así…"

"Si es tan famoso, será mejor conocerlo y probarlo" puntualizó Aoshi, caminando hacia la salida del edificio "Vamos"

Y ambos subieron al auto negro de Aoshi

O o oO

"¡Pensé que no llegábamos mas!" exclamó Yahiko en la puerta del restaurante inmóvil, mirando el enorme cartel que informaba el nombre del lugar "Me muero de hambre"

"Entonces entra de una vez, y deja de estar parado como un idiota frente a puerta" dijo molesto Sanosuke pateando a su hermano menor provocando que éste se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza con la puerta y le creciera un chichón allí.

"Sano…" dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo ante el acto de Sanosuke.

"¡CABEZA DE POLLO!"

"¡Ya entra de una buena vez Yahiko-chan!"

"grrr…"

"Parece que los meseros no la están pasando muy bien ¿no?" dijo Kenshin al sentarse en la única mesa disponible que parecía haber, viendo como los meseros corrían de un lugar a otro intentado llevar los pedidos de los clientes. Había mucha gente ese día, normalmente no era así.

"Si, mira a esa niña, la de trenza…" dijo Sanosuke señalando a nuestra querida Misao "Parece que ahora se la dan por contratar a gente cada vez más joven"

"Eso parece…" Kenshin miro distraídamente hacia la barra llena de gente quienes no pudieron conseguir una mesa donde sentarse, y vio algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ que lo impactó con unos hermosos ojos azules, profundos como el océano… pero solo duro unas milésimas de segundos ya que…

"¡PEQUEÑO ENANO!" grito Sano que estaba a su lado, haciéndolo desviar su mirada, su placentera visión para ver la escena que tenia delante de él "¡Deja de comerte todas las croquetas de pulpos!" y comportándose como un niño, se abalanzó a la bandeja de croquetas de pulpo y peleó por la última croqueta. Kenshin suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia la barra, pero se sintió muy decepcionado al no ver aquellos ojos azules profundos como el océano… '_probablemente sea mi imaginación… pero esos ojos… me recuerdan algo… a alguien…K-_'

Pero parecía ser el día de Kenshin¡todo el mundo lo desconcentraba! El mesero apareció ante tal situación en la que se encontraba Yahiko y Sano y se apuró a pedir la orden

"¿Dos ordenes de salmón crudo, una orden de pescado frito, cuatro botellas de sake y una orden de tofu con todos los acompañamientos y como entrada los aperitivos?" replico el mesero atónito

"Si, mas croquetas de pulpo" dijo Sanosuke

"Se acabaron…" dijo Yahiko mostrándole la bandeja vacía

"D-De acuerdo…" afirmó el mesero y se retira

O o o O

"Arigatou gozaimasu Tae-san!" – repitieron Kaoru y Misao al recibir sus suculentas tazas de café una hora más tarde.

"No es nada chicas. Uds me salvaron hoy, nunca tuvimos tanta gente como hoy" dijo una cansada Tae. En la última hora había disminuido la cantidad de clientes en el restaurante por eso ahora podían todas descansar y tomar una taza de café

"Menos mal que estábamos por aquí sino te hubieras vuelto loca" dijo Misao

"si, no íbamos a venir, no teníamos planeado salir hoy" contestó Kaoru

"¿ah no?" dijo Tae mirando disimuladamente las bolsas de ropa

"Fue la culpa de Misao"

"Fue la culpa de Kaoru" dijeron ambas al notar la mirada de Tae

"¿Mi culpa!" repitieron ambas

"¡Vos fuiste la que me llevo corriendo de compras!"

"¡Solo por que te empeñabas a estudiar en las vacaciones!"

"Bueno…bueno chicas…" sonrió Tae con una gotita de sudor "Esta bien… pero ¡cuéntenme las novedades!"

"AH! Tae no sabes lo que me paso este verano. Caminaba sola por la playa, la arena se metía en mis pies y…"

Misao comenzó a contarle a Tae su GRAN aventura de verano con el tal Aoshi-sama '_increible_' pensaba Kaoru '_¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de lo que quiere si casi no cruzó mas de dos palabras?... Al menos ella intentaba entablar una conversación con Shinomori-san… Me dijo que tuvo un encuentro casual con él… lo mío no podría llamarse casual… es un desconocido… pero esos ojos lavandas… Chester Ice… Pero… ¿En QUÉ estas pensando Kaoru?_' se golpeo mentalmente '_solo lo viste una vez¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que lo vuelvas a ver? Pfff... Será mejor que dejes de soñar y empieces a pensar en la realidad…. Debo ir a casa, debo buscar algunas cosas… esta tarde pasaré no tengo nada importante que hacer_'

"…esperanzas. Así que Kaoru me ayudara. ¿No es así Kaoru?"

"¿mmh?" murmuró Kaoru aún en su nube de ensueño "¿Nani?"

"¡Lo de Aoshi-sama Kaoru¡Que tu me vas a ayudar!" repitió Misao

"Claro, si…" afirmó Kaoru algo desconcertada

Tae mira a Misao cuestionándola, esta levanta los hombros. Y ambas miran a Kaoru expectantes.

O o o O

Aoshi suspiró. Había estado vagueando por el centro comercial y había decidido tomar un café en el famoso restaurante, y allí se encontraba solo, sentado en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo… un momento ¿Solo?

"Lo siento mucho Aoshi, pero es una urgencia" Eso le había dicho Megumi antes de salir literalmente corriendo hacia el Hospital de niños, al parecer _alguien_ se encontraba en una situación límite y tuvieron que operarle, pero necesitaban la ayuda de Megumi, por eso en medio del camino hacia el restaurante, Aoshi tuvo que desviarse para alcanzarla sin retraso al hospital. "Nos vemos a la noche" fue lo que le dijo antes de irse, depositándole un rápido beso y poniéndose, apresuradamente, la bata blanca de doctora.

The Fourth Avenue Café parecía un lugar reservado, algo exuberante para su gusto, no le gustaba los lugares bulliciosos, por eso había hablado con la encargada, una tal Tae o Sae, y le había pedido una mesa especial, donde no hubiera tanto ruido. La muchacha se comportó como toda una mujer de negocios y lo instalo en la planta alta del restaurante, donde no mucha gente habituaba a pasar, pero al menos, se encontraba cómodo.

O o o O

"Sabes algo Kaoru, creo que tienes razón Kaoru" meditó Misao "Compramos demasiada ropa" mirando las bolsas a su alrededor

"¿Y ahora te das cuenta?" preguntó incrédula Kaoru

"Es que era todo…¡muy lindo!" exclamó muy contenta Misao

"No tienes remedio…" suspiró

"¿Les parece que el restaurante esta algo… poblado?" dijo Tae al acercarse a sus amigas.

Tanto Misao y Kaoru, levantan una ceja '¿_y recién ahora lo notas?_'

"¿Por que lo preguntas Tae?"

"Es que un cliente me pidió una mesa mas… silenciosa, así que lo envié a la planta alta"

"y bueno… digamos de que esta algo lleno" contestó Misao

"pero supongo de que tu cliente solo quería estar tranquilo" le respondió rápidamente Kaoru tranquilizándola. "Pero cuéntame Tae ¿Cómo lo pasaste con tus familiares?"

"Aah! La pase de maravilla chicas! No saben la cantidad de bombonazos que hay en la playa¡con esos cuerpos! y ¡los salvavidas chicas! … ejem! Claro que también vi los maravillosos paisajes de Osaka, claro… claro…" añadió apresuradamente Tae

"Aa… ¿y pudiste ver a tus familiares?" preguntó Kaoru intentando cambiar de conversación

"Si! La están pasando de maravilla. El Aoiya, ha prosperado mucho, dicen que durante este año, mi tío iba a hacer algo por acá, un restaurante no se muy bien todavía, son planes. Pero lo que sí sé es que ese restaurante ¡va a ser mío!" exclamó emocionada Tae

"¡CÓMO?" preguntó sorprendida Misao

"Es un regalo que me hace mi tío, como soy la mayor de la familia, quiere que me haga cargo del mantener el honor del apellido, o algo así" sonrió Tae contenta.

"Entonces me alegro mucho por ti Tae" le dijo Kaoru "Estoy segura que lo podrás manejar"

"Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Kaoru"

"Y no te olvides que puedes contar con nosotras si necesitas ayuda" agregó Misao guiñándole el ojo

"Gracias Misao" Sonrió agradecida

Un camarero se acerca de prisa a la mesa donde Tae se encuentra, le susurra algo al oído, apresuradamente, parecía nervioso, pero Tae lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad. Se levantó del asiento y le dijo unas palabras que Misao y Kaoru no llegaron a escuchar. El camarero salió, literalmente corriendo, y Tae las miró con una enorme sonrisa…

"Así que… puedo contar con ustedes neh?"

De Misao y Kaoru apareció una gotita de sudor y claramente se dibujo una sonrisa de compromiso en sus caras… '_uy… esto no me gusta nada…_'

* * *

……¿QUE LES PARECIO? OO 

Tarde una eternidad escribir este capitulo, (gomen gomen! ;) se me hizo una laguna en el cerebro, como las que te dan en medio de una prueba, y se te pone la mente en banco y no sabes que escribir y crees que te vas a sacar un 1 y que por eso te la vas a llevar a diciembre, y ya te mentalizas de que no la vas a rendir bien y te ves estudiando en el verano por que te la llevaste a Marzo, pero JUSTO ese verano tenías pensado irte de mochilera con un par de amigas; entonces pensas en dejarla previa, pero sabes que se te junta con las demás materias del año y menos mal que te quitaste de encima la otra previa por que sino… o.o…. bueno… algo así estaba xD!

Pero de verdad, sé que dije que para este capitulo iban a encontrarse muchos personajes, pero no se si fue así, tampoco estoy satisfecha con este chap… se que puedo llegar a mas, pero sin inspiración… T.T

Además, estoy algo decepcionada, me dejaron muy pocos reviews por el chap anterior, pero bueno, yo voy a seguir escribiendo! Para aquellos pocos, que me dejan reviews, y aquellos que no me dejan o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar

Wuenooo, para cuando este escribiendo esto, ya tendré la mitad del chap 6 - que tengo una mínima idea de lo que va a tratar; espero que en sus próximos reviews MENSAJE SUBLIMINAL: DEJEN REVIEWS me cuenten que les parece mi tipo de narración, si se entiende, si tengo faltas ortográficas, y si desean que cambie algo, por que no me entienden, ah y también si les gusta los lemons, por que tengo pensado poner algunos P

No puede ser que todavía no haya ninguna queja O.O basta eh! Me están mimando mucho, miren que puedo llegar a pensar de que escribo bien eh! o.O!

Beeeno, ahora las contestaciones de sus reviews anteriores :P

gabyhyatt: me alegro de que te hay gustado el chap, por que la verdad es que a mi no tanto... hoho, pero bueno, este salio mas lindo... espero...

Kao-ryu: jaja si, a mi tambien me gusta comprar.. no solamente lenceria, sino de todo XD! Ya van a venir mas chaps con discuciones, Misao vs Sano, hay en el prox chap (psss... ya lo termine) tambien, va a ver mucho Megumi vs Sano, Yahiko vs Sano, etc etc... parece que Sano se lleva mal con todo el mundo xD!

Alexandra Shinomori: es verdad hay muchos encuentros, espero que te guste este chap, finalmente, Sano y Megumi se conocen... waaaa y que loco Megumi es la novia de Aoshi! waaaaaaaa, ahora me doy cuenta de que es muy divertida esa pareja... asique todavia no se que hacer con Misao... vere...vere...

blankaoru: es un placer tenerte como lectora... amo tus fics, pero de verdad, y acabo de leer el chap 7 de Actuación sin Libreto Tsukio-Hen y me encanta...- segui asi! Me parece que me pase con el tema de Kaoru, me salio muy estudiosa, pero es necesario... mas adelante se van a dar cuenta...ahhh, no sabes que lindo fue leer tu review, porque parece que estoy logrando lo que quiero, que el lector se imagine la escena y se ponga en el lugar del personaje, creo que todos los escritores queremos eso - segui asi! (por favor no tires el ultimo chap a la papelera de reciclaje! T.T)

Muchos besos - y un abrazote!

Chaschas!

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	6. The Fourth Avenue Café II

Holaaa! Se preguntaran porque estaré actualizando tan rápido no? Bueno, les cuento de que hoy es el día del escritor en Argentina, mi querido país, así que como, a fin de cuentas estoy escribiendo este fic, HOY ES MI DIA, aunque sea de lo más retorcido :P, espero que les guste la sorpresa.

Nuevo capítulo, nuevos encuentros, nuevos problemas. Finalmente me encamine con esta historia, me hice un esquema, dividí los problemas de cada personaje, sus sentimientos, reacciones, sus pro's y sus con's, etc. (si, hice tablitas). Finalmente tengo material hasta el capítulo 18 y con eso es suficiente. Tengo el presentimiento de que este fic va a tener alrededor de 25 capítulos, no se si mas. Ahhh! Otra cosa, se acuerdan que les había dicho que solamente iba a subir un chap, cuando tengo la continuación casi hecha? Bueno, este chap lo subí… porque es mi día, todavía no empecé el séptimo, así que supongo que van a tener que esperar muuuuuuuucho. Gomen.

Ultimo, ultimo ; gracias, gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron en mi nuevo fic **'I hate you love' **no saben lo feliz que fue para mi, abrir mi cuenta y tener reviews, **LOS AMO!** Para los que no los leyeron, los invito a leerlo y a dejarme un review Hohohohoho, **Gracias a todos.**

Mejor dejo de parlotear, y los dejo disfrutar (me salio un versito :P)

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, solamente este fic.

'_pensamientos_**'**

"Conversaciones**"**

_Énfasis_

**Dedidacado a mi hermanita tapper, magica (poder rojo): Roro**

…………

**6° Capitulo: The Fourth Avenue Café II**

"Kaoru ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios hacemos acá?" exclama Misao, vistiendo un traje de mesera, que consistía en el propio gusto de Tae, algo parecido a un kimono anaranjado, con un delantal blanco con muchos voladitos. . . y la verdad que el gusto de Tae. . .

"No lo se Misao, no lo se…" le contesta cansada Kaoru. Apenas Misao le había dicho a Tae _'Y no te olvides que puedes contar con nosotras si necesitas ayuda' JUSTO _en ese momento un camarero se le había acercado a Tae cuchicheándole sobre dos meseros del turno de la noche, que no podían ir a trabajar porque estaban enfermos y claro, con la cantidad de gente que tenían, necesitaban ayuda… y justo Misao había dicho eso!

La magnitud del restaurante era sorprendente, Kaoru todavía no podía creer que si desde afuera se veía tan pequeño, _¡Como puede ser que adentro hubiera tanto espacio?_ Totalmente increíble.

"Chicas, necesito les tengo una buena noticia" les dice contenta Tae "Las voy a necesitar en otro lado"

"y eso son buenas noticias" susurra Misao solo para que la escuche Kaoru, quien le da un codazo para que se callase, tampoco era que no quisieran ayudar a Tae… o si?

OooO

"Esto esta mucho mejor" dice Sanosuke estirándose en un cómodo sillón.

"Pues claro, no podías mantener la boca cerrado no?"

"¿De que hablar Yahiko-chan?"

"¡Deja de llamarme CHAN!" le contesta muy enojado Yahiko, y antes de que pudiesen empezar a discutir, Kenshin se entromete

"La verdad es que valió la pena ser una mesa ejem. . . _llamativa_" dice Kenshin observando el techo. La mesa. . . ejem. . . _llamativa,_ tuvo que ser removida, porque muchos clientes se quejaban de su ejem!... conducta poco civilizada entre dos sujetos, un joven de cabellos parados con una cinta roja en la cabeza peleándose con un niño morocho del mismo peinado. Bueno, al menos salieron beneficiados, estaban cómodos en una enorme sala que se dividía en enormes habitaciones decoradas con colores oscuros e iluminada tenuemente, dándole un toque más romántico, supuestamente era para 'personas exclusivas' o así le había dicho el mesero.

"Es que el apellido Sagara abre muchas puertas" fanfarronea Sanosuke con la sonrisa de ganador.

"Dirás la bocota que tienes" inquiere Yahiko sonriendo

"¡Cállate! Yahiko-chan"

"grrr. . ."

"Umm. . . ¡Que hambre tengo!"

"oh. . . no. . . no otra vez cabeza de pollo"

"¿A quien le dices cabeza de pollo, Yahiko-chan?"

"¡Deja de llamarme CHAN!"

"¡Es lo que eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

OooO

"¿Y que tiene de bueno ayudar arriba?" resopla aburrida Misao

"Vamos Misao, no es para tanto. . ." la reanima Kaoru "¡Al menos solo vas a estar atendiendo a un grupo de personas en especial, no vas a estar corriendo de un lugar a otro!"

"Si es verdad" sonríe Misao "el kimono ya me empieza a gustar"

"Después nos lo llevamos de recuerdo" le guiña el ojo Kaoru "Ahora. . . ¿Cuál eliges¿La mesa 5 o 9?"

"La cinco, es mi numero favorito" le dice contenta

"Entonces me quedo con la nueve" responde Kaoru "será mejor que no los haga esperar, cualquier problema me avisas neh?"

"¡Hai hai!" contesta una enérgica Misao, "¡Suerte!" y ambas se separan y caminan hacia direcciones opuestas.

OooO

"Buenas tardes, yo voy a ser su mesera de esta tarde" repitieron ambas como presentación en sus respectivas mesas

OooO

Y en la mesa nueve…

"Mi nombre es Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya, un placer" y haciendo una reverencia termino la presentación.

"Un placer Kamiya-san" contesta cortésmente Aoshi "Mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori"

'_Un momento. . . ¿acaba de decir Shinomori¿Aoshi Shinomori¿El profesor de Ciencias Económicas¿El hombre del cual Misao estuvo hablándole durante todo el verano¿Aoshi-sama?_'

"¿Kamiya-san?" pregunta Aoshi

"Hai!" reacciona Kaoru '_mejor no distraerme_'

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunta Aoshi "Le estaba hablando"

"Discúlpeme Shinomori-san" sonríe Kaoru "Es que su nombre me es familiar¿no es acaso profesor de la Universidad de Tokyo?"

"Hai"

"ah. . . ya me parecía, escuche hablar de usted" '_Misao se va a poner tan contenta_' "Yo recibí una beca de la universidad, por eso"

"Ya veo" Aoshi la mira directamente a los ojos "Entonces debe tener un buen promedio para que haya conseguido una beca"

"hu. . . bueno. . ." balbucea Kaoru apenada "Me esfuerzo"

"Me parece bien" contesta Aoshi "Bueno, espero que le vaya bien, Kamiya-san"

"Gracias Shinomori-san" y así empezaron a conversar sobre el estudio y el trabajo temporal de Kaoru y una vez que terminó de tomar su pedido, le dio las gracias y se marcho impaciente a contarle a Misao sobre su particular cliente '_Es simpático, aunque es un tanto frío. Misao se va a poner muy contenta_'

OooO

Mientras tanto en la mesa cinco…

"¡HI! Me llamo Misao Makimashi y esta tarde me encargare de atenderlos" se presenta Misao llena de alegría

"Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, encantado Misao-dono" saluda el pelirrojo "Él es Yahiko y Sanosuke Sagara" señalando a los hermanos

Misao observo a las personas sentadas en la mesa, '_el pelirrojo parece ser simpático al igual que el niño y el hombre con cabellos puntiagudos_'

"wow¿Desde cuando tienen a niñas como camareras?" pregunta Sanosuke

"¡Niñas?" pregunta enojada Misao

"Sano. . ." fue lo único que dijo Kenshin, esa simple palabra dio por entendido su comportamiento

"OK, OK, ya entendí. . ." dice rápidamente Sanosuke, moviendo ligeramente la mano "veamos. . . comadreja ¿para cuando nuestra comida?"

"JAJAJAJA Comadreja!" dice Yahiko agarrándose la panza del dolor que le provocaba reírse de esa manera

La pobre Misao estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, si los ojos mataran, Sanosuke estaría siendo descuartizado en una parrilla.

"Para tu información CABEZA DE POLLO¡tengo 17 años!" le grita Misao muy enojada "¡y no me llames comadreja!" '_¡Me equivoque¡El cabeza de pollo es un idiota!_'

"OI¿Como me llamaste?" pregunta enojada Sanosuke

"CABEZA DE POLLO"

"EY! Sano, no te enojes si la comadreja te llama cabeza de pollo¡no es nada nuevo!" le dice Yahiko.

"No me llames cabeza de pollo Yahiko-chan!"

"¡No me llames comadreja!"

"¡NO me digas CHAN!"

Kenshin observaba atónito la escena, Yahiko discutía con Sanosuke, Misao centellaba furia de los ojos y Sanosuke, bueno, Sanosuke era Sanosuke. Afortunadamente Kenshin se involucro en la conversación en el momento en el que Misao hacía un ademán de saltar sobre Sano, tirando la mesa.

"Sanosuke" otra vez aquel tono de voz pero esta vez aquel tono, era capaz helar a cualquier persona, salvo el caso de Sano que ya conocía el humor de Kenshin. Con ese tono de voz Sanosuke se tranquilizó, al igual que Yahiko y Misao. Aunque los dos últimos estaban sorprendidos del cambio de voz del supuesto simpático pelirrojo

"Misao-dono¿podría servirnos?" dice Kenshin volviendo a usar el tono amable pero sin dejar de tener rastros dorados en los ojos.

"Claro Himura" '_waaaaaa que escalofriante que es ese hombre! Sus ojos son violetas con rasgos dorados, Kaoru no me va a creer cuando se lo cuente_'

"¡Apúrate comadreja!"

"¡Sii! Tengo hambre"

"Enseguida" contesta Misao con una forzada sonrisa en la cara, y una gran vena resaltando en su frente '_estupido cabeza de pollo. . . pequeño demonio_'

OooO

"¡Misao!" exclama Kaoru acercándose a ella "¡Por fin llegas!"

"hai" dice Misao aún destellando fuego en sus ojos.

"Parece que no te toco una linda mesa neh?"

"¡La peor!" contesta "pero tu pareces contenta¿por que?"

"Misao… ¿a que no sabes quien esta aquí?" pregunta Kaoru con una sonrisa en la cara

"¡AOSHI-SAMA!" grita Misao

Kaoru la mira sorprendida "Oye¡como lo sabes?

"El amor. . ." contesta simplemente Misao saltando de alegría

"Claro. . .claro. . . En fin, tienes que llevarle la comida, una vez que termine llevale un café, eso fue lo que me pidió"

"En el cielo. . ." Misao soñaba despierta solo con saber de que atendería a su Aoshi-sama

"oye!. . . Misao. . . ¡Misao¡Te estoy hablando¿Me estás escuchando?"

". . .comida . . . café . . . hai"

"Pareces E.T Misao!"

Pero Misao ya ni la escuchaba y comenzaba a alejarse de Kaoru, dando pasos de astronautas.

"La verdad que me asustas Misao" susurra Kaoru con una gotita de sudor, al notar el cambio de humor de Misao cuando alguien pronuncia las palabras mágicas: Aoshi-sama

Así, Kaoru se puso en marcha a llevar los alimentos de la mesa cinco.

OooO

Mientras tanto en la mesa cinco. . .

"Oi Kenshin ¿A dónde vas?" pregunta Sano, cuando se reincorpora Kenshin, parando de jugar al piedra-papel y tijera con Yahiko

"Al baño" dice secamente y se aleja

"oye Sano¿viste el color de ojos de Kenshin? Acaso no eran violetas con do-"

"Con dorados. . .si" termina la frase Sanosuke

"Pero. . . me acuerdo que la primera vez que lo conocí, no eran así, eran completamente violetas y era más amable ¿Qué paso?"

"Cambio" fue lo único que dijo Sano '_Cambio. . ._'

Yahiko abrió la boca para volver a preguntar en porqué había cambiado, pero la volvió a cerrar, cuando vio como los ojos de su hermano se oscurecían por el manto negro de los recuerdos, al parecer no muy buenos.

OooO

Kenshin, caminaba en busca del baño, la sala exclusiva era muy grande, había muchas puertas y numerosas habitaciones que te llevaban a otras habitaciones. Sin duda The Fourth Avenue Café tenía estilo.

Avanzando por quincuagésima vez por la misma puerta, según él, noto la presencia de alguien más detrás de ella. Lentamente la entreabrió dejando poco espacio visible, pero fue lo suficiente para apreciar el olor a jazmines, fugazmente le volvió el recuerdo de los ojos azules profundos que había visto antes, sin entender muy bien la conexión entre ambas escenas, abrió más la puerta para conocer la identidad del dueño de aquel olor e inconscientemente de aquellos ojos, pero…

"¿Kenshin?"

Al escuchar su nombre, se dio media vuelta y encontró a la persona que jamás hubiera pensado encontrar.

"¿Aoshi?"

OooO

En la mesa de nueve: 

"Nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí Aoshi, la verdad que me sorprendiste"

"Yo tampoco pensé encontrarte aquí"

"¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?"

"Bien, tuvimos que regresar antes por el tema del trabajo de Megumi y algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes"

"¿Megumi?" inquiere Kenshin "Me hablaste de ella, no pensé que las cosas fueran tan rápidas"

"Yo tampoco"

"Por que no vienes a mi mesa, te presentare a mis amigos"

"De acuerdo, pero antes debo avisarle a la mesera"

"Te acompaño" dice Kenshin

OooO

Mientras tanto en la mesa cinco. . .

"ummm. . . ¿como que Kenshin se está tardando mucho no?"

"¿Kenshin?" repite Sano "Yo me pregunto cuanto más tardara la comadreja en traer la comida, porque ¡me muero de hambre!"

"Disculpen la tardanza" una muchacha delante de ellos llegaba con una bandeja llena de comida

"oye. . . tu no eres la comadreja" pregunta perspicazmente Sanosuke

"¿Comadreja?" repite la muchacha "¿No será Misao no?"

"Misao. . . Comadreja. . . es lo mismo"

Kaoru ahogo las ganas de reírse y continuo "Misao esta atendiendo otra mesa, por eso me pidió que la suplantara aquí, mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, un placer" hace una reverencia

"Mira lo que hiciste cabeza de pollo! Ahora la comadreja se fue!"

Esta vez, Kaoru no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse '¿_cabeza de pollo¡comadreja?_'

"Cállate Yahiko-chan ahora tenemos a jou-chan"

"Eres un. . ."

"¿Jou-chan?" pregunto Kaoru extrañada

"¡Claro!" afirma Sano "Te queda perfecto"

"si tu lo dices" contesta Kaoru con una sonrisa en la cara "Oigan ustedes son muy simpáticos"

"Eso es lo que nos dicen todos los días" aclara Sanosuke

"Madura cabeza de pollo" le contesta Yahiko

"¡Ya cállate!" le responde un colérico Sanosuke

Kaoru sonríe "y tu eres un niño muy gracioso"

'¿_niño? _Piensa Yahiko "oye busu¿y para cuando la comida?" dice enojado.

"¡busu?" exclama enojada Kaoru "¿Como te atreves?"

"¡vos empezaste!"

"Pequeño moco-"

"¡oi!" - Sanosuke se apresura a tomarla por los hombros, intentando calmarla, ya que Kaoru saltaba sobre Yahiko con el propósito de golpearle la cabeza con la bandeja de la comida '_con la comida no se juega_' - "no le hagas caso, es solo un niño" le responde pegándole en la cabeza a Yahiko, dejándole un enorme y colorado chichón "pero. . . tengo hambre jou-chan"

"si. . ." '_tranquilizate Kaoru, es solo un mocoso insufrible que no merece que le conteste, pero me llega a decir algo más y lo voy a. . . tranquilízate Kaoru. . . respira, respira_' "si" Kaoru empieza a servir la comida

"¡Te amo Jou-chan!" contesta Sano, al ver su plato finalmente lleno de comida

"claro. . . claro. . ." dice Kaoru moviendo la mano "¿pero no eran tres pedidos?" pregunta extrañada

"Ken. . .hin se deme. . . haler. . . permi. . .do" intenta decir Yahiko, pero la comida era más importante

"Déjalo ahí jou-chan, ya aparecerá y se servirá el mismo" dice simplemente Sanosuke

"no puedo" dice Kaoru "es mi trabajo"

"entonces, cuando vuelva te aviso neh?"

"Arigato Sagara-san"

"Solo llámame Sano" contesta guiñándole el ojo

"de acuerdo, Sano" le sonríe Kaoru y se aleja de la mesa.

OooO

"Kenshin ¿Sabes donde esta tu mesa?" pregunta Aoshi, al ver que pasaban otra vez por la misma habitación.

Al no encontrar ningún rastro de la mesera de Aoshi, decidieron con ir simplemente a la mesa de Kenshin y que Misao-dono se encargara, así lo había dicho Kenshin, pero encontrar la mesa de Kenshin era casi tan complicado que encontrar a Sanosuke trabajando.

"Claro, estaba por aquí" dice Kenshin con una gotita de sudor. "Mira, allí esta"

"¿No es el mismo lugar en el que dije que deberíamos ir?"

"em. . . no tu dijiste aquel" señalando el lado contrario

"estoy seguro de que señale ese"

". . .solo vamos Aoshi"

"OI! Kenshin!" dice Sanosuke al ver al pelirrojo entrar "¿por que tardaste tanto¿Y tu quien eres?" al notar a Aoshi entrando detrás de Kenshin

"Sano, el es Aoshi, trabaja conmigo y es mi amigo, Aoshi, el es Sano y Yahiko"

"¿Que tal?"

"Hola" saluda Yahiko.

A lo que Aoshi, simplemente asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y acompañado de Kenshin se sienta.

"Deberíamos llamar a la mesera Kenshin" dice Aoshi

"oh! Cierto, yo me encargo" recuerda Sano "OI! JOU-CHAN!"

OooO

Kaoru, buscaba a Misao para cuestionarla que había pasado en la mesa nueve, pero ésta se encontraba en la cocina del primer piso, mirando detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido _algo _que Kaoru no podía ver, ya que Misao lo tapaba.

"¿Misao?" pregunta preocupada Kaoru al ver a su amiga, con el ceño fruncido, '_algo sumamente no-natural, como lo diría Misao'_ "Misao ¿Estas bien?"

"Kaoru" dice lentamente Misao "Dime la verdad" la mira detenidamente "¿No te parece que le falta algo?" y le abre el paso, y ve lo que antes no podía ver. Era una bandeja de comida, y en ella estaba el plato, claro que ya no era _solo _plato de comida, sino ¡un safari!

El plato que consistía en una comida simple, Misao lo había adornado de tal forma, que parecía un safari de verdad, si Misao hubiera sido una decoradora, hubiera hecho un buen trabajo…

"em. . . Misao¿no te parece mucho?" Kaoru estaba estupefacta

"¿Mucho?" repite mirando a Kaoru como si estuviera loca

"emm. . . Misao ¿_Eso_ es para Shinomori-san?"

"Hai Hai!" dice contenta recobrando el brillo en los ojos

"pero, todavía no se lo llevaste Misao? Shinomori-san se va a enojar, me dijiste que no lo hiciera esperar y tu llevas media hora haciendo safaris!"

"¡media hora?" Misao abre los ojos muy grandes "AOSHI-SAMA!" y sale corriendo.

Kaoru solo sacude la cabeza '_esta niña no tiene remedio_'

OooO

"¡AOSHI-SAMA!" grito con alegría Misao, al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba la mesa de Aoshi, pero para su desgracia estaba vacía "¿Aoshi-sama?" volvió a preguntar en vano.

'_capaz estuvo esperando mucho, y se canso, y por eso se fue, noooooooooo, Kaoru tenía razón, a Aoshi-sama no le gusta que le hagan esperar, noooo, Aoshi-sama. . ._'

Misao se quedo mirando la bandeja con comida que tenía en las manos, pero finalmente suspiro y se dio media vuelta, por lo menos ayudaría a Kaoru en la _odiosa_ mesa cinco.

OooO

"OI! JOU-CHAN!"

Eso fue lo único que necesito escuchar Kaoru, para entender que Sano la necesitaba '_este cabeza de gallo va a lograr que lo saquen a patadas del restaurante_' pensaba mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

"Sano, si sigues gritando así no voy a poder impedir que Tae te saque de-" pero no pudo completar la oración, ya que lo que estaba en la mesa la dejo muda.

El pelirrojo, extrañamente, con ojos completamente violetas, la miraba directamente a los ojos, conociendo por fin a la dueña de aquellos ojos azules profundos como el océano, que lo hacía delirar, capaz de ocupar el lugar de su musa inspiradora y crear cualquier cosa que se dispusiera, acaba de encontrar, asimismo, a la dueña del encantador aroma a jazmín, que provocaba que un calor recorriera todo su cuerpo, produciéndole un encantador escalofrío en su espalda.

Kaoru también lo mirada, extasiada al ver que delante de ella, se encontraba la persona que inconscientemente pensaba todas las mañanas, a quien vagamente buscaba con la mirada, observando a cualquier individuo que se le cruzara en el camino, esperando algún día volver a ver a aquellos ojos violetas con finos toques dorados, pero estaba vez ¡no había toques dorados¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Porque estaba segura de que la primera vez que lo había visto había algo de dorado en ellos.

No había pasado más de dos segundos, pero para ambos parecía como si el contacto visual que mantenían, había durado horas. Que extraño, ambos recordaban exactamente ese sentimiento pero en circunstancias distintas, pero igual que la última vez algo los saco del embobamiento.

"¡Aoshi-sama!" Misao entraba a la habitación, esperando poder ayudar a Kaoru, ya que sabía lo problemática que era _esa _mesa, más específicamente, los que estaban sentados en ella, bah… mejor decirlo, lo problemáticos que eran el _'idiota cabeza de gallo y el pequeño mocoso insufrible' _pero, nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrar en esa mesa a su querido Aoshi-sama! _'¡que felicidad!'_

Los únicos ajenos a estos acontecimientos parecían ser Sanosuke y Yahiko, quienes posaban sus ojos, sin dejar de comer, sobre Kaoru de Kaoru a Kenshin, de Kenshin a Kaoru, finalmente, cansándose de verlos sin hablar, Sano, había abierto la boca, simplemente para decir un par de fuertes palabras, pero por fortuna o por desgracia Misao los había interrumpido '¡_que hace la comadreja acá?_' claro, que el escuchar el grito y entender que ese tal _Aoshi-sama _no era mas que el amigo de Kenshin, no había que ser muy inteligente para adivinar lo que pasaba. Pero claro, estamos hablando de Sanosuke.

"oi. . . ¿acaso son novios?"

OooO

Bueno, aca termina el sexto chap ¿les gustó? Ojala que si, creo que me salio algo larguito, mejor no:P

Empezaron las vacaciones de invierno, y creo que voy a poder adelantar más capítulos, eso sí, según mi tablita, probablemente sean cortitos, voy a intentar usar mi poder especifico para extenderlo, sin llegar al chamuyo extremo no?

¡Que bonito! Antes tenia hasta el capitulo 8 pensado y ahí estaba más perdida que un pebete de jamón sin queso. Y creo que me esta quedando lindo :D

Ahora pasemos a sus contestaciones:

**Alexandra Shinomori: jajja si, el favor de Tae es preocupante, pero no es para tanto... aunque... capaz que si, con todos los problemas que voy a poner hohohoho. Primero pense que Aoshi y Megumi como pareja no iba a durar, pero me esta gustando, asique... ahora no se que hacer con Misao, pero no se preocupen hay un final feliz.**

**gabyhyatt: te parece lindo? gracias! pense seguir la historia como esta en el manga, con Kenshin casado con Tomoe, y ahora esa pareja me provoca un dolor de cabeza no tenía idea de que hacer, afortunadamente ya esta solucionado. Con lo de Meg y Aoshi, repito, ahora estoy en duda de separarlos, me gusta mucho, sin embargo, Sano... ummm mejor lee, que faltan muchas cosas todavia. Las cosas con Sano se van a empezar a ver claro a partir del septimo u octavo chap**

La verdad es que me deprime mucho la poca cantidad de reviews...o.o... pero espero, que haya mas personas que leen mi fic, aunque no me dejen review

Los quiero mucho, y dejenme reviews si? (así los voy a querer más, hohohohoho)

**bai bai matta ne!**

**Kaoru-chan**

w w w . f o t o l o g . n e t / m a n g e l a

(sin espacios people)


	7. The Foruth Avenue Cafe III

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

"Conversaciones"

_'Pensamientos'_

_Enfatizar_

**Like we were yesterday… **

7. The Fourth Avenue Café III:

Misao estaba completamente feliz, mirando al hombre que había sido el causante de tantas noches sin dormir, la razón por la cual se levantaba todos los días con un buen humor que la ayudaba a superar todos los malos tratos que muchas personas tenían y se la agarraban con ella o con la persona que se encuentre al lado de ellos '_¿Por qué se comportaran así¿Por qué son tan negativos?_' se preguntaba Misao mentalmente, para ella no era tan fácil estar de malhumor y menos triste, por eso muchos decían que no era su naturaleza y por eso ser optimista había sido siempre su característica cualidad.

"oi. . . ¿acaso son novios?"

La voz de Sanosuke la saco de su ensimismamiento, miro con ojos asesinos al cabeza de gallo, que la miraba directamente a los ojos con la inocencia de un niño de 11 años, un momento… Yahiko tiene 11 años… entonces, con la inocencia de un niño de ¡7 años!

"¡Que idioteces estas diciendo cabeza de gallo?"

"Oye ¡A quien demonios le dices cabeza de gallo?"

"Pues a ti¿A quien más¿¡ves algún otro cabeza de gallo?" le dice saltando sobre él y comienza a ahorcarlo.

"¡Ya suéltame comadreja¿¡Acaso me quieres matar?"

"¡Eso no sería suficiente¡¡Y ya deja de llamarme comadreja!"

Kaoru seguía mirando a Kenshin, había algo que le estaba molestando, además de intrigarle quien era ese misterioso pelirrojo que parecía mirarla como si no fuera real, le llamaba la atención sus ojos, ya había desistido en entender el cambio de color, pero lo que le causaba intriga era el hecho de la forma en la que la miraba, no solo como si no estuviera ahí, sino también, por el cariño que se reflejaba en ellos, como si temiera perder algo, o como si temiera perder algo que ya tuvo y que ya perdió una vez, e inesperadamente, se sonrojo, no sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de desviar la mirada, tal vez para cortar aquellos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, así que deposito su mirada en una escena que antes le hubiera parecido anormal, pero es que la mesa cinco… era normalmente anormal.

Misao estaba ahorcando a Sanosuke¡literalmente, mientras que Yahiko intentaba salvar a su hermano, que parecía el circulo cromático, cambiando de colores constantemente, morado, rojo, violeta… y Aoshi, bueno Aoshi seguía sentado estoicamente ante la 'natural' escena, _algo_ había que hacer.

"¡MISAO!" grita Kaoru intentando separarla de Sanosuke, en verdad intento apartarla de la cárcel, porque si seguía así, lo iba a matar. Finalmente después de una ardua lucha, logró calmarla, aunque aún se le notaba la vena en la frente.

"vaya…" dice Sano frotándose el cuello "La comadreja si que tiene fuerza"

"Sanosuke…" se limita a decir Kaoru viendo como Misao volvía a reincorporarse, dando de una vez por todas terminada la pelea.

"de acuerdo, de acuerdo" acepta

"Shinomori-san" dice Kaoru "siento mucho haberlo hecho esperar, pero es que tuve que atender otra mesa entonces me olvi-"

"¡IIE!" niega Misao "Fue mi culpa, Aoshi-sama, yo me tenía que encargar de llevarle la comida, pero me demore. Gomen" responde sinceramente Misao bajando la cabeza.

Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza mirando sus ojos, aceptando las disculpas. Misao sonrió abiertamente feliz y comenzó a servirle. El clima se había tranquilizado, Sanosuke y Yahiko se habían concentrado en sus platos nuevamente, y Kaoru notando que no tenía otra opción más que servirle al pelirrojo, se volvió a verle.

Él la seguía mirando de la misma forma, lo cual la incomodaba, pero intentando hacer caso omiso a aquellos ojos, se acercó a él y comenzó a servirle.

El principio no pudo ser más silencioso, probablemente no pasaron más que cinco segundos pero parecía que el clima entre ellos se iba incomodando cada vez más ya no podía aguantarlo más.

"¿Sigue teniendo encuentros trascendentales en la plaza?"

Kaoru se ruborizó imperceptiblemente, pero levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

"No. Afortunadamente, me he encontrado con caballeros" '¿_de donde demonios sale tanta agresividad?_'

Kenshin no pudo dejar de sonreír… la mujer tenia carácter…

'_Kenshin Himura, el Battousai Himura¿estaba sonriendo?_' pensó Sanosuke incrédulo con lo que estaba viendo. Obviamente, el carácter de Kenshin no había pasado desapercibido para Sano, '_aquellas miradas no eran simples miradas_' y para que Sanosuke se de cuenta… además de ser inocente era menos perceptivo que Sakura Kinomoto, o al menos eso era lo que le decía siempre su hermano. '_Finalmente el almuerzo se esta poniendo interesante_'

_Interesante_, no era la palabra con la que Kaoru definiría la situación. Se sentía incomoda, esa mirada la estaba incomodando, y él lo sabia. Sabia que ahora ella podía sentir fuertemente los latidos de su corazón con cada bocado de aire que tomaba oliendo su característico perfume… Chester Ice…

"¿Como esta el perro?"

"¿Hachiko? Sigue teniendo debilidad frente bellas chicas apuradas" Esta vez Kaoru no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

Sanosuke del otro lado de la mesa, se atraganto con la bebida y la escupió en la cara de Yahiko, y mira directamente a Kenshin '¿_y donde quedo el Kenshin que yo conozco?_'

"¡idiota¿Qué demonios te pasa cabeza de pollo?"

"¡ya! Cállate Yahiko-chan¿Qué te hice?"

"¿Que qué me hiciste?" pregunta incrédulo Yahiko "me escupiste todo"

"es que tenías la cara sucia, nada más"

"¡cara sucia tu hermano!"

"¡y tu eres mi hermano, mocoso"

Yahiko se sonroja "eres un idiota cabeza de gallo" y salta sobre él, mordiéndole la cabeza

'_¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo¿Desde cuando coqueteo con mujeres en un restaurante_?' sin embargo, el mismo se sentía bien, viéndola ruborizarse cada vez que un halago salía de su boca.

Entre líneas claro…

"debería ser mas cuidadoso" le replicó seriamente

"¿la lastimo?" preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo, si ese perro era capaz de lastimarla, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

"no" le contesta mirando fijamente por primera vez desde que había desviado la vista hacia el resto, fue ella o le pareció notar un tono preocupante en su voz y en su mirada, por un instante le había parecido ver un manto de preocupación tapando sus ojos '_¿acaso le preocu….?_'

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" se escucha el grito de Misao, y todos la observan "¡a mi también me gusta el pollo Aoshi-sama!"

"¡Comadreja deja de gritar!" le espeta Yahiko.

"Ya cállate Yahiko-chan"

"¡Ya déjenme de llamarme CHAN!"

"¡eso es lo que eres!" le reprocha Sanosuke "y tu comadreja, deja de gritar. Que ya suficiente tengo con este mocoso" le dice señalando a Yahiko.

"grrrr… estúpido cabeza de pollo…" repiten ambos

Kaoru no pudo dejar de sonreír, todos parecían llevarse bien, a pesar de todo. Ya había terminado de servirle al pelirrojo, y se preparaba para irse, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

"Gomen nasai" dice la voz de un mesero "pero Tae-san necesita de su ayuda, en cambio yo tomare su lugar" mirando a Kaoru y a Misao

"pero, pero…" comenzaba a decir Misao, mirando de reojo a Aoshi

"vamos Misao, tenemos que bajar" Kaoru se había acercado a Misao y le hablaba dulcemente, sabía que su amiga estaba decepcionada, por fin había encontrado a su querido Aoshi-sama y ya tenía que bajar, pero ella intentaría hablar con Tae. "Fue un placer atenderlos"

"Nos veremos jou-chan" saluda Sano "Adiós comadreja"

"Adiós Aoshi-sama"

Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza, nuevamente.

"Vete busu, tu fealdad me da dolores de cabeza y tu también comadreja" dice Yahiko

"pequeño demonio…" dijo Misao pero Kaoru le depositó una mano en el hombro

"Adiós" se limito a decir e hizo una reverencia de despedida, seguida por Misao.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida hasta que una voz las detuvo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Kaoru y Misao se dieron media vuelta, el pelirrojo se había parado de su asiento, todos en la mesa lo miraban, hasta Aoshi había levantado la vista por simple curiosidad, Misao miraba a Kaoru, como intentando preguntarle que demonios estaba pasando, pero ella se limito a mirarla prometiendo que las explicaciones vendrían luego, pero él seguía allí parado, mirándola fijamente, expresando con los ojos algo que Kaoru no podía entender, '_acaso es…_'

"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya"

"Aa, un placer Kaoru-dono"

"el placer es mío. . ."

"Kenshin Himura"

"Un placer Kenshin"

Se quedaron mirando unos segundo más, ninguno de los dos sabía porque, pero esos segundos siempre parecían horas, y sin nada más que agregar, Kaoru y Misao salieron de la sala y Kenshin volvió a sentarse, sumergido en un caos de pensamientos. Siendo así más confuso el comportamiento del pelirrojo para los demás. '_esto… va a traer problemas_' había pensado Sanosuke, y por una vez, tuvo razón pero no se imagino que no solo iba a afectar a todos.

OooO

Kaoru bajaba las escaleras sumergida en sus pensamientos, y estaba lo suficientemente concentrada, como para no prever el golpe que Misao le dio.

"Ouch!" dice adolorida tocándose la cabeza "¿Qué demonios fue eso Misao?"

"¿Quieres decirme que fue todo ese numerito de ahí arriba?"

"mou! Misao, si lo querías saber, deberías habérmelo preguntado, no hacia falta que me pegaras"

"pero si te estaba hablando y ni me escuchabas"

"hu… bueno…" se sonroja "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"

"Nada raro, me cruce con Kenshin un día…" le cuenta

"ahh!" grita Misao sorprendida "y porque no me contaste? No te das cuenta que puede ser una jugarreta del destino, probablemente estén destinados a estar juntos, a casarse, tener hijos y a envejecer juntos"

"Ya Misao!" Kaoru la para asustada "No fantasees, seguramente fue pura casualidad"

"Matas el romanticismo Kaoru"

"¡Que tiene de romántico haberme topado con el mismo hombre que casi me mata con su perro en una plaza?"

A Misao solo le brillaban los ojos comenzando a delirar sobre posibles escenas de amor, terror, y hasta de lucha en la que Kenshin y Kaoru eran los protagonistas. . . _locura_

Pero Kaoru no pudo obviar la frase de Misao, _"puede ser una jugarreta del destino, probablemente estén destinados a estar juntos" '¿juntos? Eso es imposible, si apenas nos conocemos' _pero lo que Kaoru tampoco pudo olvidar fue la mirada especial que le demostraba el pelirrojo, aquella mirada que Kaoru todavía no podía descifrar.

OooO

**Notas de la autora:** hohohhoho, se han encontrado Kaoru y Kenshin nuevamente! felices? espero que si, no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo, salvo que espero que les haya gustado y que por eso me dejen muchos reviews:P Perdon por actualizar tan tarde, pero es que empec las clases y tengo muchas pruebas, y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, PERDON. Ah, dense una vuelta por mi otro fic, acabo de subir el tercer chap.

En fin, reviews!

**MaeryxPunkgirl:** wiiiii, te gusto mi chap? gracias hnita! si, si lo voy a seguir.

**Chibe Chise**: viste que buena hnita soy (A),a vos tambien te gusta la historia? waaaaa! soy feliz :P, lo voy a seguir, voya intenctar actualizar mas rapido.

**gabyhyatt:** jajaj, sano? naah, solito no se queda, ya vas a ver, en el prox chap lo pongo. Gracias por dejarme un review! segui asi. Y si, como que Kenshin y Kaoru se tiran muchas miradillas.

**Cristy-girl**: jjajaj, si, Sano siempre tan perceptivo, aca se ve mas la percepción de Sano, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: jajajaja, bueno bueno, vere que es lo que voy a hacer con Megumi y con Aoshi, pero... no hacen re linda parejita? xD!

En fin, se acabaron los reviews!

**REVIEWS KAORU-CHAN FELIZ MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZARE**

**Los re quiero!**

**Kaoru-chan**


	8. Una Breve Pausa

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

"Conversaciones"

'_pensamientos_'

_Énfasis_

…………

**Like we were yesterday…**

8. Una breve pausa

Sano caminaba por las frías calles de Tokio, el almuerzo había transcurrido sin ninguna otra anormalidad, bah. . . ¿se podría llamar anormalidad al simple hecho de que Sano haya visto a Kenshin sonreír? O peor aún¡a Kenshin coquetear¿Eso es anormal? No, claro que no. Es atípico, teniendo en cuenta los años de amistad que llevan Sanosuke y Kenshin, no se puede pasar por alto que desde que se involucró en la vida de los Yukishiro, Kenshin había cambiado drásticamente, había dejado de sonreír, sus acciones eran más frías, al igual que el trato con las personas, fue en esos momentos donde fue llamado Battousai Himura, en síntesis había perdido la chispa, '_algo tuvo que haber pasado_'

Kenshin y Aoshi habían dejado a Yahiko en la casa, después irían a su oficina a firmar unos papeles de _'no se que cosa'_, antes de que Kenshin fuera a _'no se donde a ser no se que' _al menos eso es lo que Sano escuchó.

En el instante en el que Misao y Kaoru había salido por la puerta, Aoshi había apartado su vista de Kenshin, Yahiko siguió comiendo pero Sanosuke lo miró detenidamente, su mirada era difícil de descifrar, en aquel momento Kenshin se volvió a verle, sus ojos volvían a retomar su color dorado, mientras se sentaba y miraba su plato de comida por unos segundos y se volvía a Aoshi para conversar sobre su novia. No entendía nada. '_había vuelto a la... ¿normalidad?_'

Sanosuke pasó sus manos sobre sus cabellos despeinándose **"¡Mierda! No entiendo nada"** - dijo cansinamente mirando al cielo y notó que las nubes comenzaban a juntarse, tapando la luz de la luna y se teñían de negro amenazando con una tormenta. **"Será mejor que me vaya a casa, no hago mas que dar vueltas"** - pero algo lo detuvo, a lo lejos escucho unos rápidos pasos, parecía que alguien corría.

"**Por favor llévense todo lo que quieran pero déjenme ir"** - decía la suave voz de una mujer a los tres hombres que se le acercaban y la encerraban en un callejón sin salida.

"**Claro que nos llevaremos todo lo que queramos, por eso te llevaremos con nosotros" **- le dice un hombre de aspecto libidinoso que se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo en la mano.

"**No..."** - susurra la muchacha intentando escapar del agarre del segundo hombre.

"**Esa no es la forma mas adecuada de cortejar a una mujer"** - dice una voz desde la oscuridad.

Los hombres se dieron vuelta** "¿Quién eres?"**

"**Cuando la señorita dice que no, es no"** - repite la voz de la oscuridad

El tercer hombre saco una pequeña picana **"¿Quién eres?"** - repitió levantando considerablemente la voz, pero nadie respondió.

"**Jeje, es solo un cobarde"** - dice el segundo más tranquilo.

"**Eso es lo que tú crees"** - dice una voz a su espalda, cuando se da media vuelta sorprendido por la agilidad del desconocido, recibe un golpe en su mandíbula haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

"**¡Mierda!"** - grita el tercero, y se lanza con la picana en alto, dejando sus costillas descubiertas. El desconocido aprovechó los movimientos toscos del asaltante y lo golpeó haciéndolo caer, quedando inconsciente.

"**Ahora solo quedas tu"** - dice el desconocido mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía prisionera a la mujer.

"**¡Aléjate!"** - dice el hombre asustado - **"¡Aléjate o le corto el cuello!"** colocándole el cuchillo sobre el cuello de la joven asustándola, y haciéndola abrir grandemente sus ojos castaños.

"**No eras más que un cobarde"** - espeta el desconocido, avanzando con lentos pasos.

"**A-Aléjate"** - repite una vez más, su temblorosa mano se alzaba peligrosamente en el lado izquierdo del cuello de la joven y cuando vio que el desconocido se acercaba, sus nervios lo traicionaron y lo apuntó a él con el cuchillo - **"Te dije que te aleja-"** pero al dejar de apuntar con el cuchillo a la joven, el desconocido aprovecho tal descuido para proporcionarle una patada, haciendo volar el cuchillo rozándole la mano y dejándole una cortada.

"**Idiota"** - dijo el desconocido avanzando nuevamente hacia el agresor, proporcionándole una fuerte trompada que lo hizo volar unos metros y caer inconsciente.

"**¿Te encuentras bien?"** - pregunto el desconocido mirando a la mujer que se había resbalado y ahora estaba sentada en el piso.

"**si..."** - dice débilmente, intentando reincorporarse, pero el susto no le dejaba recuperarse haciéndola perder el dominio de sus piernas. El desconocido lo nota.

"**Déjame ayudarte"** - y delicadamente toma su mano, notando la suavidad de su piel, el desconocido se sonroja.

"**Muchas gracias..." **

"**Sanosuke, Sanosuke Sagara" **

"**Muchas gracias Sagara-san"** - dice la mujer sonriendo, provocando que Sanosuke se sonrojara más.

"**no hace falta agradecerme..."** - responde Sanosuke apenado - **"Cualquier que estuviese en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo"**

"**Pero usted estaba aquí Sagara-san, esa es la diferencia" - **responde la mujer, sonriéndole ampliamente, retomando lentamente la confianza.

Sanosuke no sabía que decir, la presencia de la mujer, no hacía mas que incomodarle de una manera muy placentera¿Tiene sentido?

"**¡Oh!"** - exclama la mujer rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a volverse incomodo - **"¡está lastimado!"** - dice al ver la sangre de la mano de su salvador, '_la herida no es muy profunda_' se dijo Sano, pero parecía todo lo contrario para la mujer que cuidadosamente tomó con sus delicadas y suaves manos la de Sano y acarició el borde de la herida, provocado una ligero escalofrío en la espalda de éste, la mujer sacó de su bolso una cajita y extrajo una curita de ella y le cubrió la herida con sumo cuidado temiendo lastimar al joven.

"**no era para tanto"** - fue la leve respuesta del sonrojado Sanosuke.

"**No sea tan orgulloso Sagara-san"** - fue la simple respuesta de la mujer - **"al fin y al cabo, una herida es una herida y como tal debe ser cuidada" **

"**Gracias. . ."** - Sanosuke estaba sorprendido ante la preocupación de la mujer, aunque aún había algo que le molestaba de toda la situación. - **"oi. . . ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?"**

Ante semejante pregunta, la aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se había olvido de presentarse y con una sonrisa dijo, o al menos lo intentó.

"**Watashi wa S-" **- pero esta vez algo estaba mal, muy mal, lo presintió. Tosió, y su mano fue directamente a su boca, se volvió a mirarla pero su vista se nubló, escuchaba la voz de Sanosuke como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, y la calidez de los brazos de Sanosuke alrededor de su cuerpo, en ese momento todo se volvió negro.

**OooO**

Había terminado de revisar los contratos sobre un caso de sucesión con Aoshi, y ahora se encaminaba con su audi negro hacia el encuentro con Sayo-dono, había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en los acontecimientos anteriores, sin embargo el olor a jazmines, la melena larga y azul y esos ojos como el océano, interrumpían siempre sus pensamientos. Y ya no sabía como hacer para evitar la mirada de Sanosuke que se había intensificado notoriamente. Estaba claro, que él no era de la clase de hombre que coquetea con meseras en restaurantes y mucho menos estando acompañado, por dos amigos y un menor.

Intuitivamente, sacó la alianza de su bolsillo y lo miró. De momento volvió su vista al reloj, 18.15, '_Tomoe debe estar en la reunión con los directores'_ no podía negar que no era feliz con su vida, tenía como mujer a una de las más famosas actrices de la farándula, él era uno de los hombres más respetados del país, tenía grandes amigos, Sanosuke, Aoshi, muchos lo idolatraban, como el pequeño Yahiko, estaba buscando una casa para vivir con Tomoe, su vida estaba bien como estaba, entonces¿Por qué aparecía en sus pensamientos aquella pelinegra¿Por qué se le a travesaba su dulce sonrisa¿Por qué le parecía recordar aquellos ojos azules¿Quién era Kaoru Kamiya? Volvió a guardar su alianza.

No entendía nada.

Ya eran las 18.30 y Kenshin se encontraba frente una casa de dos pisos, era bastante acogedora tenía una gran chimenea blanca que sobresalía del rojo techo, tenía ladrillos de vista, sus ventanas con marcos blancos que estaban adornados con pequeñas flores de diversos colores, su puerta de roble negra tenía una manija dorada en forma de león, y su hamaca blanca daba señales de que allí vivió, en algún momento, una niña, la entrada estaba bordeado de una baranda blanca que conducía hacia unas escaleras de ladrillo, esa casa daba un aire de felicidad, como si en ella hubiera vivido una familia muy feliz.

El vecindario era muy tranquilo, lejos de los ruidos de la ciudad, de los autos, y de los problemas que concernía las grandes ciudades. Avanzó sin perder de vista la entrada de la casa por si Sayo aparecía, revisó la madera a sus pies, era fuerte, las ventanas estaban en buen estado, tal vez algo desgastado por la humedad, sin embargo no era nada serio, se acercó a la hamaca, tenía escrito las siglas K.K en ellas. Seguramente tendría un significado, pero no se molesto en prestarle demasiada atención, sino que avanzó hacia el patio que era extenso pero el pasto estaba crecido dejando ver lo descuidado que se habían vuelto los dueños, había una gran pileta en el medio, al costado había una mesa enorme y a su izquierda había una parrilla donde todos los domingos se podría reunir la familia a comer un gran asado.

Se internó un poco más adentro, viendo un pequeño vivero, estaba lleno de plantas de diferentes colores, que denotaban que en un momento fueron la belleza de aquel jardín, pero hoy estaban todas marchitas, flores azules, rosas, rojas, amarillas, violetas, pero todas muertas, salvo una flor, una flor que parecía destacarse de las demás por ser muy especial y eso le llamó la atención.

Había una flor de jazmín que luchaba con vivir, estaba siendo comida por los insectos, había muchos yuyos a su alrededor, pero ella seguía allí, levantada con orgullo y dignidad frente al resto.

Kenshin se acercó a ella y tocó, sintiendo la suavidad de cada pétalo, miró a su alrededor y vio una regadera cargada con agua, alguien la dejaba a propósito, pero tampoco se digno a pensar demasiado sobre el tema, regó la planta y aspiró su olor, trayéndole recuerdos de lo sucedido anteriormente.

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya"_

"_Aa, un placer Kaoru-dono" _

"_el placer es mío. . ." _

"_Kenshin Himura"_

"_Un placer Kenshin"_

Mirando nuevamente la flor, se reincorporó lentamente. Sacudiendo su cabeza para que esos pensamientos se disiparan, volvió a mirar su reloj 18.56 '_Sayo-dono no ha llegado_' volviendo nuevamente al frente de la casa, le dedicó una última mirada. Era linda, se imaginaba trabajando en el vivero, Hachiko jugando con niños en un día de verano, y él mirándolos desde la hamaca junto a la dueña de los ojos azules.

Se paró en seco, en cuento aquellos ojos volvieron a interferir en sus pensamientos, se reprochó a si mismo por dejar que eso pasara.

Caminó hacia su auto y se subió puso en marcha el automóvil y se dispuso a marcharse, dándole una ultima mirada a la casa, que probablemente sería suya.

**OooO**

"**waaaaaaaaaaaa, nunca deseé tanto llegar a casa"** - dice Misao, cambiándose de ropa.

"**Sé lo que quiere decir"** - le responde Kaoru.

Finalmente habían terminado su turno de la noche. Después de atender la mesa cinco, Misao y Kaoru no tuvieron descanso hasta que el último cliente se fue, y ahora que todo había terminado, no podían sentirse más que satisfechas.

Tae les había pedido un favor muy grande se había enterado que los dos meseros que estaban enfermos, al final no iban a poder asistir por casi tres semanas enteras, por eso, la ayuda de Kaoru y de Misao iba a ser requerida por más tiempo, hasta que Tae encuentre un reemplazo y antes de que ambas empiecen con sus clases, o sea tiempo indeterminado.

"_Muchas gracias chicas por haberme ayudado hoy" - les había dicho Tae, depositándoles frente a ellas, una bandeja con dos tazas de cafés y dos grandes porciones de tortas. _

"_No hay problema Tae" - le contesta Kaoru, y mientras se le hacía agua la boca al ver la torta de chocolate. Amaba el chocolate._

Misao le sonreía ampliamente, no se podía quejar la había pasado bien, a pesar de que había muchas personas en el restaurante incluyendo maleducados como el cabeza de gallo y el mocoso insolente, había visto a su querido Aoshi-sama, y eso la había puesto feliz. Ahora estaba más segura de que quería a ese hombre, a pesar de que sea serio, frío y poco hablador, ella parecía ver algo que los demás no parecían ver, no le importaba que fuera casado, viudo, que tuviera novia o que se haya ido a vivir a Alemania, ella lo iba a querer igual, porque aunque no lo dijese mucho, ella se había enamorado.

"**¿Vamos Misao?"** - pregunta Kaoru, una vez que ambas estaban vestidas.

"**¡Hai!"** - responde sonriendo Misao.

Kaoru se había acostumbrado a los cambios de humor que a veces presentaba Misao, y con una sonrisa en la cara, ambas caminaron hacia la salida. Caían pequeñas gotas del cielo, las nubes habían tapado completamente la luz de la luna y mostraban signos de una gran tormenta, Kaoru se detuvo mirando el cielo.

Antes amaba la lluvia, amaba caminar bajo la lluvia, amaba cantar bajo la lluvia, pero ahora la lluvia representaba momentos oscuros de su pasado, momentos que intentaba olvidar, aunque eran en vano, porque en situaciones como esa, las recordaba con amargura. Ahora tenía encrucijadas en la lluvia, tenía recuerdos dolorosos en la lluvia, su símbolo de felicidad había cambiado hacía un año, ahora la lluvia significaba soledad. Sin embargo, en ese momento no recordaba solamente eso, sino que también reflexionaba sobre cierta mirada, de cierto particular pelirrojo, una mirada que la había dejado intrigada. ¿Qué significaba¿Por qué le importaba tanto¿Quién era Kenshin Himura?

No entendía nada.

"**¿Kaoru?" **

Kaoru se dio media vuelta, su mejor amiga Misao la miraba desde el auto preocupada. Se sintió un poco avergonzada y tonta, no estaba sola, tenía a su fiel amiga junto a ella, y con respecto al pelirrojo no podía perder tiempo en eso, fue solo un encuentro casual, una coincidencia, no tenía importancia, aquella mirada no significaba nada... no?

"**¿Daijobu?"** - le preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes, una vez que entró al auto

"**Hai, daijobu"** - le contesta sonriendo y poniendo en marcha el auto, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, intentando alejar lo que la lluvia significaba, e intentado alejar la mirada del pelirrojo que se infiltraba en sus pensamientos.

**OooO**

"**¡Necesito un médico urgente!" **- gritaba un desesperado hombre de cabellos castaños, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala de emergencias del hospital.

Sanosuke Sagara había estado cargando el cuerpo de la damisela inconsciente durante todo el trayecto. Se había maldecido así mismo, cuando decidió tomar un taxi, pensando que tal vez así pudiese llegar más rápido, pero las calles estaban bloqueadas por la inauguración de un nuevo local y sin perder más tiempo puteando al taxista por haber escogido aquella calle, claro que Sanosuke no sabía que _aquella_ era la una calle que te llevaba directo al hospital, pero en esos momentos Sanosuke hacía oídos sordos. Salió corriendo del taxi, hasta llegar al hospital, bajo las incesantes curiosas y alarmantes miradas del resto de las personas.

Rápidamente, Sanosuke se encontró envuelto por cinco enfermeros que tomaron a la mujer de los brazos de Sanosuke y la depositaron en una camilla y comenzaron a guiarla hasta una de las habitaciones disponibles de la sala. Mientras tanto, un nervioso Sanosuke, los seguía por atrás hablando sin cesar sobre los síntomas que ésta había sufrido.

"**Una vez que se desmayó, comenzó a sacudirse, como si tuviera una especie de ataque, había tosido sangre, pero no estaba lastimada. Unos hombres quisieron asaltarla pero ninguno llegó a tocarla, no se que-" **- pero la camilla desapareció tras una habitación, una enfermera cerró la puerta y se encaró a Sanosuke, cortándole la palabra.

"**Hiciste muy bien, ahora ella esta en manos del médico a cargo, no te preocupes" **- le había tranquilizado - **"Puedes ir a esperarla a la sala de espera. Pero ya no puedes hacer nada por ella"** - le había dicho antes de volver a entrar a la habitación y dejar a Sanosuke mirando atónito el marco de la blanca puerta, que lo separaba de la mujer.

Tenía algo de razón, ya no podía hacer nada por ella, pero se sentía inútil estando sentado en la sala de espera sin hacer nada y eso lo enfurecía, tenía ganas de golpear a los miserables que se había atrevido a atacarla desprevenida. _'Cobardes' _

Pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar en aquella sala, mientras que por su mente vagaban innumerables pensamientos sobre una mujer que minutos antes yacía en sus brazos.

**OooO**

"**¿Como se encuentra doctora?"** - pregunta el enfermero

"**Ya se esta mucho mejor"** - contesta la voz sensual de una mujer - **"aunque no me parece que el ataque, la sangre y que se haya desmayada se haya debido al susto de ser casi asaltada"** - meditó la mujer seriamente - **"Háganle unos estudios completos y llévenlos a mi oficina"** – un grupo de enfermeros se pusieron a trabajar en eso – **"mientras tanto iré a hablar con el hombre que la acompaño ¿Dónde esta?"**

"**La última vez que lo vi, estaba en la sala de espera, callado y serio, con solo verlo daba miedo"** - responde el enfermero - **"Aunque supongo que es natural, si la persona que quiero es atacada y le da un ataque, no estaría muy contento"**

"**Es lo más natural"** – afirma la doctora soltando su largo cabello negro y peinándolo con su mano izquierda – **"iré a verlo"** agrega antes de salir de la habitación.

Había sido una larga noche para la doctora Megumi Takani, no veía la hora de irse a su departamento y acostarse a dormir por días, teniendo a su lado el cuerpo caliente de Aoshi. Lamentablemente, ambas cosas eran totalmente imposibles por el momento, ya casi estaba amaneciendo, y seguramente Aoshi tendría que ir a trabajar.

Ahora que ambos habían vuelto de tan calurosas vacaciones, volvían a tener escaso tiempo para verse. Y más sabiendo que Aoshi se había mudado definitivamente a su nueva oficina, sabía que no lo vería mucho.

Aoshi era de aquellos hombres, que se comprometían con su trabajo y hasta no terminarlo no salían de la oficina para ver la luz del día. Sin embargo, esa cualidad fue una de las razones por la cual ella le terminó gustando. Aunque siempre se mostraba frío y serio, no le fue muy difícil saber que era un hombre simple, que disfrutaba de las delicias de la vida, sin ser demasiado arrogante con su estilo de vida, se bastaba con un silencioso lugar y meditar, nada más que eso, ella recordaba con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando mantenían pequeñas disputas sobre aquel tema.

Megumi era de aquellas mujeres que les gustaba mantenerse en movimiento, viviendo la adrenalina en cada segundo de su vida, tal vez fue esa una de las razones por la cual había elegido la medicina como carrera, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que su deseo fue siempre salvar a los demás, como si se lo debiera a alguien.

Mientras Aoshi vivía una vida tranquila, ella vivía una 'vida a las apuradas' como la catalogaban en las revistas de chimentos, así se hizo famosa, salvando vidas en distintas regiones del mundo, y al final sin darse cuenta ella fue salvada de aquella estresante vida por Aoshi. Aun recordaba su encuentro como si hubiese sido ayer.

**Oo-Flash-Back-oO **

_Megumi se encontraba en África ayudando a niños hambrientos, una noche mientras viajaba en su 4x4, atravesando un bosque, Megumi escuchó los gritos desesperados de una mujer, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió del auto con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y corrió guiada por los despavoridos aullidos de la mujer. _

_Para su sorpresa vio una mujer siendo 'atacada' por un hombre que la sujetaba por sus muñecas y la mantenía acorralada en un árbol, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la mujer, el hombre buscaba desesperadamente la boca de la mujer, mientras que ésta intentaba inútilmente forcejear, pero el hombre le superaba en tamaño, lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la victima de tal fechoría, y aquello a Megumi no pudo causarle otra cosa más que repulsión. _

_Actuando bajo impulso, se abalanzó hacia el agresor por su espalda, quien sorprendido intentó quitarse de encima al desconocido que lo había interrumpido. Aquel intento fue aprovechado por la atacada, que se separó lo más lejos posible del hombre intenta a ponerse los harapos de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo. _

_Las manos de Megumi fueron tomadas por el hombre, y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, el atacante se las arregló para posicionarla en la misma posición que había mantenido a la otra mujer. Sujetándola fuertemente, desvió su mirada hacía la otra mujer, que había desaparecido hacia el tupido bosque._

"_**Parece que te quedaste sola"**- fue la respuesta del hombre, que ahora apretaba contra el árbol el cuerpo de Megumi. _

_Al escuchar aquello Megumi entró en pánico, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su respiración era entrecortada. Sus ojos solo demostraron derrota, ella siempre había sido una mujer admirada por su valentía, y ahora estaba sola. La mujer la había abandonado, estaba en el medio de un bosque, alejada a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier pueblo más cercano, con un violador y no creía que sus gritos corrieran la misma suerte que la otra mujer. _

_Al mirar directamente los ojos de aquel salvaje y repulsivo hombre, noto la libidinosa mirada como respuesta, y se dijo a si misma, 'Siempre has sido una mujer admirada por tu valentía Megumi, no debes rendirte'. Ella no se rendiría, no se acobardaría de nada, mientras aquel hombre, tomaba una sola mano las dos muñecas de Megumi, y con la otra comenzaba a vagar por su cuerpo, lo miró directamente a los ojos, no se iba a permitir apartar la vista de ellos, demostrando su odio y su valentía, su orgullo. _

_Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió, el hombre cayó sobre su cuello, respirando fuertemente, algo lo había golpeado. Megumi miró extrañada la causa, y se encontró con la mirada más fría que alguna vez hubiese visto. _

_Había un hombre, atrás del atacante de Megumi, alto de cabellos oscuros y cortos con azules parecidos a dos glaciares que parecían detonar un odio indescriptible hacia el atacante. Tomándolo por el cuello, lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo de Megumi, y caminado lentamente se acercó a él. El aludido, aun mareado por ser zarandeado de aquella forma, se levantó mirando con odio al hombre que lo había interrumpido, y se abalanzó sobre él, lanzando golpes de izquierda a derecha. _

_Pero los golpes fueron esquivados con suma agilidad, y solo le tomo dos segundo embocarle un golpe en la mandíbula para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo._

_Mirándolo por última vez con desprecio, se acerco a Megumi que permanecía sentada en la base del árbol al haber perdido la fuerza de sus piernas para mantenerse en pie._

_Sin saber el porque, dejo que el desconocido la levantara y la llevara en brazos hasta la camioneta, la dejo sentada en el asiento trasero de éste, mientras que él abrió el baúl y sacó algo que ella no pudo ver y se adentró nuevamente hacia el bosque. Volvió al cabo de cinco minutos, Megumi seguía inerte mirando el asiento delantero._

"_**¿Te encuentras bien?" –** fue la pregunta del hombre, al sentarse junto a ella, mirándola comprensivamente._

_Megumi lo miró directamente a los ojos, y sin saber por que se tiró a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. El hombre, solo la abrazó y con sus manos, acarició su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron después, pero Megumi se quedo dormida. _

_Al despertar se encontró acostada en una cama, tapada con sabanas blancas, la luz del sol penetraba por las cortinas rojas, dejando visiblemente la vista al exterior. Se reincorporó y camino hacia la ventana, parecía estar en una enorme casa, su camioneta estaba en el garaje atrás de otra camioneta, su mirada se poso en la habitación, pulcramente ordenada, había un escritorio al lado de la cama, y allí estaba su cartera con su ropa lavada y doblada, un momento, se miró a si misma y descubrió que tenía puesto un pijama blanco '¡Quién demonios la había cambiado?'_

"_**Veo que te has levantado" –** dice una voz. Megumi mira instintivamente la puerta donde se encontraba la mirada fría del hombre que la había salvado la otra noche. **"pensé en entrar con una murga, para ver si te despertabas" –** '¿Acaso le estaba bromeando?'_

"_**¿Quién me cambió?" – **fue lo primero que salió de su boca, intentado parecer tranquila, pero falló en el intento, su mirada afirmaba lo que su voz denotaba._

"_**La criada" –** dijo simplemente el hombre entrando a la habitación - **"ella se hizo cargo de ti, mientras yo avisaba a la policía lo que había pasado"**_

_Megumi, se sonrojó ante tal revelación, había desconfiado de su salvador, aunque era un tanto frío, era apuesto, demasiado apuesto quizás, pero no se iba a dejar intimar por eso._

"**_Supongo que debería agradecerte"_**

"_**Supones bien"** _

_Megumi lo miró con ojos centellantes, habrá sido su salvador y todo lo demás, pero había algo que no le gustaba ni una pizca de ese hombre, aunque. . . sin embargo. . ._

"_**Gracias. . ."**_

"_**De nada, Takani-san" – **dice el hombre apresuradamente, aunque mantenía su carácter estoico – **"Será mejor que se cambie, la policía necesita que testifique" –** agrega antes de salir de la habitación._

"_**Un momento" – **espeta Megumi – **"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"**_

"**_Apareces en el noticiero, hace dos días que estás durmiendo y por ende estuviste ausente de cualquier medio de comunicación, y una doctora tan reconocida y bella como Megumi Takani, siendo por el momento el principal objeto de atención para muchos paparazis, no es fácil de olvidar" _**

_Megumi se había quedado con la boca abierta, no solo por el hecho de que había estado durmiendo por dos días enteros, sino porque el hombre le había dicho bella. Bueno, al parecer no era tan malo, después de todo._

"_**¿Cómo te llamas?" – **fue la pregunta de Megumi_

"_**Aoshi Shinomori" – **respondió el hombre mirándola directamente a los ojos, manteniendo el contacto visual – **"y si no te gusta el café frío te recomiendo que te vistas rápido." –** y sin nada que agregar salió de la habitación, dejando a una Megumi confundida._

_Después de una exhaustiva atestiguación en la comisaría, Megumi y Aoshi, estaban en un restaurante almorzando, no sabían porque pero había algo que le molestaba del otro y lo más extraordinario era que a pesar de que el sentimiento era mutuo, no dejaban de hablar y de reír, así Megumi se enteró como su salvador, se encontraba en esa zona. _

_Aoshi estaba en un viaje de negocios y había cerrado un contrato cerca de aquel bosque y debía atravesarlo para llegar a su casa, pero al ver la camioneta de Megumi abandona cerca del bosque y al escuchar unos ruidos extraños, no dudo en ir a investigar. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo antes de que algo malo pudiese pasar._

_A pesar de aquel sentimiento que ambos sentían por el otro, no fue un impedimento para dejar de verse, al contrario, a pesar de que vivían a distancia y de los líos de horarios que ambos compartían, igual parecían encontrarse en el supermercado, en el banco¡hasta en una fiesta! _

_Aunque esos encuentros no fueron más que simples coincidencias, ninguno de los dos dejo escapar la oportunidad de hablar y darse cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la relación se profundizara, y uno de los hechos detonantes fue: viajar juntos en avión rumbo a Japón, pero cuando digo viajar juntos, me refiero a que ¡se sentaron hasta juntos!_

_Cuando llegaron a Japón, se dieron cuenta de que ya no podían seguir siendo tan hipócritas y seguir diciendo que todo aquello era simple coincidencia, al salir del mismo taxi ya se miraban con ojitos cariñosos y cuando Megumi lo invito a tomar una taza de café, las maletas de Aoshi, permanecieron por tres días enteros al lado de la puerta del departamento de Megumi._

**Oo-Fin-del Flash-Back-oO**

De ello, ya había trascurrido seis meses y Megumi no podía negar que no estaba contenta. Caminando hacia la sala de espera, rezó a todos los cielos para irse a su departamento y expresarle a Aoshi, en forma adecuada cuanto lo quería.

**OooO**

Sanosuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, habían pasado muchas horas sentado en la sala de espera, todos los demás se habían ido retirando mientras ¡él seguía esperando respuestas!

Volvió a mirar su mano, donde permanecía aún, la curita que Sayo le había puesto. La curita estaba decorada con dibujos animados, eran los personas del anime Ranma ½, estaba p-chan, Shampoo (la gata), el panda Genma y el pato (nunca se acordaba el nombre). Sonrió al ver los dibujos, la mujer era tan infantil, era dulce y atenta, cuanto más hablaba de ella, más le agradaba, y al recordar su cara pálida y la sangre en su mano, Sano sentía una presión en el pecho.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, vagamente Sanosuke levanto la cara para ver quien se acercaba, en eso vio algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado y sin que pudiera pensar exclamó.

Aunque no fue solo la voz de Sanosuke, Megumi también se había sorprendido de ver al cabeza de pollo en la sala de espera y sin saber porque, también exclamó.

"**¡TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?" **

**OooO**

Sano: oi Kenshin¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo acá abajo?

Kenshin: Lo que pasa es que "Kaoru-chan" decidió hacernos cargo del cierre.

Sano¡ah claro! Encima que me hace quedar como un idiota¿tengo que hacer SU trabajo? Que la lleve el diablo

Kenshin: maa, maa, no seas tan injusto con Kaoru-chan, es una señorita muy ocupada, mira, hace servicio comunitario, ayuda en un jardín maternal y en un centro para chicos especiales.

Sanosuke: bueno, pero eso no le lleva todo el día.

Kenshin: pero también hace otras cosas, tiene seis horas semanales de inglés...

Sanosuke: bueno... todavía le quedan las mañanas

Kenshin: pero a la mañana tiene que estudiar, piensa, ella esta cursando quinto año de la secundaria, es el último año. Y tiene 14 materias, así que a la mañana se dedica a estudiar.

Sanosuke: bueno... ahora que lo dices

Kenshin: además la señorita Kaoru-chan, es una hija muy responsable, cuando llega del colegio se encarga de cuidar a su sobrina de un año, así su mamá puede descansar.

Sanosuke¿De enserio?

Kenshin: claro, y además de escribir a la señorita Kaoru-chan, le gusta mucho leer, así que semanalmente se compra algo para leer, por ejemplo esta semana se compró dos libros de Agatha Christie y...

Sanosuke¿Y esa?

Kenshin: es una escritora, escribe historias de detectives.

Sanosuke: ah, claro, y no tiene tiempo para hacer el cierre

Kenshin: Sano, no seas tan injusto, la lectura es lo único que relaja a la señorita Kaoru-chan.

Sanosuke: bueno, pero que pasa los fines de semana eh?

Kenshin: bueno, la señorita tiene amigos así que los sábados sale...

Sanosuke: Claro, primero los amigos ¿no?

Kenshin: pero es que no los ve siempre, y los extraña

Sanosuke¿y que pasa los domingos?

Kenshin: en el curso de la señorita están juntando plata para la fiesta de egresados, entonces los domingos se dedica a cocinar tortas y estu-

Sanosuke¿Tortas?

Kenshin: si, pero la señorita Kaoru-chan no es buena cocinando, yo escuche que se le había quemado tres bandejas de brownies y que al final tuvo que comprar una torta hecha.

Sanosuke: oh¡es que acaso ninguna Kaoru sabe cocinar!

Kenshin: pareciera que no...

Sanosuke: bueno, ya entendí, tiene una vida ocupada, pero que no crea que voy a hacer el cierre siempre eh!

Kenshin: es temporal Sano, además la señorita es buena

Sanosuke: si claro... bueno¿Qué sigue ahora?

Kenshin: Los reviews...

Sanosuke: ah cierto...

Kenshin: Kaoru-chan, quiere agradecer a gabyhyatt que la sigue siempre, y a su hija Mary Jean... oh... como la pelicula?

Sanosuke: no te distraigas Kenshin, terminemos rápido que quiero ir a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

Kenshin: pero ya terminamos...

Sanosuke¿Como?

Kenshin: No hay más reviews

Sanosuke¿y porque sigo acá¡Yo me voy!

Kenshin: espera Sano

Sanosuke¿¡y ahora que?

Kenshin: no te vas a despedir...

Sanosuke: ah si, bueno, este... lectores, lectoras... que les vaya bien, cuídense y déjenle reviews a Kaoru-chan, sino se va a enojar conmigo

Kenshin: y conmigo

Sanosuke: bueno... chau

Kenshin: hasta la próxima

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que les haya parecido gracioso lo anterior, siempre tuve ganas de hacerlo, voy a intentar repetirlo. En fin, esta parodia se debe al lío que tengo en mi cabeza, es un intento de relajación, bueno, pasemos a lo que importa.

Este capitulo lo termine antes de que me acosaran con pruebas en el colegio, por eso me quedo bastante decente.

Como vengo diciendo en todos mis fics, voy a retrasar la entrega de cada capitulo por razones lógicas (todo lo que dijeron Kenshin y Sano), con el colegio casi no puedo respirar y con inglés directamente muero de asfixia. Asimismo cuando llega la noche, estoy muy cansada y lo único que pienso es _tengo sueño_.

Voy a seguir escribiendo, pero no voy a actualizar tan rápido.

Muy bien, Sanosuke se encontró finalmente con la señorita amor y paz, y también con la novia de Aoshi¿Les gusto el flash back? Tengo miedo de ser demasiado repetitiva.

¿Y Kenshin que visitó esa casa que parece que la va a comprar? Temas puntuales de este capitulo, lo voy a explicar en próximos. Con Kaoru no paso nada en este capitulo, pero ya entrara en acción.

Esperando que Kenshin y Sano hayan contestado todas sus dudas.

**Bai Bai**

**Kaoru-chan**


	9. Paciencia, todo es cuestion de paciencia

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

"Conversaciones"

'_Pensamientos_'

_Énfasis_

……

**Like we were yesterday…**

9. Paciencia, todo es cuestión de paciencia

Una de las características mas importantes para ser un buen doctor, es la de tener siempre paciencia en todos los casos, nunca hay que dejarse inquietar por ningún paciente o accidente no importa lo grave o cascarrabias sea, siempre hay que actuar con calma, y eso Megumi lo sabía muy bien.

Sin embargo, todos sabían que esa no era una regla aplicable a la famosa doctora Megumi Takani. Con sus veinte cinco años de edad, Megumi no conocía lo que era la calma, muchas veces se la vio discutiendo con varios familiares de pacientes, enfermeros, colegas y periodistas. Y aquel no era la excepción.

Cualquiera que no conociera la personalidad de Megumi y la de Sanosuke, podrían a llegar a pensar de que era una conversación, (si se entiende como conversación, gritos), entre una pareja... algo enojada...

- "¿Cómo que demonios hago aquí, cabeza de pollo?" – Gritó Megumi eufórica – "¿Acaso eres ciego?"

- "Por supuesto que no, zorra, solo me pregunto quien demonios estas haciendo acá" – gritó Sanosuke reincorporándose y quedando una cabeza más que Megumi. Sin embargo la estatura no parecía incomodar a Megumi.

- "Pues entonces eres más idiota de lo que aparentas" – dijo Megumi enojada – "¡Soy doctora en este hospital!"

- "Con razón olía a zorras..."

- "¡Cuida tu vocabulario, cabeza de pollo!"

- "¿A quien le dices cabeza de pollo?"

- "¡Pues a quien mas¿¡Me ves hablando con otro cabeza de pollo?"

La discusión trascendió un tiempo más. Cuando los gritos ya no se los podía seguir aguantando, y varios pacientes se quejaban de los altos gritos, enfermeros se acercaron a la pareja gritona. Comenzaron a intentar a hacerlos entrar en razón y decirles que se encontraban en un hospital, pero eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

- "¡Ves zorrita, ya te mandan a callar por insoportable!" – espetó Sanosuke

- "Cállate cabeza de pollo, lo hacen porque no conocen a nadie en todo el Japón que sepa maldecir de la misma forma que ¡tu lo haces!"

- "¡Que demonios estas diciendo, zorra?"

- "¡Ya deja de llamarme zorra!"

Hasta que el colega amigo de Megumi, el doctor Genzai, apareció e intento calmar a su amiga, la cosa no paraba. Gracias al cielo, Megumi tenía un dedo más de frente que Sanosuke, y la situación no fue a mayores. Fue en ese momento, cuando se escuchó por detrás.

- "La señorita Amakuza se ha despertado"

Megumi volvió a la realidad, supuestamente estaba ahí para avisarle al acompañante de Sayo, su situación. Suspiró y volvió la vista a Sanosuke, abriendo la boca para hablarle, pero cuando vio sus ojos la volvió a cerrar.

En los ojos del castaño, había un extraño brillo, que Megumi no pudo descifrar. Ahora Sanosuke, permanecía quieto y serio en su lugar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Megumi volvió a hablar, pero esta vez no la cerró por algo inesperado en el comportamiento del castaño.

- "Pide hablar con el señor Sagara" – dijo la misma voz que había anunciado el despertar de la paciente.

Como un rayo, Sanosuke pasó por al lado de Megumi, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, solo se limito a preguntarle al enfermero el número de la habitación y seguirlo.

Megumi quedo desconcertada ante el comportamiento del joven, pero solamente le tomo un par de segundos recuperarse. Notó que el joven doctor a su lado le miraba intensamente.

- "¿Estas bien Megumi?" – preguntó el doctor Genzai.

- "Si, solo que ese hombre me saca de quicio, nada más" – dijo Megumi como excusándose y dándose media vuelta en camino a su consultorio.

Cuando llego a ella y cerró la puerta tras de si, sintió un sabor amargo en su boca.

O o o O

En la habitación 311, se encontraba Sanosuke sentado en una silla, mirando detenidamente a unos ojos verdes que lo observaban con ternura, ante aquella mirada el castaño no sabía muy bien que decir. El silencio reinaba en la habitación

Sayo Amakuza, estaba algo pálida en contraste con la habitación, las sabanas blancas cubrían la bata que envolvía su cuerpo. Sus pertenencias estaban en una mesita al costado de la cama, al igual que sus ropas. El enfermero le había tirado una indirecta de que pasaría toda la noche en el hospital, y que por lo tanto debía sentirse cómoda, y esperar a la doctora.

- "¿Te duele algo?" – preguntó Sanosuke incomodado por aquel silencio, intentando romperlo

- "no, no me duele nada" – respondió Sayo con una sonrisa

- "¿Quieres algo para tomar?"

- "no, gracias"

- "¿Algo para comer?" – Siguió preguntando – "Puedo conseguir un par de pizzas-"

- "Estoy bien Sagara-san" – dijo aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación

- "Muchas gracias Sagara-san" – dijo la suave voz de Sayo quebrando el clima

Sanosuke la miro confundido – "¿Por que me agradeces?" – Preguntó – "Yo no he hecho nada"

- "Eso no es cierto, me ayudaste con esos hombres, y me trajiste al hospital cuando me desmayo. No se como agradecerle Sagara-san" – contento sonriendo Sayo

Sanosuke se la quedo mirando unos instantes, no sabía muy bien que decirle, pero se sentía completamente feliz, cuando la mujer le sonrió.

- "Yo se como"

- "¿Que?" – pregunto Sayo, confundida

- "que yo se como me lo puedes agradecer"

- "ah... dígamelo por favor Sagara-san" – respondió calidamente la mujer - "Si esta en mis manos haré lo posible"

- "No me llames Sagara-san"

- "¿Como?" – preguntó Sayo desconcertada

- "No me gusta, me hace sentir viejo" – contestó Sanosuke jugando con sus dedos como un niño pidiendo un caramelo – "Digamos, no soy viejo, ni siquiera llego a los veinte... bueno, esta bien, es el próximo mes, pero..."

Sayo se lo quedo mirando, incrédula al ver al joven castaño comportarse de manera tan infantil y no pudo evitar reírse, pero fue una risa sincera, que contagio a Sanosuke y río sonrojado, sin saber que aquella mujer le causaba estragos es su mente.

Y fue en ese preciso momento, en el que Megumi abrió la puerta. La risa se acabo al instante. Megumi posó su mirada en Sayo, quien tenía los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa adornaba su cara en una expresión de felicidad. Y cuando dirigió su mirada a la de Sanosuke, lo encontró serio pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Y no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo un sabor amargo en su boca.

- "Sayo Amakuza" – leyó Megumi de la carpeta del paciente – "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

- "Ya me encuentro mucho mejor doctora" – respondió amablemente Sayo – "Creo que el desmayo fue un susto, nada más"

- "¿un susto?" – Repitió Megumi mirándola fijamente – "En cualquier caso, me gustaría que se hiciera unos exámenes para estar seguros, después se podrá retirar"

- "Muchas gracias doctora, pero no es necesario" – respondió rápidamente Sayo – "De en serio... ya me encuentro bien"

- "Tengo que insistir" – dijo Megumi mirándola severamente.

- "De enserio doctora, no hay nada de que preocuparse" – Sayo siguió con la sonrisa en la cara

- "Creo..." – dijo Sano hablando por primera vez civilizadamente y con una suavidad en su voz, según Megumi – "que la doctora tiene razón, deberías hacerte los exámenes, no pierdes nada"

'_Con que ahora soy doctora eh!_'- pensó Megumi, alzando una ceja incrédula (ironizó)

"No... de enserio... me encuentro bien, solo fue el susto" - pero no dejo de notar, como los ojos de Sayo cambiaban y miraban a Megumi intensamente. Presintiendo que era lo mejor no presionar, Megumi dio por finalizada la conversación.

- "En ese caso, me gustaría que pasara a verme, para ver como se encuentra"

- "Por supuesto" – respondió Sayo aliviada al ver que Megumi entendió su indirecta.

- "Solo debe llenar unas planillas y ya puede irse"

- "Muchas gracias doctora" – y dando una última mirada a la habitación, salió de ella.

**O o ------------------------------------ o O**

Las rebeldes nubes negras cubrían el cielo amenazando con una lluvia intensa. Los fuertes vientos alertaban a los vecinos de una posible tormenta. Varios locales, que servían al aire libre, tuvieron que cerrar por mal tiempo. Aunque para otros, eso significaba que la cafetería The Fourth Avenue Café, estaría repleto.

"Parece que va a llover" – dijo Misao mirando por la ventana, cuando regresaba de llevar un café a la mesa cuatro.

"Es extraño" – dijo Kaoru también mirando por la ventana – "Estamos en primavera"

Lamentablemente, no pudieron apreciar las hermosas nubes que adornaban el cielo. Una enorme cantidad de personas, habían buscado refugio en varios locales por los vientos fuertes. Y The Fourth Avenue Café, estaba abierto.

Kaoru y Misao, habían decidido seguir ayudando a Tae, hasta que pueda conseguir unos suplentes. Aunque le habían advertido que una vez que empezaran las clases, no podrían. Sin embargo, Tae estaba segura que para principios de Marzo ya no las necesitaría.

En marzo comenzaría las clases en la universidad. Misao estaba muy contenta por eso. Pero Kaoru no parecía reaccionar todavía. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado de la universidad con alguien. Sus padres fueron los últimos.

Kaoru suspiro. '_estan muertos Kaoru. Y no van a volver solo con pensarlo_' habían sido duras las palabras que se había dicho tiempo atrás. Asimismo, los dolores de un tema inconcluso duelen más que de uno aceptado.

"Bienvenido" – la voz de uno de los meseros se escuchaba distante para Kaoru, quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no percató que la lluvia se había desatado minutos antes, y que solo le tomó un par de segundos para que las gotas furiosas golpearan todo a su paso.

- "Buenos días" – saludó automáticamente cuando notó que alguien se sentaba en la barra.

- "Buenos días señorita Kaoru" – le respondió una voz masculina.

Kaoru se dio media vuelta sorprendida¿Quién conocía su nombre? Para después darse cuenta, que tenía una pelirrojo sentado frente a ella - "¡KENSHIN!" – exclamó entre sorprendida y contenta

Kenshin notó cierto tono de afección en las palabras de Kaoru, y no pudo contenerse de agrandar su sonrisa cuando la pelinegra le llamó por su nombre.

- "veo que se acuerda de mi"

- "Claro, no me choco con muchos hombres en la calle"

- "Me halaga"

- "¿torrencial?" – preguntó echándole un vistazo a sus ropas.

- "Furioso" – respondió mirándose detenidamente – "dudo mucho que se seque enseguida ¿no?"

- "Yo no tendría muchas esperanzas"

- "Bueno, la gripe no mato a nadie todavía" – agregó despreocupadamente

- "Pero si se puede evitar mejor; te traeré algo caliente" – dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba

Kenshin sonrió al verla atenderlo. No sabía porque sus pies lo habían echo caminar más de veinte cuadras solo para tomar un café, cuando bien podía hacerlo en su oficina. Su eficiente secretaria le traería al mismo papa si se lo pedía.

Sin embargo, sintió un impulso esa mañana, necesitaba ir al The Fourth Avenue café; y sin ninguna razón aparente, se apareció, casi se podría decir que se materializó. Y eso que tenía varias juntas administrativas esa tarde. Aoshi lo mataría.

- "Aquí tienes" – apareció Kaoru, con una taza de té bien caliente, con rodajas de limón cortadas en un plato. Kenshin dio un sorbo e hizo una muesca de asco.

- "¿Qué es esto?" – dijo tragando con dificultad.

Kaoru levanto una ceja – "Es una antigua receta familiar. Bébelo" – dijo mirándolo severamente.

Kenshin sonrió y volvió a tomar. La verdad que sabia horrible.

- "¿no deberías estas trabajando?" – le preguntó Kaoru. No sabía porque, pero tenía ganas de hablar con él. Tampoco sabía muy bien porque lo estaba tuteando, o porque se alegraba de verlo. Solo quería hablarle.

- "emm... si, bueno... tenía ganas de un café"

- "ah... ¿entonces trabajas cerca de aquí?"

- "cof... cof..." – Kenshin se atragantó. Como se le explica que había tenido que caminar más de veinte cuadras, solo porque tuvo un deseo irrefrenado de tomar un café en _ese _restaurante. No, lo iba a tomar de egocéntrico o peor de loco – "bueno..."

- "HIMURA!" – dijo la vocecita de una jovencita algo chillona, a su espalda. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la amiga de Kaoru, la misma que había estado atendiendo la mesa aquel día.

- "señorita Misao, un gusto verla" – saludó Kenshin sonriendo

- "Cuanta formalidad..." – dijo Misao, haciendo una mueca obvia, haciendo notar su desagrado ante la formalidad – "Solo llámame Misao" – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Kenshin solo sonrió. – "¿Qué haces aquí? La lluvia es horrible"

- "Tenía deseos de tomar un café" – dijo simplemente, tomando un sorbo de la taza.

- "Pero eso no es café" – dijo Misao mirando la taza de té. Esta vez volvió su mirada hacia Kaoru – "Kaoru, no me digas que te confundiste _otra vez_ de pedido" – Misao abrió los ojos – "¡Ya es la cuarta vez de lo que lleva de día!"

- "Mou! Misao, no tienes que recordármelo" – Kaoru se sonrojó débilmente. Esa mañana, le habían pedido dos tazas de café expreso, con un capuchino con leche baja calorías, y dos con crema. Claro, que Kaoru entendió todo mal, y les terminó llevando 5 cortados, y un banana split. Increíble.

Kenshin vio la cara de Kaoru, y sonrió contento. Nunca la había visto tan adorable.

Kaoru volvió su cara a Kenshin y lo vio reírse, lo cual aumento el rubor en sus mejillas e incrementó su ira.

- "¡Kenshin¿De que te ríes?"

- "oro... no, de nada Kaoru-dono" – respondió Kenshin reprimiendo la carcajada que se le estaba a punto de salir –

- "Kenshin..." – '_oh no, de nuevo esa voz de ultratumba_' pensaba Kenshin. Pero al instante se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar así. Extraño, tuvo el presentimiento que ya la había escuchado antes. Esa voz le producía escalofríos por toda su espalda.

- "Lo siento. Es que... no sé como te puedes confundir cuatro veces en un día" – dijo Kenshin riendo con ganas.

- "¡baka, no te rías!" – dijo una colérica Kaoru, saltando sobre el mostrador para golpearle fuertemente en la cabeza a Kenshin, con lo primero que tenía a mano. Una taza. El pobre Kenshin, desorientado por el golpe, comenzó a tambalearse en su asiento para caer de espaldas. Misao y Kaoru lo rodearon

- "oye, baka... Ya no es gracioso... ¡Kenshin! Te estoy hablando¿me escuchas?"

- "ororororororororo"- repitió constantemente el pelirrojo. Sus ojos se movían como espirales.

- "¡Ya deja de decir tanto estúpidos oro's Himura!"

- "orororooo"

Una multitud se cerró en ronda alrededor del pelirrojo, preocupados por el comportamiento del caído. Kaoru y Misao miraron a Kenshin y luego se miraron. No pudieron reprimir una enorme carcajada. A pesar de la fuerte lluvia que azotaba las ventanas. A pesar del frío del día. A pesar de todo eso, dentro del The Fourth Avenue Café, había un clima calido, casi armonioso.

**O o ------------------------------------------ o O**

Megumi entraba al estacionamiento del hospital, buscando su auto. Era demasiado tarde para pensar en todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido en la mañana. Había salido del consultorio con el entreceño fruncido y ninguno de sus colegas se atrevieron a hablarle en lo restante del día.

A Megumi no le molestaba tener que quedarse toda la noche a haciendo guardia, es más esa había sido una de las razones por la cual había elegido esa carrera. Estar bajo la presión del momento, bajo la adrenalina de lo no programado. Era emocionante.

En las primeras horas de la mañana del día, había estado cuidando de Sayo Amakuza, una jovencita de no más de veinte años parecía simpática y calma, aunque de comportamiento un tanto extraño.

Megumi, volvió a fruncir el ceño, al recordar la mirada extraña que le había dado para callarla... a distancia se notaba que no le gustaba los hospitales, y mucho menos los análisis, sin embargo notó que la sonrisa de aquella mujer no era sincera.

¿Por qué el temor a los análisis¿Qué ocultaba? Había hablado con su amigo, y juntos no habían llegado a nada determinante. Recordaba sus palabras

- "_Es una mujer joven y linda. Probablemente tenga miedo de saber si esta enferma._"

Era una posibilidad. Pero cuando intento refutarle, diciendo que el no había visto su mirada. Él solo se limitó a sonreír.

- "_Entonces solo estaba fingiendo frente a ese hombre. ¿Quien se puede resistir a una damisela en peligro?_"

De pronto se le apareció una imagen en la cabeza. Sanosuke defendiendo a Sayo de un par de hombres vestidos de policías. Venciéndolos a todos. Después Sayo le agarraba de la mano y sonreían felices. Megumi frunció el entreceño. _¿Qué hacia el idiota del cabeza de gallo en sus pensamientos?_

'_Muy tarde para pensar en estas cosas'_ se dijo mientras entraba al auto. Pero no lo puso en marcha. Al contrario, se quedo sentada mirando la nada, pensando en la mirada extraña que había recibido de Sayo, y la mirada de alivio de Sanosuke.

¿Serían novios¿Hermanos¿Vecinos? Megumi se sacudió la cabeza. ¿Y a ella que demonios le importaba si eran novios o si era su próximo donante de riñón? No tenía nada de malo. Como dijo el doctor Genzai, Sayo era un jovencita muy linda y Sanosuke parecía tener una debilidad hacia las damiselas en peligro. '_estupido cabeza de gallo_, _es la segunda vez que me lo encuentro y ya me da dolores de cabeza, como antes_' un momento... ¿Cómo _antes_? Pero si ella no lo conocía... ¿Además que le importaba a ella, el porque Sanosuke estaba tan aliviado de ver a Sayo sana y salva? ni que le importara tanto. ¿Por qué le iba a interesar desentrañar la mirada que le había dirigido Sanosuke a Sayo? Ni que se _muriera_ por saberlo._ 'Como si quisiera saberlo.'_

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio, con la vista fija en la pared del estacionamiento enfrente a ella.

'_Muy tarde para pensar en estas cosas'_ se dijo nuevamente finalizando el tema, mientras hacia andar al auto y salía del hospital.

Lastima que las cosas van a ser demasiado tarde para cuando Megumi comience a pensarlas.

**O o ------------------------------------------------- o O**

Cuando las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer del cielo. Kaoru Kamiya y Misao Machimachi, salieron del restaurante. Habían terminado su turno.

- "Este lugar me va a provocar una asiática" – se quejó Misao, dándose pequeños golpecitos en su espalda – "Si Tae no fuera mi amiga, me quejaría en Abusos de Menores. ¿Por qué todo el mundo toma café es este restaurante?"

- "Misao, no seas tan extremista" – sonrió Kaoru ante las ocurrencias de su amiga

- "Claro, tu lo dices porque estuviste toda la tarde con Himura, y yo tuve que ir de un lado a otro con los pedidos."

Kaoru se sonrojo. Era verdad que había estado hablando con Kenshin. ¡Pero no toda la tarde! Había tomado mucha confianza con el pelirrojo, y no sabía porque. ¡Si recién lo conocía¿Acaso sus padres no le habían enseñado a no ser tan amistosa con un hombre que apenas conoce¿Por qué apenas lo conocía no? Solo sabía su nombre y su apellido. No sabía nada más. ¿Y si era un violador que pensaba llevarla hasta México para prostituirla?

'_No, Kenshin no es así'_

¿Pero como podía estar tan segura¿Solo porque se sentía cómoda cada vez que hablaba con él¿Solo porque se sentía protegida¿Solo porque se sentía querida? Misao y Tae la querían.

'_Pero no de la misma forma que Kenshin'_

Kenshin la miraba de una manera muy especial. '_Esos ojos'_ Esos ojos demostraban algo más que ella no podía descifrar. '_¿qué?_' Tal vez es la edad. Ella tenía entendido que cuando más grande sos, tu mirada es más penetrante. Y así era la del pelirrojo. Cada vez que lo veía notaba como esos ojos lavandas la inspeccionaban como si le estuvieran haciendo un examen de rayos X. Pero ¿Qué tan grande era? Esta bien, su físico era envidiable. Muchos hombres matarían por ese físico. Sin embargo, eso no significaba nada. Hombres mucho mas grandes de Kaoru estaban muy bien físicamente. ¿Y si tenía cuarenta? Kaoru se asusto. Ella no podría tener una relación con alguien de _cuarenta_.

Un momento¿acababa de decir _relación_?

- "¿Vamos?"

Kaoru dio un salto de casi treinta metro. Se había olvidado que Misao estaba a su lado. No sabía como sus pies la habían llevado hasta su auto y sus manos le habían asegurado el cinturón de seguridad. Pero hasta ahí había llegado. Aparentemente se había quedado inmóvil.

- "¡Kaoru!" – Misao le vio apremiante – "¡Vamos!"

- "uh... ah... si, vamos" – Kaoru pareció salir de un nube de ensueño. Misao la miro extrañada. Los movimientos de Kaoru eran torpes, no embocaba la llave en la cerradura del auto, además tenía el entrecejo fruncido y Misao sabía que generalmente era porque pensaba en algo que no llegaba a entender. Y eso podía significar una sola cosa. Misao de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta.

- "¿Te gusta?"

Kaoru se detuvo en seco y dejo caer las llaves en lo profundo del auto. Enfrentó a Misao con una cara más roja que un tomate en insolación.

- "Misao ¡Qué demonios estas diciendo?" – Ladró – "¡Kenshin es solo mi amigo!"

- "¿Quién hablo de Himura?" – Preguntó Misao con una carita de ángel – "Yo solo te hablaba de mi nuevo lápiz labial. Mira" – Y se tiro el pelo para atrás, para que Kaoru pudiera ver mejor su cara.

Kaoru más sonrojada, solo movió las manos y al igual que la cabeza con un gesto afirmativo – "Si, Misao. Me gusta"

Misao sonrió complacida. Ella no llevaba ningún lápiz labial. Ahora todo se ponía más interesante

'_Oh Kaoru eres tan predecible. Esto va a ser divertido_'

Oo------------------------------------oO

**Notas de la autora:** Muy bien, se que tarde un montón con estos capítulos pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? La vida me mantiene muy ocupada, aunque no de la manera que a mi me gustaría. Prefiero mil veces estar sentada frente a la computadora que, estar acostada en mi habitación pensando en lo que podría ser mi musa inspiradora.

Últimamente, no lo voy a negar, estuve pensando mucho, demasiado para mi gusto sobre un hecho muy peculiar.

Una amiga mía, esta pasando por la misma situación que yo. A ella le gusta un chico, mucho. Pero este chico... como decirlo... esta con ella cuando le conviene... "puchinball" ¿se entiende? Porque este chico, que es grande, mucho mas grande que ella, esta algo 'confundido'. En este caso, hay dos chicas. Que a él no le dan ni cinco de pelota. En cambio, mi amiga, si. Pero al parecer a él, mucho no le importa. Sino que la 'usa' como alimento para su ego.

Increíble. Yo siempre tuve bien en claro, que una cosa así nunca me iba a pasar. Pero ahora me trago mis palabras.

Le aconsejé, (y no soy nadie para aconsejar en este momento), que se tomara las cosas con calma, (lo que ninguna de las dos tenemos), que si él chico, de verdad le quería, el solito iba a volver.

Pero seamos sinceras chicas, cuando el chico que te gusta, te mira con ojitos tiernos que pareciera que el mundo se te acaba de solo verlo, que te sonríe de una forma capaz de derretir el glaciar Perito Moreno, y te habla con tanta dulzura, que hasta la misma miel te parece amarga. Es _imposible _dejar de hablarle y darte tiempo. Es solo imposible.

Y yo lo sé. Porque aunque en mi caso no hay dos chicas, solo hay una. Es suficiente para que me de miedo. Y mucho.

Quiero olvidar todo, quiero maldecir el día en el que empecé a sentir cosas extrañas que estaba segura de controlar, quiero detestarlo, quiero odiarlo. Pero no puedo. No puedo. Me resulta tan difícil no perdonarlo. Solo con verlo me olvido de todo. Y maldigo mi debilidad.

¿Por qué se supone que las cosas sean tan difíciles¿Por qué no pueden ser más simples¿Por qué hay que depender tanto? Hay veces en la que desearía extirparme los sentimientos, así no siento nada y no estaría pasando por esta encrucijada.

Yo le quiero mucho. Es un amigo muy importante para mí. Y tengo miedo de que las cosas terminen mal, y que las cosas terminen bien. Aunque sé que las probabilidades de que eso pase son nulas.

Ya ni me reconozco. Yo, que siempre fue optimista, que le veía todo su lado positivo, que intentaba no deprimirme por mucho tiempo, que era todo amor y paz. Ahora me siento, fría, furiosa, deprimida, vacía.

¿Por qué cada vez que veo sus fotos juntos, siento como si mi estomago diera una vuelco de repulsión¿Por qué siento que todo dio un grito de 180°¿Por qué siento un peso de miles de toneladas cuando sé que no puedo decirles muchas cosas por que sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte¿Por qué siento un dolor en el pecho cada vez que sé algo de ellos dos¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo a pesar de todo?

Quiero ahogarme en una piscina, quiero vivir en una incubadora, quiero cerrar el capullo que se abrió nuevamente. Pero también quiero verle. Quiero hablarle. Quiero sentirlo, pero no de la manera que todos piensan, sino de la otra manera, quiero sentirlo cerca de mí.

Quiero llorar, pero las lágrimas se rehúsan a salir, como si fueran como la fruta prohibida que no hay que comer.

Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo. Si no hay nada entre nosotros¿porque hace cada comentario que me hace ruborizar hasta la espina dorsal¿Por qué lo siento tan cerca mío cuando nos encontramos¿Por qué juega conmigo si de verdad no siente nada?

No entiendo. Y si sigo así nunca lo voy a entender. Sé bien que es lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Pero como arriesgar tanto¿Y si lo hecho a perder¿Y si las cosas cambian para siempre? No sería capaz de soportarlo. No podría. Y yo le quiero tanto. Es tan buen amigo.

Es todo un dilema, que no me queda otra más que tratar de resolverlo. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Tengo que tener firme mi respuesta, antes de que él descubra la suya. Que feo se siente, tener que depender tanto de alguien.

Creo que me explaye más de lo que esperaba, pero necesitaba descargarme. Tal vez creo que acá puedo encontrar buenos consejos. Me ayudaría mucho.

Espero que les vaya bien. Que no pasen por lo que estoy pasando porque es horrible, es muy doloroso.

Suerte, un beso y un abrazo.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**Reviews:**

Misao: oh, mira Kaoru, la cámara ya esta encendida

Kaoru: mou! Yo sabía que no era una fábrica de chocolate

Misao: no me digas que te lo creíste. ¡Eso es una película Kaoru! "Charlie ande the chocolate factory" no creía que cuando "Kaoru-chan" dijo que había chocolate pensaste en chocolate de verdad y no en la película.

Kaoru: uh... claro que no... En fin¿comenzamos?

Misao: si... cuando vea a Himura y al cabeza de pollo lo pagaran ¿Cómo es eso de dejarnos solas?

Kaoru: hai, hai¿Cómo se atreve...?

Misao: terminemos rápido. Así lo vamos a buscar ¿de quien es el primero?

Kaoru: el primero es de **gabyhyatt **es una de las lectoras devotas de "Kaoru-chan" siempre le deja un review y ella se lo agradece mucho

Misao: oh... que bueno... el malhumor de "Kaoru-chan" puede ser catastrófico

Kaoru: hai ... "Kaoru-chan" le responde esto: « _**Gabyhyatt:** Pensé mucho en tu review, y la verdad es que creo que tener razón, así que voy a seguir tu consejo y voy a hacer algo especial para Sayo. Así que la parte de Sayo, todo lo que venga va a ser gracias a vos. Espero verte en este capitulo_ »

Misao: veo, que ya pensó en todo...

Kaoru¿Qué tendrá pensado para Sayo?

Misao: no se, fíjate si dice algo en el próximo review

Kaoru: a ver... este es para **Yumiki-sama** y le dice: _«__**Yumiki-sama:** Sos la primera que me dice algo al respecto de Megumi y Aoshi. Si, es verdad, es original, supongo. Yo también espero tener suerte con las cosillas (llamadas vulgarmente, responsabilidades) que 'ocupan' mi día o más bien mi vida. Seguiré intentando cocinar, es difícil, pero a esta altura... Nos vemos. »_

Misao¿¡tampoco sabe cocinar? oi... pero ustedes son un caso perdido... crees que sepa distinguir entre la sal y el azúcar, tan bien como vos Kaoru.

Kaoru: MOU! Misao, la gente te esta escuchando

Misao: ni que fuera un misterio... en fin, ahí no habla nada de nada. ¿La otra?

Kaoru: la otra es de **Cristy-girl**, que le responde _«__**Cristy-girl:** bueno, creo que por vos, voy a considerar una vez más el futuro de la pareja... Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Y que la espera no se haya prolongado mucho. »_

Misao¿Qué pareja?

Kaoru: no se, no dice nada. Me parece que vas a tener que esperar para enterarte.

Misao: noooooooooo ¿Qué esperar¿Vamos a la casa?

Kaoru¿no es tarde?

Misao: y la despertamos, además no puedo aguantar la intriga.

Kaoru: esta bien... Bueno lectoras... Disfruten del fin de semana. ¡Nos vemos!

Misao¡¡Adioooooooooooooooooós¡Hasta la próxima!

**Take care & Eat cake**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	10. Enamorados

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

"Conversaciones"

'_Pensamientos_'

_Énfasis_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicados a todos los enamorados_

* * *

……

**Like we were yesterday…**

10. Enamorados

Megumi estaba acostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Aoshi. Lo había extrañado tanto ese día. Necesitaba tanto verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo... Supuestamente no se verían hasta el fin de semana. Un problema con los horarios, cuando él descansaba, ella trabajaba y viceversa. Pero él la había sorprendido como en innumerables ocasiones.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento encontró un sendero de rosas que la llevaban a su habitación. Las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas. Solamente estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas. Su cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas. Había una botella de vino, dos copas y chocolate blanco y negro. Y sentado sobre ella se encontraba Aoshi, sonriéndole.

- "Justo a tiempo" – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- "¿Hiciste todo esto?" – preguntó Megumi atontada. No había escuchado lo que le había dicho. Estaba más sorprendida en la decoración de su dormitorio.

- "Claro" – respondió Aoshi, acercándose a ella. Paso un brazo sobre su cintura, abrazándola tiernamente – "Espero que no te hayas olvidado de que día es hoy"

Megumi frunció el ceño. ¿Qué fecha era¡Pero si no era ninguna en especial!

- "Aoshi ¿estas bien?" – preguntó mirándolo preocupada, posicionando su mano en su frente. Capaz tenía fiebre y deliraba – "Hoy no es un día especial"

Aoshi solo sonrió. Y le mostró su reloj despertador. 24.02. Megumi lo observo sin entender. Aoshi se acercó a su oído y le dijo.

- "Feliz día de los enamorados"

Megumi abrió los ojos de sorpresa. '_ya es medianoche. ¡Hoy es 14 de febrero!_' Megumi abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Aoshi fue más rápido y cortó la distancia. Sus labios se juntaron. Provocando en cada estómago un ligero movimiento, que ambos experimentaban siempre que se besaban. Esa pasión desenfrenada. Con ese deseo latente en sus ojos. Como un animal sediento por su presa, cortó el beso para mirarla fijamente. Y Megumi lo vio. La lujuria estaba allí. Tan improvisto, descendió sus labios hasta el cuello de Megumi, por lo que ella tuvo que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle mayor facilidad. Las manos de Aoshi, se perdían entre las ropas de su amante, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda. Cuando Aoshi le quitó la camisa Megumi ya no podía soportarlo más. Todo era endiabladamente exquisito. Necesitaba tocarlo. Necesitaba demostrarle cuando le quería. Cuanto le amaba...

Tomándolo desprevenido, lo empujo hacia la cama. Aoshi estaba sorprendido¿se rehusaba? Pero cuando vio la mirada de Megumi, notó el deseo. En ese momento, ella saltó sobre él y comenzó su labor.

Sus manos tomaban el cabello de Aoshi, corto y suave... sus labios le partían la boca. Las manos de éste estaban en la cintura de Megumi subiendo y con un ágil movimiento le desprendió el corpiño. Megumi cortó el beso y lo miró. Aoshi le devolvió la mirada. Megumi se sentó sobre él y se sacó el corpiño.

Esa noche sería larga. Pero no le importaba

**O o------------------------------------o O**

"gracias por su compra"

Era un hermoso día cuando Kaoru saludó a la asistente de compras y lo siguió siendo hasta que ella finalizo las compras. Fue hasta que se detuvo a comprar un helado cuando las oscuras nubes comenzaron a formarse alrededor del sol, amenazando con llover.

"¡Arigato gozaimasu!" – agradeció Kaoru recibiendo su suculento helado de chocolate.

Cuando iba a darle el primer bocado, una gotita le cayó en la nariz. Levantó la vista al cielo, y millones de gotas le cayeron en la cara. Todas las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a salir del área de tiro, refugiándose en los techos de las tiendas o hasta en restaurantes. Pero no nuestro querido personaje. Ella seguía con el helado, ahora comenzando a derretirse, en la mano y en la otra, dos bolsa de ropas, mirando el cielo maravillada por el fenómeno que estaba presenciando.

No es que fuera la primera vez que viera la lluvia o algo por el estilo, teniendo ya sus dieciocho años sería ilógico, al contrario, ella estaba maravillada porque era la primera vez, después del trágico accidente que había acabado con la vida de sus padres, que ella podía disfrutar del golpe de las infinitas gotas en su cara.

Cuando era chiquita feliz e inocente, en los días de lluvia ella se tiraba en el patio de su casa, que siempre estaba adornado con diferentes flores de colores, por placer de su madre, y trataba de adivinar cual sería el próximo lugar que las gotas golpearían su cara. Recordaba como su padre la llamaba desde de la casa. '_la merienda esta lista_' gritaba continuamente, pero ella hacía caso omiso a los llamados de su padre, ella seguía presenciando las gotas caer.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y para su sorpresa era su madre con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo siguiente que aumentó su sorpresa fue el acto posterior de su madre, ella se recostó a su lado.

- "¿Qué haces?" – le preguntó

- "Miro las gotas caer" – le contestó Kaoru

- "Son geniales ¿no?"

- "Si"

Transcurrieron varios segundos en silencio, ambas absortas en sus pensamientos, hasta que Kaoru rompió el silencio.

- "¿okaasan?"

- "¿si?"

- "cuando llueve quiere decir que los ángeles lloran ¿no?"

La madre de Kaoru se quedo en silencio un momento entre la indecisión de que responderle o pensando seriamente en la respuesta - "yo creo que llueve porque los ángeles lloran" – Kaoru miró a su madre sorprendida – "pero no creo que lloren de tristeza, sino de alegría. Lloran porque están contentos por nosotros, por nuestros logros, y por nuestra felicidad. También creo que ellos saben que no es siempre necesario llorar cuando uno esta triste, sino también cuando están contentos. Por eso mismo Kaoru, no llores cuando estés triste, porque de esa manera solo vas a lograr que ellos lloren por tu tristeza y no por tu felicidad. Sé feliz Kaoru, siempre intenta ver la luz en la oscuridad, lo bueno en lo malo, lo dulce en lo amargo, porque de esa forma podrás llorar de felicidad como lo hacen los ángeles, porque no es algo fácil de hacer el llorar por felicidad y recuerda solo llora cuando de verdad valga la pena llorarlo, cuando de verdad valga la pena estar triste, pero si no es así, enfrenta al mundo con una sonrisa, y así conseguirás tu ángel de la guarda"

- "¿yo tengo un ángel de la guarda, okaasan?"

- "Claro que si, Kaoru. Todos tienen uno"

- "¿y ahora esta llorando en el cielo por mi felicidad?"

- "No. Ellos no están en el cielo. Aunque te aseguro que llorara por tu felicidad"

- "¿y como lo sabes okaasan, acaso ya conoces el tuyo?"

- "Claro que si, y tu también lo conoces Kaoru"

- "¿Quién es?"

- "Tu padre Kaoru. Él es mi ángel de la guarda. Él llora cuando estoy feliz, él llora cuando estoy triste, él me da su hombro cuando lo necesito, palabras de aliento cuando creo que no puedo lograr mi meta. Él es mi sostén en mis decisiones, él es mi voz en mi boca, mi luz en mi oscuridad. Él es mi todo, mi ayer, mi hoy y mi mañana." – Kaoru la observaba con la boca abierta, su madre hablaba con tanta dulzura – "y tu también tienes uno Kaoru, él te esta esperando, para compartir tus éxitos, para ser tu hombro en tus fracasos, para ser tu voz de aliento en tus momentos de bajo autoestima, él esta allí, esperando"

- "¿me esta esperando okaasan?"

- "Por supuesto que si, pero estoy segura, pero muy segura, que él no querrá que te enfermes con esta lluvia, así que porque no mejor entramos a casa y nos tomamos algo calentito, hice una torta de chocolate y tu padre se lo va a comer todo si seguimos acá"

- "¿Torta de chocolate?" -

- "hai, pero primero debes bañarte, dudo mucho que tu ángel desee verte enferma"

- "hai okaasan" – en ese instante, Kaoru se reincorporo rápidamente y se dispuso a entrar, pero se detuvo y volvió la vista a su madre – "okaasan, te prometo que no llorare por tristeza a menos de que valga la pena" - y sin esperar la respuesta de su madre, entró a asearse.

Su madre quedo allí, sonriendo mirando donde hace unos momentos estaba se hija. Levantó la vista al cielo y le pidió a los cuatro cielos que su hija nunca tuviera que llorar por tristeza.

Desde aquel día ella había aprendido a no llorar por tristeza, no solo porque se lo había prometido a su madre, sino también porque estaba segura de que su ángel de la guarda no lo hubiese deseado así.

Cerró los ojos, y sonrió al sentir las gotas caer en su cara, una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Lo haría, todavía no había tenido la oportunidad, pero estaba segura que algún día ella lloraría por felicidad, por amor, y que el principal causante de su llanto sería su ángel. Si... algún día.

- "Se va a enfermar si sigue así" – abrió los ojos y vio como un paraguas negro la protegía de la lluvia, volvió la vista y se encontró con su amigo el pelirrojo. Kenshin la miraba sonriente, vestido de traje y corbata, llevaba un maletín en la otra mano, y miraba a Kaoru con ojos brillosos.

- "¡Kenshin¿Qué haces por acá?"

- "Acabo de salir de una reunión de trabajo, así que estaba yendo hasta la cafetería a saludarla señorita Kaoru, pero no esperaba encontrarla en medio de la lluvia. Menos mal que traje paraguas"

Kaoru se ruborizó un poco al escuchar la respuesta de Kenshin, pero lo disimulo bastante bien – "Hoy es mi día libre, Misao en la que esta en la cafetería ahora"

- "Menos mal que no fui entonces..." – susurró Kenshin por lo bajo

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Nada, nada. Pero no puede estar así mojada, porque no vamos a un lugar más... seco. Además el helado ya se hecho a perder"

- "Si es verdad" – Kaoru miro sus ropas, estaba empapada y su helado estaba todo derretido – "Es una lastima, era de chocolate" - lamentó

- "Vamos, yo invito" -

- "¿pero adonde vamos?" – preguntó Kaoru mientras Kenshin caminaba

- "A mi apartamento"

**O o-------------------------------------- o O**

'_Aoshi-sama'_ pensó Misao perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras las gotas golpeaban furiosamente las ventanas de The Fourth Avenue Café. Ella estaba apoyada en una de las tantas mesas del restaurante. Éste estaba más vacío de lo habitual, al parecer varios habían decidido no salir con esa lluvia y con aquella lluvia no se los podía culpar, aquel día solo predecía una sola cosa: dormir. Pero definitivamente esa no esa no era la suerte de Misao. Aunque se podría decir que la suerte de Misao había cambiado radicalmente esa mañana.

Como todas las mañanas, Misao se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno para ambas. Ya estaba claro que Kaoru la cocina no la pisaba ni aunque Misao tuviera 88 grados de fiebre, con ilusiones y una neumonía agravada, así que esa mañana prepararía un desayuno especial ya que ayer a la noche, las chicas no habían pasado una buena noche.

Al regreso del trabajo, el auto de Kaoru se detuvo a muchas cuadras de distancia. Pero así de la nada. Se rehusaba a continuar. Sin otra alternativa, Kaoru tuvo que llamar a una grúa que llegaron en solo cuestión minutos. Dispuesta a llamar a su mecánico amigo, la agencia de grúas le aseguró que el mecánico de la empresa se lo arreglaría. Claro, que el mecánico, que parecía ser un buen hombre, le dijo había revisado todo el auto y todavía no encontraba la razón de su "conducta". Si había dicho "conducta" al parecer el mecánico tenía una cierta devoción por los autos. En fin, Kaoru no tuvo muchas alternativas, tuvo que dejar su auto en las manos de aquel maníaco amante de autos y volver en grúa con Misao. Aunque el viaje sí que no fue muy placentero...

Como iba contando, una vez en casa sanas y salvas, Kaoru se fue derecho a su habitación sin siquiera comer, alegando que estaba cansada y que tenía mucho sueño. Pero aquellas excusas no eran nuevas para Misao, que sabía que aquella conducta se trataba más que nada cuando Kaoru necesitaba más tranquilidad de lo necesario para pensar en cosas que requerían pensar más de lo necesario.

Por eso mismo, Misao se levantó temprano esa mañana, preparó unos deliciosos y esponjosos hot cakes, calentó el dulce de leche, dejo el café preparado en la cafetera, y puso unos jazmines, las flores favoritas de Kaoru, en el centro de la mesa. '_con esto será más que suficiente_' antes de marcharse al trabajo, le dejo a Kaoru un dibujo de ella misma sonriendo y deseándole un hermoso día libre.

The Fourth Avenue Café, no quedaba tan lejos pero como Misao se había tomado su tiempo preparando el desayuno, se le hizo tarde y salió deprisa a la parada de colectivos.

El viaje en colectivo fue normal, se dispuso a observar el paisaje hasta que una anciana se sentó al lado de ella, comenzaron a hablar como si fueran conocidas. Hablaron de la vida, del trabajo, de los estudios, del amor y claro esta de Aoshi-sama. Misao no dejaba de pasar ninguna oportunidad para hablar de su Aoshi-sama, aunque sea con una anciana del colectivo.

Los consejos de la anciana fueron los siguientes: "No dejes que una muchachita te inhiba de aquella manera. Lo que falta en algunos, sobra en otros". Sin poder escuchar más, Misao llegó a su parada y la anciana le despidió con una sonrisa y un movimiento con las manos. Mientras se alejaba, Misao escuchó la voz de la anciana "No hay mal que por bien no venga"

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Misao comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo la caminata no duró mucho.

- "¡Deténganlos!"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio dos muchachos corriendo en dirección a ella. Sin importarle mucho se abalanzaron sobre Misao, sin embargo no cayo. Un brazo fuerte la tomo por su cintura y la envolvió en una especie de abrazo. Los dos muchachos se alejaban, los gritos de la anciana habían cesado, y un tumulto de gente se formaba alrededor de ella.

- "¿estas bien?" – preguntó una voz.

- "Hai, hai... arigato shimasu" – agradeció Misao volviendo la cabeza hacia el sujeto que la había protegido de casi una estampida de rinocerontes. – "¡AOSHI-SAMA?"

- "Hola Misao" – le saludó Aoshi.

-o-o-o

- "gracias por acompañarme Aoshi-sama"

- "No es nada"

Silencio.

- "Lindo día ¿no?"

Aoshi asintió con la cabeza.

Silencio

- "Aoshi-sama... ¿Qué esta haciendo por acá?" –

- "Iba a trabajar"

- "Ah... trabaja con Himura¿no?"

- "Si" – '¿_es que acaso no puede decirme nada mas?_' pensó Misao – "Es mi socio"

- "claro, en HCorp"

Aoshi asintió con la cabeza.

Silencio.

- "también es profesor en la Universidad de Tokyo ¿no?"

- "Si"

- "Ahí es donde va a estudiar Kaoru. Se acuerda ¿Mi amiga?"

- "Kamiya-san, si ella me comentó sobre su beca" – preguntó Aoshi

- "Hai, Kaoru!" – Respondió Misao contenta – "La beca se la gano por ser muy inteligente. Seguramente le va a ir bien, ella es muy capaz y todo lo que intenta siempre lo tiene, por eso es mi mejor amiga. No tengo hermanas, pero para mi Kaoru es como mi hermana... también vivimos juntas... con todo lo que le pasó a Kaoru... pero ella es muy fuerte. Me gustaría ser como ella" – Misao decía todo rápidamente que las palabras se atropellaban en su boca al salir.

- "Como eres estas bien Misao" – le dijo Aoshi. Y por un instante Misao creyó verlo sonreír, pero al segundo siguiente de que Misao pudiera preguntarle, agregó – "Ya llegamos"

Frente a ellos estaba el restaurante-cafetería, The Fourth Avenue café.

- "oh... ya llegamos... bueno... gracias por acompañarme Aoshi-sama"

Aoshi solo asintió y Misao dio unos pasos abriendo la puerta.

- "hasta pronto Aoshi-sama" – Aoshi hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida y se alejo.

-o-o-o-o-o

'_Aoshi.sama_' pensó nuevamente Misao. Sin duda Aoshi se había aburrido con ella. ¡Su conversación fue más parecida a un cuestionario de policía! '_seguramente le pareciste una idiota Misao, hablando tanto_' Aoshi-sama era uno de los pocos hombres que le había llamado la atención, y ella había perdido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Aunque al parecer siempre era frío y poco hablador. Pero porque le dijo "Como eres estas bien Misao" además por una milésima de segundo Misao creyó verlo sonreír.

- "¿Misao?" – preguntó Tae mirándola preocupada.

- "¡Eso es¡¡Voy a hacer sonreír a Aoshi-sama aunque sea lo último que haga!"

**O o----------------------------------o O**

- "¿Te encuentras bien¿Segura que no quieres ir en auto? Yo pago el taxi" – dijo el castaño, mirando preocupado a la ojiverde.

- "Estoy bien Sano. No te preocupes. Solo quiero caminar un poco"

Sanosuke había estado muy preocupado esa mañana. Después de que Sayo se negara a hacerse cualquier tipo de análisis, los doctores le habían dado de alta. Finalmente, después de que él hubiese insistido tanto su estado, salieron del hospital. Sanosuke comenzó a lanzar las mil palabrotas que se sabía, para intentar parar a un taxi. Sayo, sonriendo a su pesar, había convencido a Sano con caminar. Renuente a aceptarlo, Sanosuke abrió la boca para quejarse, pero solo basto que Sayo sonriera para que disipara cualquier objeción.

- "Podríamos ir a la plaza, no esta muy lejos y el día es muy hermoso"

A esa altura Sanosuke ya no podía negarle nada. Comenzaron a caminar, y Sanosuke notó como el aura pacifista de Sayo se extendía a su alrededor, confortándolo y embriagándolo de calidez. Sayo le pidió a Sanosuke, cuando pasaron por un almacén si podía comprarle una botella de agua, y antes de que pudiera darle plata para pagar la botella, Sanosuke se había encargado de hacer sentar a Sayo en el primer banco que estaba a su alcance y salir corriendo hasta el almacén, preocupado por la reciente sed de Sayo.

Mientras Sayo esperaba a Sanosuke, miró a su alrededor y vio a un grupo de niños jugando a la pelota, otros montando un barrilete con sus padres y otro grupo se reía de las payasadas que hacía el payaso de la plaza, mientras que su ayudante regalaba globos rojos. Los juegos de la plaza estaban repletos de chicos, subiendo y bajando del tobogán, subiéndose por la trepadora, ascendiendo y descendiendo por el subibaja, y dando vueltas en la ruleta.

Dos ancianas se acercaron con intenciones de sentarse, pero ningún banco estaba vacío, así que Sayo se levantó y les cedió el lugar, con una palabra de agradecimiento las ancianas se sentaron y despidieron a Sayo con palabras calidas. Sayo comenzó a caminar y a adentrarse por la plaza, donde los árboles se abrían paso y el pasto era más verde que el artificial. Encontró un árbol que estaba a la vista de la vuelta de Sanosuke, apoyó su espalda en ella y cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave brisa golpeara su cara y el sol brillara sobre su sonrisa.

Cuando Sanosuke volvió y encontró a las dos ancianas en el asiento donde había dejado a Sayo se sorprendió, no creyó haber tardado tanto, hasta llegó a pensar que se había demorado cincuenta años y ¡la anciana era Sayo¿O quizás fue abducida hacia la dimensión desconocida? Sacudió la cabeza repelando esos pensamientos, cuando la finalmente la vio. Ella estaba recostada sobre un árbol, como fondo había niños riendo y jugando, pero no le maravillo el panorama, sino la sonrisa de Sayo¿podía ser más hermosa? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un niño, extremadamente gordo cayó sobre Sayo, enojado Sanosuke fue a su encuentro.

- "Ten cuidado por donde caminas zoquete" – fue la respuesta de Sanosuke.

El niño gordo se asustó cuando vio la cara de Sanosuke e hizo una mueca en la que claramente daba síntomas de llanto, y eso alarmó a Sanosuke.

- "oi, no gordito no llores" – pidió Sanosuke algo desesperado cuando vio los ojos vidriosos del niño – "oh vamos te compro algo para comer" – intentó Sanosuke, pero ese comentario no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

El niño comenzó a llorar y a Sanosuke le agarró un ataque de pánico, comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor del niño desesperado, intentando alegrarlo así paraba de llorar. Pero el llanto del niño incremento cuando vio a Sanosuke blandir por su cabeza la botella de agua (claro, él no sabía que Sanosuke intentaba alegrarlo), asustado el niño se refugio en los brazos de Sayo, quien le abrazo y le dijo algo al oído que hizo al niño calmarse.

Sanosuke se quedo estoico, el niño ya no lloraba, y solo ocurrió con las palabras de Sayo. Lentamente el niño cortó el abrazo de Sayo y les sonrió, Sayo le devolvió la sonrisa y el niño salió corriendo, alegando que Sanosuke era un cabeza de gallo.

Sanosuke se enojo y maldijo a todos los niños gordos gritando que eran unos zoquetes llorones, pero el niño solo se dio media vuelta y le sacó la lengua

- "¡Maldito demonio!" – gritó Sanosuke amenazándolo con la botella de agua.

Sayo se quedo observando a Sanosuke, su comportamiento era muy infantil, tenía casi veinte años y no parecía nada maduro, y con ese pensamiento se rió del comportamiento, Sanosuke se le quedo mirando para después contagiarse y reírse con ella. Pasaron varios segundos cuando volvieron a hablar.

- "Se te da bien con los niños" – dijo Sanosuke intentado entablar una conversación.

- "Si, siempre me gustaron" – respondió Sayo sonriendo – "Son muy graciosos"

- "Soy unos pequeños diablos" – repuso Sanosuke mirando a los niños a sus alrededor

Sayo aumentó su sonrisa.

- "oh, acá te traje el agua" – dijo Sanosuke sacando de la bolsa la botella de agua. Sayo abrió los ojos sorprendida, había comprado una botella de dos litros y medio – "Pensé que tenías mucha sed" – repuso algo colorado.

- "Gracias Sanosuke"

El transcurso del día paso de lo más normal, entre charlas y risas, llegó la tarde, aunque no con un sol enorme, sino con una lluvia devastadora. Las risas de los niños se apagó enseguida, los negocios que abrían al aire libre cerraron, y los payasos soltaron los globos que volaron por el nubloso cielo. Teniendo en cuenta del estado de Sayo, Sanosuke dijo algo de refugiarse en un restaurante, a lo que Sayo negó diciendo que su casa no estaba muy lejos del parque. Caminaron apresuradamente bajo los techos de los almacenes, cuando notaron que era más rápido que esperar un taxi, al poco tiempo se detuvieron frente a una casa de aspecto alegre.

Entraron y Sayo buscó un par toallas y susurró algo de ropa seca. Sanosuke se quedo observando la casa de Sayo, con la toalla alrededor de su cuello, y comenzó a mirar las fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared. Había varias fotos en blanco y negro, dos mujeres, dos hombre, dos niños, y había una en la que estaba una mujer y hombre de edad adulta y dos niños, la niña tenía grandes ojos y pelo corto, mientras que el niño era más alto que ella y de pelo largo. Todos se veían muy felices.

Debajo de esa foto se veía a los mismos niños de la foto ya crecidos, atrapados en un abrazo, debajo había otra, y otra. Sanosuke notó que todas las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared eran de Sayo acompañada con el mismo hombre y siempre estaban cariñosos ¿debían abrazarse tanto? Se notaban que se querían, no hacía falta tan poca distancia física para hacerlo notar.

Sayo salió de su dormitorio ya cambiada, aunque su pelo aun estaba húmedo, sus pequeños rulos en la punta de sus cabellos no parecían haber perdido la forma.

- "Lo único que pude encontrar es un sweater Sanosuke, por lo menos esta seco y es abrigado."

- "¿Quién es?" – preguntó Sanosuke sin miramientos señalando al hombre de la foto.

- "Ese es mi hermano Shogo, se encuentra en el exterior por problemas personales,"

- "¿hermano?" – repitió Sanosuke más aliviado.

- "¿va a cambiarse o no?" – preguntó Sayo

Cuando Sanosuke desapareció por la puerta de l baño, Sayo se encargó de preparar un té caliente, para prevenir de cualquier resfrío. Ya había colocado dos tazas en la mesa cuando apareció Sanosuke.

- "¿Por qué tienes tantos medicamentos en el baño?" – preguntó casualmente Sanosuke.

Sayo se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus pies¿Cómo puede ser tan indiscreto?

- "Sanosuke, esas cosas no se hacen, no es apropiado"

- "Esta bien, lo siento, pero" – se disculpó pero agregó – "¿Por qué tienes tantos medicamentos?" – '_Que insistente_'

- "Dolor de cabeza" – repuso vagamente Sayo

- "Pero ¿tanto dolor tienes? Hay mas de cinco frascos de diferentes colores" – siguió Sanosuke.

- "Algunos son para dormir ¿azúcar?" – preguntó Sayo intentando cambiar de tema. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sanosuke.

La tarde pasó tranquila, Sanosuke y Sayo terminaron hablando como si fueran viejos amigos, Sanosuke le contó sobre su hermano Yahiko, remarcando que era un chiquilín insolente (Sayo rió ante tal aclaración) y que tuvo que cuidarlo cuando sus padres murieron. En esta parte de la historia Sanosuke lo contaba tranquilo, sin pesadumbres.

- "¿y no te afectó en nada la muerte de tus padres?" – preguntó sorprendida Sayo.

- "al principio si, pero ahora no tanto. En algún momento tenía que pasar."

- "ya veo" – respondió Sayo cabizbaja – "Parece que lo tomaste con madurez"

- "¿eh?" –

- "Nada, nada" – sonrió Sayo

- "¿y que me cuentas de ti? Deben ser una familia feliz según las fotografías"

- "oh, eso fue hace tiempo atrás. Ahora somos mi hermano y yo. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era chica, la foto grande del medio es la última que nos tomamos todos juntos. Mi padre murió primero, años más tarde le siguió mi madre"

- "¿Qué pasó?"

- "Mi padre se murió de una enfermedad y mi madre de tristeza" – dijo sonriendo Sayo

- "Parece que lo tomaste bien" – dijo Sano interpretando la sonrisa de Sayo

- "Si, bueno, tampoco estoy sola. Tengo a mi hermano. Siempre viene a visitarme"

- "ya veo"

- "oh¡pero que tarde es!" – Dijo Sayo cuando sonaron las campanas de su reloj, anunciando las ocho de la noche – "lamento haberle hecho perder todo el día Sagara, seguramente habrá tenido cosas más importantes que hacer"

- "No tenía nada que hacer, y pensé que ya habíamos dejado el Sagara en el pasado" – respondió Sanosuke sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba

- "gracias Sanosuke" – dijo Sayo acompañándolo hasta la puerta y abriéndola – "Nos vemos"

- "Chau Sayo" – y sin que saber porque le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se separó Sayo tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Sanosuke comenzó a alejarse por las calles, había dejado de llover y el viento era muy fuerte. Su tiempo con Sayo fue placentero, con ella era todo más fácil, era alegre, simpática y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, con ella podía hablar sin discutir, podía reír libremente y además era un encanto de persona, tanto por dentro como por fuera, era todo casi perfecto. Y eso le molestaba, que fuese casi perfecto, aunque no sabía que era lo que faltaba para llegar a la perfección.

**O o--------------------------------------o O**

- "mmh... la verdad es que no lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo"

- "oh vamos Kenshin hazlo de una vez"

- "pero señorita Kaoru¿esta segura?"

- "claro¿cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo,

- "estoy algo oxidado..." – repuso el pelirrojo sonrojado

- "¿quieres algún tipo de lubricante¿Aceite?" – bromeó Kaoru sonriendo

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza - "no me gustaría lastimarla"

- "si sigues tan indeciso no lo hagas y listo"

- "pero usted quiere"

- "y tu también quieres Kenshin, lo veo en tu cara"

- "esta bien, lo voy a hacer. Pero será a mi manera ¿si, no quiero apurarla"

- "de acuerdo, primero lento, pero ¿después...?"

- "esta bien, después rápido. Solo... trate de no quedarse atrás."

- "lo intentaré"

Lentamente Kenshin comenzó a moverse, sus movimientos al comienzo eran lentos pero se fueron intensificando a medida que el tipo pasaba, Kaoru lo imitaba, intentado no quedarse atrás. El rostro de Kenshin parecía estar conteniéndose, como si controlara sus impulsos, y Kaoru lo percibió cuando sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos, le dio una mirada de advertencia y Kenshin aceleró sus embestidas, ya estaba terminando, podía sentirlo. Una más y... ¡listo!

- "¿Satisfecha?" – preguntó Kenshin jadeando

- "si..." – respondió Kaoru entrecortadamente, intentaba normalizar su respiración – "gracias Kenshin, hacia mucho tiempo que no experimentaba algo parecido"

- "No es para tanto"

- "de en serio. Nunca me lo voy a olvidar"

- "Lo único que debe recordar es como agarrarla, es diferente con cada tipo"

- "Pero esta la agarro así¿no?" –

- "si, pero trate de no tensarse tanto, sino no va a poder disfrutarlo. Es un arte"

- "si ya lo se. Es que es mi primera vez con esto"

- "¿esta segura que quiere continuar? Yo no soy ningún maestro. De seguro muchos pueden estar interesados en ayudarla"

- "no, no. Sigamos. Entonces, así y así¿no?"

- "Después así, así y así y listo" – repitió Kenshin.

- "deberías dedicarte a enseñar Kenshin. Tienes mucha paciencia."

- "no me gusta en grupos, es mejor individual"

- "te entiendo. Uno se compenetra más individualmente."

- "¿seguimos?"

- "si, segundo asalto"

Kenshin y Kaoru siguieron con su segundo asalto, para los que no presenciaron las situaciones anteriores seguramente no entenderán lo que ocurre, mejor expliquemos desde donde nos quedamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- "¿pero adonde vamos?" – preguntó Kaoru mientras Kenshin caminaba

- "A mi apartamento"

El paraguas de Kenshin era pequeño para dos personas así que tuvieron que caminar muy pegados. Kaoru estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había ido a la casa de un hombre, su padre le decía que no era apropiado para una señorita. Pero allí estaba ella, en camino al departamento de un hombre que apenas conocía.

No era que no confiara en Kenshin, eso era absurdo, desde el primer momento que lo vio sus ojos le inspiraron toda la confianza que necesitaba, pero ahora... no dejaba de dudar.

Kenshin se había detenido frente a un auto negro, Kaoru supuso que era suyo cuando éste saco un aparatito y sonó un 'pip-pip' que parecía ser la alarma. Kenshin le abrió la puerta y le sonrió. Kaoru un poco intranquila, entró al auto y espero a que Kenshin lo pusiera a andar.

Kenshin era un caballero, obviamente no le iba a obligar a hacer nada que ella no quisiese, pero... ¿sería lo mismo en su casa¿Se comportaría igual que cuando estaba en presencia de terceros? Bueno, en cualquier caso, ella sabía protegerse. ¡Por favor! Ella era la profesora del dojo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, obviamente sabía protegerse. Un poco más tranquila, respiro profundamente.

Miró por la ventanilla, la lluvia seguir golpeando las calles y el viento era muy fuerte. Las calles estaban desiertas... sería complicado que alguien la escuchara pedir socorro en caso de... ¿en caso de que? Ya había aclarado que Kenshin era un caballero y que no le haría nada ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Si Kenshin quisiese algo, seguramente flirtearía con ella, y eso no lo había hecho aunque... ciertos episodios pasaron por la mente de Kaoru cuando estaba en The Fourth Avenue Café ¿no fue en ese momento que le preguntó que si el perro le había hecho daño¿No había visto en sus ojos una preocupación que era extraña? Eran recién conocidos en ese momento¿Por qué tanta confianza? Pero esos ojos lavandas preocupados...

- "¿va a salir?" – preguntó una voz que la desconcertó y la alejo de sus pensamientos. Kenshin estaba parado afuera, abriéndole la puerta del auto ¿ya habían llegado?

- "ah, si" – y salió rápidamente algo sonrojada – _'¡Kaoru no baka, nada va a pasar nada!'_

- "esta algo desordenado, espero que no le moleste" – dijo Kenshin colocando la llave en la puerta abriéndola.

- "esta bien" – aminoró a decir Kaoru.

El departamento de Kenshin era excepcionalmente grande y cálido. Decorada con grandes cuadros, y bibliotecas enormes que llegaban a alcanzar el techo del departamento, las luces estaban apagadas pero igual se veía ya que la chimenea artificial estaba encendida. El sonido de las llaves contra la mesita al lado de la puerta se escuchó cuando entraron a la casa, pero en el mismo instante en el que Kaoru puso un pie en la casa, cayó de lleno al suelo.

- "¡MOU!" – gritó al sentir el frío de las baldosas.

- "señorita Kaoru¿se encuentra bien?" – preguntó Kenshin con la voz un poco apagada.

- "si... pero ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" – masculló todavía en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kenshin intentando sujetar algo. Una masa peluda se movía en su agarre

- "Hachiko..." – murmuró avergonzado Kenshin. Kaoru sonrió y se reincorporó. Hachiko parecía haber crecido varias pulgadas más, para no hablar de kilos.

- "parece que no le agrado mucho¿no?" – dijo Kaoru casi sonriendo.

- "en verdad, no le agrada casi nadie" – repuso Kenshin aun peleando con retener al perro.

- "bueno... eso es una lástima" – dijo acercándose al perro, alargo la mano y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. Ante el tacto el perro cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza para lamer la mano de Kaoru. – "Al parecer ya le caí bien" – añadió sonriendo, aumentando los cariños hacia el perro.

Kenshin se le quedo observando. Generalmente Hachiko no era agradable, simpático o amistoso con nadie salvo él. Con todos se mostraba arisco y peleador, con Tomoe se comportaba distante, como si aquella frialdad que ella tenía como personalidad le asustara. Pero con Kaoru... parecía ser la excepción.

A Kaoru parecía agradarle de en serio.

- "iré a traer unas toallas, y una muda de ropa. Esta tiritando" – dijo Kenshin

- "neh, Kenshin no hace falta. No tengo frío" – dijo Kaoru sonrojada.

- "Claro que si" – afirmó Kenshin – "lo puedo notar" – añadió antes de irse

Kaoru tiritaba de frío, era verdad. Toda su ropa estaba empapada, así como su calzado. Pero... ponerse ropa de Kenshin...

Kaoru se arrimó a la chimenea junto con Hachiko que, con su cabeza, buscaba la mano de Kaoru en busca de caricias. Bueno, al menos estaba Hachiko, no estaban solos. Pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo¿Qué podía hacer Hachiko? Era un solo perro con contextura física de cinco, pero seguía siendo un perro, además si se lo encerraba en una habitación no podía ser de mucha ayuda. Kaoru sacudió su cabeza intentado alejar de nuevo ese tipo de pensamientos. Kenshin no haría nada. Su mirada vagó por la habitación intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea en lo que pensaba. Y vio encima de la chimenea dos espadas. Era dos espadas muy viejas, se notaba por la saya. Se asomó un poco más y pudo ver que ninguna de las dos llevaba insignias de nada, de esa forma era imposible saber de que época eran.

- "¿le gusta?" – Kaoru se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Kenshin. Éste ya se había cambiado y llevaba un par de toallas y algo de ropa. Viendo como Kaoru miraba con atención las espadas, se acercó al lado de ella en silencio.

- "Kenshin, no te había escuchado"

- "seguramente porque se veía muy concentrada. ¿Le gustan las espadas?"

- "Mi educación se debe a un hombre amante del arte de las espadas." – respondió Kaoru casi sonriendo.

- "veo que tuvo una infancia muy influenciada"

- "si, bueno... la familia de mi padre era descendiente samurai. Además tenemos nuestro propio dojo, y al ser la instructora... Creo que esa también fue una razón para que me guste tanto"

- "entiendo. Deben tener un lindo vinculo usted y su padre"

- "Tuvimos. Si..."

- "lo siento mucho señorita Kaoru, no sabía..."

- "no pasa nada Kenshin"

- "lo siento mucho..."

- "de en serio Kenshin, no es nada" – y apoya su mano en su antebrazo. Kenshin sonrió, y tomó su mano. Kaoru se sonrojo, pero siguió en su posición

- "oh!" – dijo Kenshin de pronto, percatándose de la situación – "Esta fría, acá encontré algo de ropa, están secas, es mejor que lo que lleva puesto"

- "gracias" – respondió Kaoru agarrando la ropa – "¿Kenshin...?"

- "¿si?"

- "¿acaso tu sabes manejar una espada?"

- "no soy un maestro, pero mi padrastro si sabe, y me enseñó de chico. Algo recuerdo"

- "¿podrías...?"

- "señorita Kaoru...?"

- "¿crees que podrías practicar conmigo, enseñarme algo?" – preguntó Kaoru sonrojada pero mirando directamente a Kenshin.

Kenshin se quedo unos segundos en silencio. No se esperaba eso. Pero tampoco le parecía una calamidad. Tampoco se moriría por hacerlo. Tampoco le costaría mucho. No era un sacrificio. No era un castigo. Era satisfactorio.

- "sería un placer"

- "¡gracias Kenshin!"

- "pero a cambio de algo"

Kaoru se estremeció – "¿Qué cosa?" – _'eso no...¿No?'_

- "que se cambie y me permita invitarla a tomar algo caliente" – respondió sonriendo

- "vale" – dijo aliviada – "pero la próxima vez invito yo"

- "Es un hecho"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ahora Kaoru vestida con ropa de Kenshin, practica junto a él. Había insistido para empezar a practicar esa misma tarde, ya que estaba lluvioso al menos podían sacarle algo provechoso al día. Lo cual Kenshin no pudo negarse mucho. Se había dado cuenta que no tenía suficiente poder para negarle nada a Kaoru. Nada. Sin duda pensaría eso más tarde.

Además de convencerlo a practicar con ella regularmente, también había logrado convencerlo a que le enseñara algunas técnicas. Las técnicas que su padrastro le había enseñado. Técnicas que si se enteraba que una mujer lo sabía haría remover a todos sus antepasados de sus tumbas.

- "Creo que por hoy eso es más que suficiente" – sentenció Kenshin que estaba sentado en el piso igual que Kaoru.

- "Nunca estuve más de acuerdo" – pactó Kaoru. Estaba igual o más cansada que Kenshin. A veces podía ser muy estricto el pelirrojo y más cuando de espadas se hablaba. Las técnicas que le había enseñado habían sido duras, pero le gustaron, tenían una precisión increíble, además Kenshin era muy veloz – "Eres bueno"

- "¿oro?"

- "y modesto" – agregó. Kenshin sonrió – "Deberías enseñar. Estoy segura que podría conseguirte un lugar en mi dojo"

- "No creo"

- "¿Por qué no? Enseñas bien... algo estricto pero bien"

- "No se. Pero principalmente no me gustaría enseñar estas técnicas..."

- "¿Por qué no?"

- "No es algo apropiado para enseñar"

- "pero me estas enseñando a mi"

- "Es diferente"

- "no lo es. Es lo mismo que enseñarle a un grupo de alumnos que a mi"

- "Si lo es. Porque un grupo de alumnos no me lo pidieron, sino usted"

- "pero ellos también pueden pedírtelo"

- "si. Pero no son usted"

Kaoru abrió su boca para decirle algo, pero al segundo lo pensó mejor y la cerró. No salía de su sorpresa. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ella y un grupo de alumnos¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que el resto no tiene? '_oh por dios ¡que significa esto?_'

La lluvia había parado, y en el departamento solo se escuchan el tic tac del reloj. Hachiko se había quedado al lado de la chimenea mientras Kaoru y Kenshin practicaban, pero ante el acto de silencio entre los dos, que parecía crecer más y más y a convertirse en un silencio incomodo, creyó conveniente ayudar a esos dos. Sin previo aviso salto entre medio de los dos, moviendo la cola continuamente, tanto Kenshin como Kaoru se reincorporaron rápidamente, pero Kaoru no corrió tanta suerte, ya que Hachiko se tiró sobre ella.

- "¡Hachiko!" – fue el llamado de Kenshin. Logró a duras penas sacarlo de encima de Kaoru y pararla – "¿esta bien?" – preguntó preocupado

- "si... si..." – dijo Kaoru atontada – "pero creo que tu perro la tiene conmigo"

- "lo siento mucho. No suele comportarse así"

- "entonces definitivamente la tiene conmigo" – dijo ella mirando a Hachiko que había vuelto a su antiguo lugar.

DING-DONG El reloj marcó las ocho de la noche

- "¡Es tarde!" – Dijo Kaoru mirando el reloj – "Misao debe estar preocupada. Debo ir a casa"

- "la acompaño"

- "no es necesario Kenshin, ya te tomaste muchas molestias"

- "no es ninguna molestia. Es solo que es de noche para que una señorita salga"

- "¡Kenshin! Yo sé protegerme sola" –

- "Eso ya lo se señorita Kaoru, pero me sentiría mejor si la acompaño ¿le molesta?"

¿Qué si le molestaba? Kamisama¿¡Que dice este hombre? – "claro que no"

- "bien busco las llaves y vamos" – dijo Kenshin saliendo de la habitación

Kaoru se acerco a Hachiko, bajo a su altura y le acarició la cabeza.

- "te debo una Hachiko" – le susurró Kaoru en el oído del perro.

**O o-------------------------o O**

Ya era de noche, y en el auditorio los trabajadores comenzaban a irse. Las luces comenzaban a apagarse, y el estacionamiento quedaba vacío poco a poco. Había sido un turno muy agotador para la joven actriz Tomoe Yukishiro. Al ser una de las más jóvenes actrices de la obra así también la más experimentada, los directores habían decidido que nadie supiera de su participación en la obra. Nadie debía saber que ella estaba allí, por lo que diariamente Tomoe debía dar varias vueltas antes de entrar al auditorio, así perder a los paparazis. No es tarea fácil, aunque solo era hasta mediados de Marzo, cuando la obra por fin saliera. El estreno y su participación iban a ser sorpresa hasta el último instante. Un par de semanas más y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Como siempre, Tomoe fue la última en salir de la oficina, debía serlo para así sacarse de encima a los periodistas que cada día parecían más perspicaces. Caminó por los pasillos, sus tacos hacían mucho ruido al caminar, pero después de unos minutos sus pisadas no eran las únicas que resonaban. Alguien más estaba atrás de ella. Apuró el paso, cada vez las escuchaba más lejanos. Cuando llego a la entrada miro atrás, no había rastros de nadie a su alrededor. Un poco más tranquila caminó despreocupadamente, su auto la esperaba a un par de cuadras. Abrió la puerta para salir, pero una mano en su hombro la paró en seco.

- "¿Yukishiro-san?" – preguntó una voz masculina.

Lentamente Tomoe se dio media vuelta. Frente a ella había un hombre de unos veintípico de años, pelo castaño oscuro, y bien corto, sus ojos parecían almendras, de un marrón intenso, su tez era blanca y sus labios formaban una sonrisa encantadora. Antes de que Tomoe pudiese decir algo, el hombre volvió a hablar.

- "siento mucho molestarla Yukishiro-san, pero la vi y me sorprendió mucho, por un momento creía que estaba alucinando o algo así, pero al verla me doy cuenta de mi error. Soy un gran fan de usted, y si me permite decirlo creo que es una mujer bellísima" – añadió el hombre algo sonrojado, pero Tomoe no se inmutó en nada. La situación era incomoda, el hombre se revolvió las manos nervioso, en busca de algún tema de conversación, parecía alarmado. Miro a su alrededor y vio un florero con ciruelos – "Por favor acepte esto" – dijo agarrando las flores y sacando de sus ropas una tableta de chocolate blanco. Tomoe lo aceptó – "Para demostrarle mi afecto" – despistadamente miró su reloj y exclamó – "oh, pero que tarde es! Seguro debe estar muy cansada y no quiero entretenerla más. Que le vaya bien Yukishiro-san" – dijo el hombre, hizo un ademán de despedida, se disponía a irse cuando...

- "eh..." – comenzó Tomoe. El hombre la miró. Tomoe miró sus brazos y después al extraño – "Gracias"

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, la saludo y se alejo, dejando a Tomoe con una barra de chocolate en la mano y un ramo de ciruelos. Acercó su cara. Olían bien.

---------

A la noche, cuando Tomoe dormía un florero lleno de ciruelos y una barra de chocolate descansaban en la mesita de luz, junto con su anillo.

**O o----------------------------------o O**

Notas de la autora: ¡FINALMENTE PUDE TERMINARLO! En verdad, tenía pensado, seguirlo después de la escena entre Kaoru y Kenshin pero no tenía idea de que iba seguirle, y para tenerlo una semana más en mi carpeta... no pude aguantar.

A ver... ¿se sorprendieron de ver a Aoshi tan romántico? Cuando lo pensé no me lo podía imaginar, pero una vez que lo terminé de escribir, me gustó tanto que no lo quería borrar. Espero que les guste.

La escena de Misao quedo algo colgada. Pero ella siempre quiso hacer feliz a Aoshi, y como él es tan frío, se puso como meta hacerlo sonreír. Tierno.

Las cosas con Sayo y Sanosuke como que van...su escena me encanta, es muy de Sano revisar los botiquines del baño y hacer preguntas de ese formato.

Entre Kaoru y Kenshin... me encanta la conversación entre la madre de Kaoru y ella, me gusto mucho como me quedo. Y la escena "vamos a mi apartamento" con los pensamientos de Kaoru... me reí mucho, pero es tan natural pensar esas cosas. Y ¿que más? Ah si... las lecciones, eso fue lindo, también la aparición de Hachiko, parece ser un perro muy inteligente después de la última escena.

Esas fueron las notas del día.

Estoy tardando más de lo acostumbrado en subir. Pero la culpa la tiene el colegio, me están matando poco a poco, y hasta mi tiempo para vivir se restringe día a día. Por suerte o por desgracia, faltan un par de días para que terminen las clases, solo un poco más. Es el último esfuerzo, después de esto, soy libre por tres benditos meses. Falta poco.

Obviamente toda la culpa no la tiene el colegio, sino también mi falta de inspiración que no vuelve. Doy gracias al cielo por haber tenido la mayor parte de este capitulo hecho antes, sino hubiesen estado mas de un mes esperando que actualice.

Espero encontrar mi musa inspiradora pronto.

Pasó una semana difícil, con mi fiesta de egresados, pasaron las mil y una desgracias, lluvia, pruebas, ninguno de mis amigos pudo venir, otros no pudieron entrar, y los que no tenían que entrar, entraron, algunos cayeron en coma cólico, otros internados. En mi curso se emborracharon tanto... fumaron tanto... de 19, éramos 6 que no tomábamos... mis amigas y dos compañeros mas... fue triste...

Pero bueno, ya pasó, y no quiero pensar en eso porque me voy a poner mal y no quiero. Mi mamá me dice que las cosas no me las tome muy a pecho, que intente que no me duela lo que mis amigos o conocido me hagan, que no me ate a nadie, así que, dicho y hecho. D

Ahora sí, dije lo que tenía que decir. Creo que para el próximo viernes voy a tener listo el siguiente capitulo de "Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario"

**Vocabulary:**

**okaasan**: significa madre.

(Perdón por no haber puesto desde el primer capitulo un "vocabulary")

Take care & eat cake.

Bai bai

Sanosuke asoma su cabeza, tímidamente, detrás de la famosa cortina roja que tanto identifica a las obras de teatro. Mira a su alrededor, suspira y sale.

"Queridos lectores, Kaoru-chan se ha visto absorbida por el deber estudiantil, pide perdón por haberse atrasado tanto y espera que no le tiren tomatazos, solo muchos reviews... promete seguir escribiendo, pero hasta que no termine las clases no va a poder subir mucho, aunque advierte que si en el colegio la siguen presionando como lo están haciendo, para antes de fin de año lo va a pasar en el loquero, con una úlcera del tamaño de un rascacielos. Se despide atentamente, Kaoru-chan"

Reviews:

gabyhyatt: En un momento dije algo sobre las edades. Se van a mantener mas o menos como los del manga... con algunas diferencias... hice a sanosuke un poco mas grande.

Kaoru: muchas gracias por tus criticas, lamento mucho que pasara. No volvera a ocurrir.

Yumiki-sama: hohohohoho, Sayo y Megumi... mmmh... tendran su relacion...hohohoho, espero escribir eso pronto. Entre Aoshi y Misao, lo pense muchas veces pero me encanta como me quedan los capitulos con Megumi, asique vere como me las arreglare.Este fic es originalmente un K&K-A&M-M&S, asique veremos...

Skaevan: Se las posiciones que toma el tiempo en contra de los lectores, pore eso aprecio tanto a los que me dejan review, anonimos o no. Estoy muy contenta que te guste me estoy esforzando mucho y espero que este cap tambien te guste.

Lazara: Espero que te vaya bien.

Leslie: jajaja, me encanto tu review! me estas malcriando con tantos alagos! pero aca esta el decimo capitulo. Muy especial. Disfrutalo.


	11. Alianzas y despedidas

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

……………

**Like we were yesterday…**

11. Alianzas y despedidas

3:04 AM Osaka

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

- "Mo-Moshi-Moshi" - Dijo un hombre somnoliento atendiendo el teléfono, pero al escuchar la voz del hombre del otro lado de tubo se reincorporó - "Si señor, ya nos hemos encargado de todo… si… cuando usted quiera señor… no, todavía no hablamos de eso, pero… si… sé que usted pidió eso, pero… cuando regrese tal vez se pueda convocar una reunión… si, sé que es una persona muy ocupada… pero puedo arreglar su agenda, si tan solo me de… no señor, no… muy bien… Adiós señor" - contestó el no tan somnoliento hombre

- "¿Qué paso?" - preguntó la voz de una mujer

- "Debo ir a trabajar Yumi" - dijo el mismo hombre que estaba hablando por teléfono, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

- "¡Pero si son las 3 AM!" – exclamó la mujer enojada.

- "El Señor Yukishiro me necesita" - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Las calles de Osaka estaban desiertas a esa hora de la madrugada, solamente se podía encontrar a jóvenes agazapados contra las paredes, vagabundos acostados en las veredas de las casas, y perros hambrientos olfateando las bolsas de basura que los recolectores pasaban por alto, como lo hacen siempre. Siempre era lo mismo con esa parte no tan conocida de Osaka, ni siquiera los noticieros eran capaces de hablar de aquella zona. Nadie sabía si era porque no la conocían o porque no les interesaba.

En el medio de la calle, los pasos de una persona retumbaba a medida de que avanzaba. El nuevo asistente del señor Yukishiro era Soujiro Seta, un joven atento de veinticinco años, casado con Yumi Kamagota.

La vida laboral al lado de Enishi Yukishiro no se la podía denominar placentera. Enishi parecía querer siempre lo imposible. Pidiéndole cosas que sabía que se le dificultaría traer, y si no las traía se burlaba, quejaba y hasta amenazaba con su despido. Otras veces, lo humillaba frente a otros empleados o también frente a los socios de Enishi, o sino, solamente para hacerse notar, lo llamaba a deshoras. Como en esa ocasión. Claro que Soujiro necesitaba de ese trabajo, y a pesar de que las constantes situaciones embarazosas, seguía adelante, yendo puntualmente todos los días, atendiendo de los llamados que su jefe necesitaba.

Muchas veces la lealtad que le tenía Soujiro a Enishi, le traía problemas con Yumi, quien últimamente se quejaba sobre Enishi y la devota atención hacia su jefe. Además sus reclamos cada día se hacían más y más fatigosos. Yumi a veces amenazaba con divorciarse pero nunca lo hacía. Aunque el recuerdo...

Hacía un par de semanas, que Soujiro y Yumi asistieron a una fiesta. Uno de los socios de Enishi cumplía años y como todo gordo adinerado hizo una gran fiesta en su conmemoración. En un acto de bondad, Enishi invito a Soujiro y a Yumi, incitándolos en que la pasasen bien. Soujiro no tuvo que insistirle mucho a Yumi, ella adoraba las fiestas de gala, así que usando casi todos sus ahorros le compro un hermoso vestido... nunca se iba a olvidar la noche que Yumi le agradeció.

- "¡Enishi!" – exclamó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. Los tres se dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos largos y cara con rastros elegantes. Tendría un poco más de treinta y casi no los aparentaba. Soujiro ya lo conocía de varias reuniones, aunque su nombre le era muy extraño.

- "Makoto Shishio" – saludó Enishi con un abrazo amistoso. – "¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Quién diría que el gran Makoto cumple sus treinta y dos años?" – dijo cordialmente Enishi.

- "Si, me estoy volviendo viejo... sin embargo estoy en el tope de mi vida. Mis acciones están produciendo frutos y la gente todavía adora mis películas..."

- "No hay mejor que un buen estado económico"

- "¡Oh!" – exclamó de sorpresa Shishio al ver los acompañantes de Enishi. A Yumi en verdad – "Que maleducado... ¿Quién es tu hermosa amiga, Enishi?" – Preguntó mirando el vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo con escote de Yumi – "No recuerdo haberla visto por aquí señorita" – dijo tomándole la mano y sonriendo sensualmente

- "Es la mujer de Soujiro ¿te acuerdas de Soujiro verdad?"

- "Claro" – dijo Shishio soltando la mano de Yumi para después estrecharla con la de Soujiro, echándole una mirada fugas a sus desgastadas ropas – "Encantado"

- "Igualmente" – le respondió Soujiro... no sabía por que, pero ese hombre no le gusta ni un pelo...

- "Nosotros vamos por este lado."

- "Oh, no. Vengan, coman con nosotros. Seguro que podremos hacer un lugar, no Enishi?"

- "No veo por que no" – añadió el de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa en la cara.

- "Primeros las damas" – dijo haciendo una reverencia Shishio. Yumi sonrió y avanzó, cuando Soujiro iba avanzar detrás de ella, Shishio se interpuso golpeándolo suavemente. Tomó las manos de Yumi entre las suyas y comenzó a hablarle, mientras ella solo reía.

Soujiro retomó el paso, Enishi ya había avanzado y se sentó al lado de Yumi, quien justamente estaba sentada al lado de Shishio... por petición de él.

La noche transcurrió lentamente para Soujiro, Enishi hablaba con socios de otros lados, y Yumi... bueno Yumi bailaba con Shishio.

_- "No te importa, ¿verdad Sou?" - le había preguntado Yumi, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Shishio ya la había llevado al medio del salón._

Y a pesar de que habían pasado horas, Yumi seguía bailando, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Finalmente llegó el final de la fiesta, para su suerte. Tomó sus abrigos y con una seña le indico que se tenían que ir. Yumi se despidió de Shishio en el hall...y solos... para disgusto de Soujiro. Ella volvió y no le miraba directamente. Cuando salió vio la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Shishio. Y no le gusta.

En el auto, de regreso, Yumi había dicho algo sobre un almuerzo en lo de Shishio.

_- "No puedo ir" – le había dicho Soujiro – "Tengo que estar en la reunión de Enishi con los contratistas de China"_

_- "Oh, esta bien" – dijo ella torpemente – "¿no te importa que vaya yo? Es que me iba a enseñar unos vestidos que me podrían gustar"_

Soujiro se quedo en silencio. No se fiaba en Shishio, la manera en que la miraba, en que le hablaba, y hasta en la forma en la que le tocaba le daba toda la desconfianza que sentía. Pero Yumi, Yumi no tenía amigas desde que se habían mudado a Osaka, las había alejado de su familia, de sus amigos, de su carrera, ella, que quería volverse una gran diseñadora de ropa. Además, estaban casados... no debía perder la confianza.

_- "no. No me molesta"_

Así había comenzado todo.

_- "Me llevara de compras ¿no te molesta verdad?"_

_- "Quiere que le ayude a comprarse ropa ¿no te molesta verdad?"_

_- "Necesita un regalo para su sobrina ¿no te molesta verdad?"_

_- "Se comprará un auto ¿no te molesta verdad?"_

Hoy almorzarían juntos... tal vez no fue buena idea el dejarla. Tendría que haberle hablado, contarle lo que le preocupaba... ella entendería, como siempre.

Soujiro llegó y notó la tensión sobre todos los empleados. Enishi Yukishiro había llegado.

- "Soujiro ¡por fin! Dije que era urgente" – dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos alterado.

- "Vine lo más pronto que pude"

- "Hmmf..." – resopló Enishi, caminando de un lado a otro – "Quiero que para las ocho de la mañana tengan echo el inventario de los comercios que mantenemos con el Occidente"

- "Pero señor... eso es imposible"

- "¿Imposible?" – Repitió consternado Enishi – "Lo que es imposible es que este trabajando un incompetente en mi empresa. Vete. Estas despedido."

- "Señor... tengo una familia... dos hijas"

- "Lo hubieras pensado antes" – le respondió Enishi dándole la espalda – "Para las ocho de la mañana gente ¿algún problema? ¿No? Me lo imaginé, ahora comiencen."

Soujiro se quedó observándolo. Hacía días que su jefe estaba así. Es más creía que había sido después de la fiesta. Hoy estaba fuera de sí.

- "Soujiro ven acá" – dijo Enishi entrando a la oficina – "Sírveme una copa de whisky" – añadió masajeándose los sienes.

- "¿no quiere un analgésico?" – preguntó Soujiro, pero la mirada helada de su jefe le respondió. – "¿Con o sin hielo?"

- "Sin"

Enishi se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, cuando Soujiro le acercó el vaso hizo fondo blanco y pidió otro.

- "señor ¿se encuentra bien?"

- "no. No estoy bien. Shishio quiere desligarse de la empresa. Quiere dejar de ser socio... todo por la cul-" – pero calló.

- "¿Shishio? ¿Después de todo lo que aportó?" – Preguntó extrañado Soujiro – "Que pudo haberle incitado tomar esa decisión"

- "¡yo te diré que! ¡¡Una estúpida falda! Pudiendo tener tantas, vino a elegir una donde trabaja-" – volvió a callar y se tomó su trago.

- "¿señor Yukishiro?"

- "Le va a proponer matrimonio a Yumi, y gracias a ella Shishio dejara de invertir."

- "Yumi? No puede ser"

- "tendrías que haberte dado cuenta, esas miradas, esas salidas ¿creías que era de amigos? No, Shishio juega sucio. No deberías haberte casado con esa mujerzuela, ¡mira lo que ha hecho! Ha arruinado mi empresa... pero no dejaré las cosas así... el juega sucio... pero yo también"

Soujiro se quedo en silencio, no iba a permitir que le hablara así.- "Yumi no es una mujerzuela, no me casé con una mujerzuela. ¡No la llame así!"

- "jah! Crees que te sigue siendo fiel. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerle? Nada. ¿Qué tiene Shishio para ofrecerle? Todo. Tu sabes bien como es Yumi, es una mujer de diamantes... ella no se quedará por amor a él, sino por amor al dinero"

- "¡Yumi jamás!"

- "piensa lo que quieras, pero te aseguró que en este momento, están los dos revolcándose en tu cama, riéndose de ti"

- "¡Basta!" – grito Soujiro pediendo la paciencia. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, alejándose de las carcajadas de Enishi que parecía retumbarse en sus oídos, perforando sus tímpanos.

No Yumi no sería capaz... ella no... Shishio si, pero ella no cedería. Estaba seguro de eso.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, no se dio cuenta de que se iba acercando a su casa. Misteriosamente la puerta frontal estaba abierta. Miró a su alrededor percatándose de donde estaba y lo vio, vio el auto negro con sus insignias. Shishio estaba ahí.

Entró rápidamente y fue directo a su habitación. Escucho gemidos, y un leve "Señor Shishio..." abrió la puerta de golpe, sobresaltando a los presentes.

La imagen lo dejo congelado. Yumi esta acostada en su cama, abrazando a un hombre, entrecerrando sus piernas en su cintura y sus manos recorrían el cabello del hombre.

- "Yumi..." – susurró Soujiro sin poder creerlo.

Yumi estaba con Shishio.

Yumi estaba acostándose con Shishio.

En la cama.

En _su_ cama.

Con _su _Yumi.

- "Lo siento Soujiro" – dijo Yumi sacando de sus pensamientos. Alejándose de Shishio, y acercándose a Soujiro envuelta en una sabana – "no quería que te enteraras así"

Soujiro la miró a los ojos, cayo de rodillas, le dolía tanto el pecho – "Yo te amo"

Yumi sonrió y se agacho hasta quedar a su estatura – "Yo también Soujiro, pero lo que siento por Shishio es más fuerte. Lo siento mucho."

Lentamente, salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón del living. Vio como Yumi salía ya vestida, con una maleta. Se acercó a Soujiro y le beso la frente. Un beso de despedida. Shishio la estaba esperando. Y nunca más la volvería a ver.

Había perdido su trabajo.

Había abandonado Kyoto.

Había abandonado a sus amigos.

Había abandonado a sus padres.

Había perdido a Yumi.

Era un desastre.

Un perdedor.

Un estúpido.

Miró a su alrededor. Artículos viejos, su ropa estaba destrozada, a duras penas se podía mantener. Que triste había sido la vida para él.

Necesitaba a Yumi.

Necesitaba cambiar.

Necesitaba un giro.

Necesitaba un trabajo.

Necesitaba dinero.

Tal vez así, una vez que tuviera dinero, podría ir a buscar a Yumi y podrían ser felices.

Con esa nueva idea se levantó del sillón que hacía un poco menos de dos semanas que había estado allí sentado. Después de la despedida de Yumi.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Hizo las maletas. Y salió de la casa.

Comenzaría de nuevo. En un nuevo lugar. Tal vez Tokyo. Nunca había estado allí pero siempre tuvo deseos de conocer.

Si, Tokyo.

**OooO**

- "¿Todo salió a la perfección?" – preguntó la voz de un hombre

- "¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Qué imaginabas?" – le respondió otro dejando atrás una oleada de humo.

- "Todavía no entiendo porque tanto lío. Tranquilamente pudiste haberte deshecho de él sin mi ayuda"

- "Yumi no le iba a decir nada, a menos de que algo así pasara"

- "¿y ahora que vas a hacer, Shishio?"

- "La voy a llevar a Europa" – contestó el hombre del habano.

- "Muy romántico"

- "Y cerraré los contratos con los actores de occidente."

- "Aprietálos un poco. No podrán resistirse mucho"

- "Claro, no necesito que me lo digas Enishi ¿tu que harás?"

- "Voy a quedarme aquí un tiempo más... después visitaré a mi hermana y a mi cuñado"

- "Himura"

- "Si, ese" – dijo con rencor en su voz

- "No sabía que te caía tan mal"

- "No me cae mal. Lo odio que es distinto"

- "¿Qué te ha hecho?"

- "Creí que separábamos la vida profesional de la personal"

- "Después de lo de Yumi..."

- "Ya veo... se tuvo que casar con mi hermana..."

- "¿solo por eso?"

- "tu no entiendes, mi hermana se merece a alguien mejor. Él es un hombre concentrado en su trabajo, un hombre así no puede amar."

- "Entiendo..."

- "Además me ganó en todos los torneos de kendo..."

- "Ahora entiendo más" – dijo Shishio con una sonrisa

- "¿tus padres que dicen?"

- "sabes bien que están muertos para nosotros. Cualquier cosa que digan no es válida."

- "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

- "No se... todavía no se. Pero con mi hermana no se queda. Cueste lo que cueste"

- "Enishi..."

- "¿que?"

- "Cuenta conmigo..."

Ambos hombres dieron una gran bocanada de humo.

- "Todo salió a la perfección"

- "Por supuesto que si"

Así sellaron la alianza.

**OooO**

**Notas de la autora:** Este capitulo lo terminé en un día después de que terminé I hate you love. Maté dos pájaros de un tiro. No hay nada de Kenshin/Kaoru- Aoshi/Misa-Megumi/Sanosuke. Quería hacer la presentación de estos personajes que van a formar una parte muy importante de la historia hasta Yumi, aunque todavía no se si Shishio va a tener algo que ver...aunque con lo último que escribí, me parece que me las voy a tener que ingeniar para hacerlo participar en algo.

En el próximo capitulo van a entrar dos nuevos personajes, secundarios, pero es necesario que los ponga sino no sería un fic ruroken. También van a aparecer escenas de Megumi-Sayo-Sanosuke (si sale como a mi me gusta, nos adentramos un poco más en Sayo) y voy a intentar poner mucho Kaoru-Kenshin. Y mejor me calló.

Quería escribir algo para navidad... pero no pude. Últimamente me falta la inspiración. El calor no ayuda ¡maldito verano! Pero creo que capaz... para un poco después de año nuevo... no prometo nada.

Ya esta el capitulo final de Fuego de Amor- perdón a todos con el final... pero... tenía que terminar así. Más adelante voy a arreglarlo para que sean un poco más largos.

Esta semana hay tres fics míos. 'I hate you love'- 'Like we were yesterday'- 'Fuego de Amor'

Espero que lo disfruten.

Fics en elaboración – con orden de actualización.

.-**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario:** desde el... bueno, el jueves o directamente domingo, me pongo a trabajar con esta. Pero les advierto. Ni idea de cómo lo voy a seguir.

.- **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta** – después del capítulo tres, ni idea de cómo lo voy a seguir. Escribí algo sobre el cuarto... pero no esperen nada todavía. Estoy en cero ideas

.- **I hate you love:** - después del capitulo 7- (que me costó mucho) tengo una vaga idea. En el octavo capitulo supongo que aparecerán las famosas fotos y el famoso artículo del año y además queda algo de la pasarela... el famoso bikini.

.- **Like we were yesterday** – después del capitulo 11 – con la presentación de nuevos personajes- ya les explique lo que iba a pasar.

_ONE-SHOT:_

.-** Sin ella nada importa:** tengo un boceto... pero para más adelante

.-** You are beautiful: **no pude aguantar más… Tenía que escribir este…:P

Terminados:

**.- Fuego de amor:** Terminado- Parte VI arriba... próximamente un epílogo.

**.- Canción Africana – **ONE shot- Terminado

.- **14 de Mayo** – ONE-shot- Terminado

Esas son lo que más o menos planeo hacer. Con el verano espero que sea simple. Bueno, no tengo más nada que contarles sobre los fics, salvo

_DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS_

_¿¿SI?_

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O


	12. Me confundes

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer- **

**Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Summary-**

UA K/K M/S y A/M -. Como la lluvia que nunca cambia su recorrido… Como el tiempo que nunca retrocede…Como los sentimientos intranscendentes que continúan vigentes a pesar del tiempo…Como fuimos una vez ayer…

**-Author's notes- **

¡Capitulo 12 arriba! Like we were yesterday actualizado! Creo que me salió más largo de lo acostumbrado y el titulo como que no pega mucho, se me dan muy mal los títulos, así que desde mi próximo fic los voy a dejar de poner :P

Hoy es un día muy especial¡es mi aniversario como autora¡¡Ya llego un añito¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Hace un año que estoy con este fic, sin duda quiero terminarlo lo antes posible. Espero que sea este año.

Ahora, les pido un favor, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció toda mi desenvoltura en con mis fics. Tanto esta como el resto, y mis one-shots :P es un pequeño favor. Déjenme un review y díganme si están conformes con mis trabajos, eso me haría el día.

Ahora, no los entretengo más. Y les dejo con la historia.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

"Conversaciones"

'_pensamientos_'

_Énfasis_

_--Un saludo a Roro que mañana cumple años--_

_¡Te quiero mucho loca!_

**·········**

**Like we were yesterday…**

12. Me confundes

El sol salía nuevamente en el cielo de la plena ciudad de Tokyo. Los pajaritos, felices, entonaban melodías que inspiraban cierto aroma a felicidad, además el cielo estaba limpio de nubes amenazantes de lluvia. Todo estaba tranquilo, bueno, al menos todo menos en el Hospital Central de Tokyo, cuando una singular pareja discutía siendo el centro de atención.

- "¡Pero que demonios te pasa idiota¡¡He dicho que no hace falta!" -

- "Pues entonces no eres una buena doctora, zorrita. Solo haz los estúpidos exámenes" – gritó malhumorado el joven castaño, comúnmente conocido como Sanosuke Sagara.

- "¡ Ni creas que voy a seguir tus ordenes¿¡Quien te has creído? - exclamó más enojada que nunca Megumi.

- "¡Pues soy un paciente!"

- ¡Paciente? El ser idiota no te convierte en paciente, sino en una carga para la sociedad¡estúpido sin cerebro!

- oi, mira zorrita-

- ¡que no me llames zorra!

Haciendo caso omiso a esta demostración de hormonas alborotadas, les cuento que Megumi le había pedido a Sayo que le hiciera visitas regulares para ver como seguía, sin embargo nunca creyó que traería consigo a cierto castaño que le freía los nervios.

Había comenzado bien el día, Aoshi le había dejado un recado diciéndole que esa noche iban a ir a cenar afuera, además tuvo una linda noticia: su paciente, el señor Noshibiki, había salido bien en la operación que el día anterior había efectuado, es más hasta se había levantado de buen humor ese día. Lastima que cuando se fijó en el calendario, y se dio cuenta de que era martes, tuvo una jaqueca al darse cuenta de que ese día, sería como su peor pesadilla.

Hacía menos de tres semanas que Sayo la visitaba, dos veces por semana con un Homo erectus a su lado. Dos veces a la semana, Megumi se veía envuelta en una disputa que no tenía final. Al principio, todos reaccionaron con sorpresa _¿Qué hacía la doctora Takani discutiendo con ese hombre¿Dónde había quedado la imperturbable doctora¿La que actuaba madura, acorde a su labor?_ Sin duda, ya no tenía nada de calma, y mucho menos madurez. Sin embargo después de la segunda visita, las discusiones fueron normales para el personal.

Megumi intento todos los métodos que conocía. Respiró profundo, pensó en cosas bonitas, (o sea en un loco con una sierra le cortaba la cabeza a Sanosuke), contó hasta diez... después hasta veinte... finalmente llegó a quinientos y el enojo seguía, mando al carajo a la calma y se digno a ser lo que nunca quiso: una inmadura. Pero era increíble como hacía ese muchacho para molestarla, (cuando nadie se atrevía. Todos conocían su temperamento), y hacerle perder la paciencia.

Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder la paciencia, tenía una imagen y pacientes a los que sorprender¿Qué pensarían los de la revista _Fashion_ si la vieran en ese estado? Y pensar que tenía que soportarlo, solo por Sayo.

Estaba preocupada por la chica, sus síntomas estaban bien, no parecía tener ninguna irregularidad, y parecía sana, pero entonces¿Por qué no se dejaba hacer ningún tipo de análisis? Y después de la primera reunión que tuvieron, sus dudas se incrementaron.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_- Ohayo Megumi-san – saludó entrando a la oficina de Megumi, Sayo._

_- Ohayo Sayo-san – devolvió el saludo Megumi mientras despegaba la mirada de su computadora - ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- Muy bien, gracias – le respondió la susodicha sentándose delante de Megumi._

_-La razón por la cual te he citado, Sayo-san es porque quiero hacerte unas preguntas – Megumi miró directamente a Sayo, pero la misma no parecía inmutarse en nada – ¿Tienes dolores físicos?_

_- eh? Oh, no, para nada._

_- ¿estas bajo stress?_

_- Tampoco._

_- ¿Tienes anemia?_

_- Para nada._

_- ¿Te exiges de alguna manera?_

_- no trabajo Megumi-san. – Sonrió Sayo – Pero ¿a que se debe esto?_

_- es solo que no es común que una jovencita de tu edad, le de unas convulsiones. El desmayo puedo llegar a entenderlo por el susto – Megumi cerró los ojos pensando en su salvador – pero convulsiones no. Dime la verdad Sayo¿Qué te esta pasando?_

_Sayo solo sonrió. Abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y de ella la voz que Megumi reconocería como su perdición._

_- OI¿Qué tanto están hablando¿Es que la doctora zorrita no sabe atender? – Sanosuke Sagara tenía la caballerosidad de una iguana ciega. Su última pregunta la hizo con todas sus intensiones. Lo que ganó fueron, gritos, insultos, desprecios de la joven doctora. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Y ya habían pasado tres semanas de eso y las visitas y peleas seguían siendo las mismas.

- ¡YA¡¡Hace media hora que están ahí encerradas hablando, después de todo tienes que hacerle los exámenes! Pero ¿de que demonios estaban hablando?

- ¡eso no es de tu incumbencia cabeza de pollo!

- ¡idiota¡Haz los estúpidos exámenes!

- ¡no eres nadie para mandarme!

- pues será mejor que los hagas sino te-

- sino¿¡que? – se apuró a preguntar amenazante Megumi

Se acercó peligrosamente a Sanosuke. De ellos tranquilamente se podía ver un aura de ira, sin embargo Sanosuke notó algo: _estaban cerca... peligrosamente cerca_.

Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sanosuke tranquilamente podía sentir el aliento de Megumi, sus labios pintados en rojo hacían sus labios más grandes, dándole el efecto de sensuales. Su mirada era la misma, '_como la de una zorra desafiante'_ pensó Sanosuke. Sus ojos castaños con forma de almendras, estaban levemente cerrados debido a su entrecejo fruncido. Esa mirada... esa mirada le recordaba su primer encuentro en la calle. ¡Demonios que se veía bonita aquel día! Pero... ¿que demonios estaba pensando¡Esa mujer era una culebra en el cuerpo de una mujer! Bueno, esta bien... era hombre, tenía que admitir que la mujer no era una monstruosidad, al contrario... era bellísima. Además la ropa de doctora... mmh... no hacía más que alimentar sus fantasías sexuales... '_baka' _se reprochó mentalmente, pero cuando sus miradas de cruzaron, cuando se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos, inconfundiblemente se ruborizaron.

Megumi había llegado a su límite. Admitía que no tenía ni dos gramos de paciencia, pero eso ¡ya era el colmo¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota bueno para nada, criticarle? Sino fuera porque esta en el hospital... aplicaría los mismos golpes que Aoshi le aplicó a su atacante una vez. Estaba enojada, estaba frustrada de que ese idiota con cabeza de pollo se le apareciera siempre. ¡_Kamisama_ es que no era suficiente con aquel accidente vergonzoso en la calle! Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de matar a alguien... pero iba en contra de la ética de la medicina... '_maldita_ _carrera'_ pensó estúpidamente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, todo el enojo se había disipado, la miraba con sus ojos marrones llenos de fuerza que tanto le hipnotizaban. Sus labios parecían suaves, todo lo contrario a lo que su apariencia gritaba: SALVAJE. Su espalda era ancha, su modo de caminar era de agrandado, su forma de hablar no era nada educada, y hasta sus comentarios estaban tan fuera de lugar como su vestimenta. Pero en aquel momento era lo que menos le importaba... se veía tan accesible...

Cuando sintió esos ojos castaños sobre ella, mirándola de una forma que la confundió supo que algo estaba mal.

- ejem... – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Megumi y Sanosuke se separaron inmediatamente, como si fueran dos resortes. El viejo doctor Genzai los miraba divertido. Colocándose bien sus anteojos, que resplandecían con la luz artificial del hospital.

- Megumi, el señor Toshimi te esta esperando en tu oficina – dijo el anciano con un dejo de diversión.

- Gracias doctor Genzai – Megumi miró a Sayo – Me encantaría que hiciera algunas visitas periódicas Sayo-san, tenga en cuenta lo que le dije

- Muchas gracias por su preocupación Megumi-san, pasaré a verla. – sonrió Sayo.

- Muy bien – Megumi miró por última vez a Sayo y su mirada se posó en la de Sanosuke. Él ni siquiera la miraba, se dignaba a mirar a otro lado como si el techo fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Megumi dejo de verlo, y se alejo.

Ninguno de los presentes noto, el rubor que mantenían los alborotados.

O o o O

- Arigato gozaimasu! – saludó una muchachita de corto cabello castaño en la puerta del local.

The Fourth Avenue Café, esta lleno como de costumbre, varios empresarios iban de paso a tomar una taza de café, tener sus almuerzos laborales o reuniones internacionales. Se podría decir que ese restaurante estaba en el tope de su fama. Y eso solo podía significar unos muy satisfechos jefes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que a algunos, como en el Fourth Avenue Café, les iba bastante bien, otros como nuevos restaurantes de la zona, no la pasaban muy bien.

- neeh... esto esta algo aburrido¿no? – dijo una aburridísima Misao, apoyada sobre el mostrador, sus manos sostenían su cabeza para no caer en garras del sueño.

Hacía menos de una semana que finalmente el Akabeko había abierto oficialmente, sus puertas al público. El tío de Tae, finalmente le había "regalado" el famoso restaurante. '_Claro que el_ _famoso restaurante no tenía ni como mantenerse en pie'. _Pensó Kaoru.

Tuvieron que trabajar la primera semana remodelando todo, pero absolutamente todo. Pintar, lustrar, baldear, comprar los mosaicos, manteles, mesas, sillas, se tuvieron que encargar de las publicidades, repartir volantes, comprar los utensilios de cocina, platos, vasos, cubiertos, servilletas, además de contratar a personal cocinero, mozos, tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a un contador, aparte de conseguir clientes esa semana para poder pagar a los empleados... '_agotador'_ pensó Misao, recordando la locura que fue la semana anterior.

Fuera de control, falta de organización, era poco decir. Que las cortinas tenían que ser rojas, manteles negros, platos con dibujos, arreglos florales en cada centro de mesa... y ¡cuantas discusiones tuvo con los distribuidores! Que las cortinas vinieron rotas, que los manteles estaban descoloridos, que las flores eran de año del p- (lamentamos informar que las palabras textuales de Tae tuvieron que ser censuraros por el horario de protección al menor), las mesas disparejas y que directamente se habían olvidado de traer las sillas, además que le cobraban de más.

Si. La palabra más adecuada para definir esa semana era: LOCURA. Tae se había comportado como una verdadera administrativa y comerciante. Manteniendo la calma cuando era necesario, y levantando la voz, aunque no mucha, cuando se enojaba. Sus amenazas no eran solo sus palabras, sino que hasta su cuerpo acompañaba cada una de esas palabras, inquietando, inhibiendo y hasta asustando a los distribuidores. Sin duda Tae se merecía tener finalmente su propio restaurante. La forma en la que hablaba con sus manos y hasta la forma en la que elegía cada una de sus palabras, eran dignos de una empresaria de alto rango.

Lastima que una vez que hubo terminado todo, el tío de Tae se había olvidado de mencionar, que el local todavía no estaba del todo pagado, sino que ella se tenía que encargar de pagarlo cada mes. '_Menudo detalle, se le escapó al viejo'_ pensó Kaoru cuando le escuchó hablar. Además, el tío le había dejado a cargo su prima, Tsubame, una chica bonita, educada, respetuosa y muy pero muy tímida. Le daba vergüenza hablar con extraños, y se ponía nerviosa cuando Misao daba saltos de alegría cuando veía pasar alguien por el local, pero se ponía más nerviosa cuando, a veces estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que susurraba algo incomprensible, que más tarde entendió como 'Aoshi-sama'

Y así estaban las cosas. Tae había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque parecía preocupada por la poca popularidad del lugar

_- No tienes que preocuparte por eso Tae. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca alguien – le había asegurado Misao alegre como siempre._

Al principio Tae se tranquilizó, recordando las palabras de Misao, pero la tranquilidad solo le sirvió hasta el segundo o tercer día. La mayoría de los clientes eran "recomendados de" y esos eran: conocidos de Tae, conocidos del tío de Tae, parientes conocidos del tío de Tae, y los amigos conocidos de los parientes del tío de Tae. También estaban, Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanosuke y el odioso, hermano de Sanosuke, Yahiko que parecía tenerla con ella. Aspecto maduro ni cuatro pepinos, se dijo Kaoru cuando el muchacho se la daba de adulto, su aspecto era igual al de su hermano, maleducado, malhablado y muy impertinente, aunque tenía sus cualidades, al igual que su hermano mayor, eran simpáticos y leales. Pero se olvidaba de aquellos aspectos cuando él no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para llamarla busu y avergonzarla delante de Kenshin, digo! Delante de los demás...

Lo bueno es que ahora, Kaoru tenía manera de hacerlo callar y con solo una simple palabra: Tsubame.

Yahiko se ponía rojo en su presencia, tartamudeaba y se ponía tenso... para no decir estúpido, digo más estúpido de lo normal. Pero bueno, al menos tenía cierto poder sobre ese muchachito.

_- No quieres que le hable mal de ti a Tsubame ¿no? – le había dicho Kaoru sonriente._

_- maldita bruj-_

_- ¿como?_

_- nada, nada – le había dicho Yahiko separándose de ella, murmurando cosas._

_- Puedo escucharte Yahiko – le había dicho Kaoru con una voz muy dulce._

Yahiko maldijo, pero caminó en silencio.

Pero dejando aparte al mocoso insufrible, que aparecía todos los días junto a su hermano a comer. Debía agradecer a esos dos. Intentaban animar a Tae, de hacer reír a los demás, además como comían mucho Tae se ponía contenta. Y lo mejor de todo es que cuando salían, gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

_- QUE RICA QUE ES LA COMIDA DEL AKABEKO, NO YAHIKO?_

_- SI SANOSUKE, ENCIMA ES TAN BARATO Y NUTRITIVO._

_- CREO QUE VOY A VENIR MÁS SEGUIDO AL AKABEKO_

_- CREO QUE YO TAMBIÉN VOY A VENIR MÁS SEGUIDO CABEZA DE POLLO._

_- AL AKABEKO EH? NO A CUALQUIERA YAHIKO-CHAN._

Y así comenzaron a pelear (_"¡No me digas Chan!" "¡no seas idiota!")_, y ese tipo de publicidad no le gustaba a Tae, pero no podía dejar de hacer sonreír a las chicas mientras Tsubame se tapaba la cara con bandeja de comida, temerosa.

Los que también ayudaron mucho fueron Aoshi y Kenshin, aunque el primero no lo decía. A veces ayudaba a Tae con los problemas legales y la ayudó bastante con el tema del alquiler al ver que le estaban cobrando cinco veces más de lo que valía. Solamente hay que mostrarle el aspecto impotente de abogado que tiene Aoshi para acobardar a todos. Los dos recomendaban el restaurante, tanto a empleados, colaboradores y socios, y así comenzaba a llenarse, poco a poco al igual que la confianza de Tae.

Aunque ese día parecía diferente al resto.

Kenshin y Aoshi estaban trabajando, Sanosuke había desaparecido, probablemente llegaría más tarde a comer de glotón que es. Yahiko hablaba con Tsubame, poco a poco se le iba la timidez, al igual que el tartamudeo de Yahiko. Pero ni un alma entraba. Misao y Kaoru ya estaban aburridas. Habían decidió ayudar a Tae, al comienzo, pensando que les iba a ir bien, pero aquello ya te mataba de aburrimiento.

Kaoru sonrió cuando recordaba la inauguración del Akabeko. Sanosuke se había encargado de traer tantas botellas de sake como si hubiera asaltado un camión, Yahiko comiendo como un glotón. Tsubame encogida en un rincón debido a su timidez, Tae riendo feliz de las idioteces que hacia Sanosuke, Aoshi serio como siempre y una eufórica Misao al verlo ahí sentado a su lado, mientras le hablaba sin parar como una cotorra, y al lado de ella estaba Kenshin. Su querido amigo pelirrojo, que sonreía ante la visión.

Era como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo, debido a que parecían leerse los pensamientos y saber exactamente que era lo que el otro necesitaba, y eso que solo se conocían de hacía menos tres semanas. Pero en ese tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas, se habían encontrado, habían hablado de varios tema y se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común y claro, Kenshin seguía impartiendo sus clases de manejo de espada a Kaoru, que parecía muy feliz con tan solo ir a verlo.

Es verdad, tenía que aceptar que la amistad de Kenshin era muy valiosa para ella, se tenían plena confianza, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Ella le contaba todo, le contó sobre sus padres, sus deseos de que estudiara, el dojo que tenía y sobre cuanto le extrañaba.

_- no tiene que ponerse triste por ellos señorita Kaoru, porque al ponerse triste ellos también lo hacen, y a usted no le gustaría eso¿verdad?_

Kaoru sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Kenshin. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era su amistad.

Claro que nunca faltaba una hiperactiva amiga y una fantasiosa ejecutiva que le dijeran que Kenshin podría ser algo más que un simple amigo. Pero ella se negaba a creer eso, Kenshin no se fijaría en ella ¡Le llevaba como diez años! Además él era un hombre muy apuesto de seguro que ya tenía una novia. Su estomago se removía de su lugar con solo pensarlo. Pero de nuevo las insistentes palabras de Misao aparecían en su cabeza.

_- Trabaja durante toda la tarde, y cuando termina viene directo a ti, comienzan a hablar hasta la noche y después nos lleva a casa. Si no fuera porque estoy yo, seguramente ya hubiera hecho su movida – le había dicho una muy segura Misao, mientras Tae asentía con su cabeza._

Y ahora Kaoru dudaba ¿Y si Kenshin estaba indirectamente coqueteando con ella? Y peor ¿y si ella no se daba cuenta? Era verdad que algunas veces ella se quedaba como estúpida mirando las facciones de Kenshin y cuando se veía descubierta por aquella miraba violeta, se ruborizaba y más cuando él le sonreía. Pero eso no quería decir nada¿no?

Sus dudas comenzaron a inquietarla, miró a Kenshin que tomaba más sake y vio sus finos labios mojados por el líquido. De repente paso. Kaoru se quedo estática mirándolo, sus facciones le parecían ahora mucho más hermosas, sus manos parecían gentiles, su cabellera le intrigaba y sus ojos le maravillaba... no podía ser... no podía gustarle Kenshin...

_- señorita Kaoru ¿se encuentra bien? – _

_Kaoru había vuelto en si. La cara de Kenshin estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, podía sentir su calor y perfume... 'Chester Ice' pensó encantada. Y se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos violetas chispeantes al verla, su mirada de preocupación y sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que... si se acercaba un poco más..._

_- EY JOU-CHAN¿¡¡NO ESTAS YENDO MUY RAPIDO? – la voz de Sanosuke la sacó de su ensimismamiento_ _y sorprendida se alejó lo suficiente de Kenshin para volver a tomar aire... kami, tan cerca... tan cerca..._

_- Mou Sanosuke¡no seas idiota! – le espetó Kaoru notoriamente ruborizada, pero Sanosuke se reía como tonto, al parecer el sake ya había viajado por todo su cerebro más de dos veces. _

_- señorita Kaoru ¿se encuentra bien? – le había preguntado otra vez Kenshin. Kaoru contuvo el aliento al escuchar la voz preocupada del pelirrojo. Y sin mirarlo a la cara y le había dicho._

_- si, estoy bien Kenshin. No te preocupes – y se había levantado para acercarse a las cocinas. Necesitaba aire fresco..._

Los siguientes dos días a la fiesta, fueron una tortura para Kaoru, porque Kenshin no había aparecido en ningún momento. Tuvo miedo de que por su culpa, de aquel episodio él se hubiera dando cuenta de sus pensamientos. Tal vez lo había incomodado de alguna forma, o había dicho algo que le había molestado y por más que hiciera memoria no podía averiguar que era. Al final terminó enojándose con él, diciendo que era un idiota, aprovechador, que seguro que te teñía el pelo y que llevaba lentes de contacto. En ese momento apareció Kenshin, con la hermosa sonrisa de siempre y disculpándose de su ausencia. Se había acumulado mucho trabajo en la oficina y tuvo que ponerse al día.

El malhumor y el enojo de Kaoru se habían esfumado al instante en el que había llegado. ¡Obvio que se le había acumulado trabajo¡Era normal! Sonrió tontamente a Kenshin y le sirvió una taza de café, comenzando a hablar de las cosas que habían ocurrido en esos dos días. Pero lo que Kaoru no sabía, es que Kenshin ese día se había escapado del trabajo para ir a verla. No sabía porque, pero tenía esa necesidad de verla. Al final después de tanto pensarlo, se encogió los hombros y se dijo que capaz le había tomado cariño y que necesitaba una amiga con quien hablar...

Por suerte las mentiras tienen patas cortas ¿no?

De ese día habían pasado casi una semana, y todo parecía encajar bastante bien desde entonces, Misao estaba más contenta de lo acostumbrado, al parecer Aoshi le iba aprestar un libro que le iba a ayudar con el ingreso a la universidad el año próximo y una Misao feliz, significaba un terremoto de 9,2 en la escala de Richter debido a sus saltos.

La puerta se abrió y la campanilla sonó anunciando un cliente, de ella entró un hombre, de tal vez unos veintipico de años, sin duda joven. Misao se acercó lo más rápido que sus ágiles piernas le permitían. _'¡Por fin un cliente!'_

- Buenos días¿Desea que le ofrezca algo de beber o prefiere comer algo? Tenemos unos exquisitos tallarines. También tenemos comida oriental, occidental, afrodisíaca y-

- eh... un momento – interrumpió el muchacho visiblemente apenado – yo solo vine a preguntar por la calle Shikuse.

Silencio. Misao bajo la cabeza, sus puños se cerraron y su cuerpo temblaba. Por un instante Yahiko creyó que se había puerto a llorar, pero el grito desgarrador le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- ¡ES QUE ACASO ERES IDIOTA¿A PREGUNTAR LA CALLE? YO TE VOY A DAR... PEDAZO DE CRE-

- MISAO – exclamó Kaoru acercándose a su amiga que parecía apunto de comerse de un bocado al pobre muchacho que había caído al suelo asustado por la reacción de Misao.

- ¡SUELTAME KAORU, YO LE DEMOSTRARÉ A ESTE BUENO PARA NADA DONDE QUEDA LA CALLE!

- ¡Para Misao! – Kaoru intentaba sostenerla, pero los movimientos de Misao eran demasiados fuertes. – la calle Shikuse esta a dos cuadras yendo para la izquierda – le dijo Kaoru, al muchacho que pareció entenderlo y más asustado todavía, logró reincorporarse y salir corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.

- ¡HACIA LA IZQUIERDA BAKA! – gritó Kaoru enojada cuando vio al muchacho ir por la derecha. Volvió a verlo pasar corriendo asustado pero hacia el lado correcto.

Después de unos largos minutos Misao logró tranquilizarse y desprenderse del agarre de Kaoru

- baka – dijo más calmada pero aun enojada con el imbecil que la había ilusionado.

La tarde pasó de lo más normal. Bueno, normal en lo que respecta el local: ningún cliente. Las chicas, después de limpiar todas las mesas más de cuatro veces, sacaron las carta y comenzaron a jugar al poker, cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Misao no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se jugaba, probó con el piedra-papel y tijeras. Cuando ya agotaron cualquier tipo de juego, (un poco más y jugaban a la soga), cada uno se concentró en sus pensamientos.

Misao comenzó a pensar en su querido Aoshi-sama, tenía que agradecer a todos los dioses por la cercanía que habían hecho esas últimas semanas. Para muchos no sería la gran cosa, pero para Misao si.

Las visitas regulares que hacía tanto, al The Fourth Avenue Café y al nuevo Akabeko, la hacían feliz. Había veces en la que se sentaba junto a él para hablar, aunque ella era la única que hablaba, Aoshi siempre contestaba con monosílabos o con algún movimiento en la cabeza, hasta Kaoru se había sorprendido de escuchar una vez a Aoshi una oración completa. Sin embargo Misao parecía feliz.

Sus preguntas muchas veces eran como cuestionarios, y otras veces como un interrogatorio policial. Lo más asombroso era que a Aoshi no parecía molestarle. Siempre estaba relajado, y cuando Misao le hablaba se le quedaba mirando, tal vez sea respeto o que de verdad le era agradable la compañía de Misao.

Ella siempre sonreía, y reía feliz. Su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos brillaban por cualquier cosa, lo que a veces descolocaba a Aoshi, como la vez que Misao había hecho varias preguntas sobre un libro de historia sobre los grupos secretos de la era Edo, que vale agregar que Misao sabía que él debería tener algo como eso, y Aoshi le había declarado de que él lo tenía y que se lo prestaba si ella quería. Recordó en ese instante la manera en la que había sonreído, la manera en la que sus ojos chispeaban alegres, como nunca antes le había visto, y el aura de felicidad que le embargaba se había hecho presente, tanto como abrumarlo. Nunca lo dijo, pero esa era la mejor cualidad de Misao, y le gustaba mucho.

Misao suspiro, rogando que su Aoshi-sama este comiendo bien.

Muy diferente a los pensamientos de Misao, Kaoru pensaba en sus padres. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba la casa. Sabía que todavía estaba en venta, y nadie parecía querer comprarla. No porque no hubiera compradores, sino que cada vez que alguien le daba una suma, ella se negaba esperando el próximo.

Si seguía así no iba a vender la casa, y debía de venderla. Aunque haya sido su casa por toda su vida, aunque tenga miles de recuerdos de su vida pasada, de sus tiempos felices, aunque sea la casa que sus padres construyeron para el futuro de su hija. Ahora esa casa no podía significar menos que soledad. La realidad de que estaba sola en una enorme casa. Las habitaciones parecían más grandes, el silencio se agrandaba con cada segundo, y un manto de tristeza la embargaba. Antes, donde en esa misma casa, ella correteaba feliz, donde había dado sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, los festejos que hacía en esa casa, donde siempre había un clima calido y amoroso. Donde no le faltaba nada. Esa casa ya nunca podía se la misma.

Había dejado en ella, su valentía, su determinación y el recuerdo de las personas que más amaba en su vida.

Recordaba la fiesta de egresados, cuando había vuelto a la noche. La casa estaba a oscuras en silencio, sus padres no estaban.

Recordaba la entrega de diplomas, como todos sus compañeros recibían sus diplomas de sus padres y ella de los padres de Misao.

Recordaba cuando había vuelto a su casa y había llorado largamente por la ausencia de sus padres.

En ese momento quería llorar, allí apoyada en la mesa de entrada del restaurante, ella quería llorar y desprenderse, librarse de toda esa amargura que sentía en su garganta cada vez que pensaba en sus padres.

Pero se había prometido no hacerlo. Ante la tumba de sus padres, no llorar nunca más. No derramar una lagrima más por ellos y por nadie. Lo querrían así ¿verdad?

_- no tiene que ponerse triste por ellos señorita Kaoru, porque al ponerse triste ellos también lo hacen, y a usted no le gustaría eso¿verdad?_

Las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron eco, nuevamente en su mente. Claro, como él lo decía, a sus padres no les gustaría verla llorar. Era momento de volverse fuerte y espantar aquellos fantasmas.

- konnichi wa – gritaron dos voces masculinas. La puerta se había vuelto a abrir, dejando entrar a dos alborotados y a una jovencita desconocida para Misao y Tae.

- Konnichi wa – saludo la mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños.

- ¡Sayo-san!

- ¿Kaoru-san?

El mundo parecía un pañuelo en ese momento.

- Kaoru-san que alegría verla. – dijo cortésmente Sayo mientras sonreía. Misao se acercó y sonrió.

- Arigatou. Sayo-san, ella es mi amiga Misao Makimashi

- Hola – saludó Misao sonriente.

- Encantada en conocerla – Sayo hizo una reverencia y Misao se sintió fuera de lugar y la imitó aunque duramente.

- Sayo-san, no sabía que conocía a este par de atolondrados. – le respondió Kaoru en una sonrisa burlona, mirando a Sanosuke y Yahiko.

- ¿A quien llamas atolondrado busu?

- Ya deja de llamarme así Yahiko-chan – le espetó Kaoru enojada.

- eres una vieja bru-

- ooooh, Tsubameeee – canturreó Kaoru maliciosamente. Yahiko se calló enseguida. Se removió en su lugar enojado y volvió la vista al menú delante de él.

Kaoru sonrió quedita y volvió su atención a Sayo, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar? – preguntó Kaoru sonriente. Yahiko masculló algo entre dientes sin entenderse.

- Jou-chan, trae el plato del día – dijo Sanosuke sonriente – que sean cuatro ordenes.

- ¿esperan a alguien más? – Kaoru era buena en matemáticas y en la mesa había nada más que tres personas.

- no. Dos son para mi. – dijo Sanosuke, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- glotón – murmuró Kaoru

- aprovechador – dijo Misao

- insaciable – dijo entre dientes pero esta vez entendible Yahiko

- ¡eyy! Mas respeto que soy un cliente y tu Yahiko, soy tu hermano mayor! – dijo enojado Sanosuke

- ¿respeto? – Repitieron los tres - ¿desde cuando inspiras respeto? – siguieron sonriendo grandemente.

- OI! – exclamó mucho más enojado Sanosuke, mientras Kaoru, Misao y Yahiko reían a buena gana.

Sayo les miraba, la relación que tenían era muy linda. Bromeaban, sonreían, y jugaban entre ellos. Parecían ser una familia muy unida. Pero al instante recordó que Kaoru y Misao no eran familiares, sino simples amigas. Y sonrió contenta, al conocer personas tan amigables. El recuerdo de su vida pasada, se hizo presente. El recuerdo de sus padres y de su hermano. Hacía ya más de cinco meses que no le veía. Se sentía sola, pero sabía que ella no podía convencerlo con que se quedara. Su hermano era muy testarudo. Y sus padres... bueno, ellos tendrían que estar en el cielo felices.

- ¿Sayo-san? – la voz preocupada de Kaoru le sacó de su pensamiento. La miró y se encontró con sus ojos azules - ¿se encuentra bien?

- si, si. Solo estaba pensado – se excusó al ver varias miradas sobre ella, y sonrió tratando de calmarlos.

- Bueno, entonces ya traemos cuatro ordenes – dijo Misao dándose media vuelta. Pero Kaoru siguió en su lugar.

- oye Sano... – comenzó tímidamente Kaoru

- ¿Qué pasa jou-chan? – preguntó

- ¿sabes...? - ¿Por qué le costaba tanto preguntarlo? Era una pregunta de amiga - ¿sabes donde esta Kenshin?

Sanosuke se sorprendió, pero sonrió arrogantemente. Podría desquitarse con ella - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- oh, es que como normalmente llega contigo o con Aoshi más temprano... entonces yo pensé... que tal vez...

- ¿que tal vez que?

- bueno, que tal vez... – Kaoru seguía tartamudeando. No se dio cuenta de que Misao se le había quedado observando, ni que Tae también la veía y tampoco de la mirada de picardía de Sanosuke y Yahiko... '_oh, busu ahora puedo molestarte..._'

- ¿si Kaoru? – apremiaba Sanosuke, ansioso por la respuesta

- Bueno, que tal vez se había olvidado de mí – dijo casi en un susurró avergonzada.

- No me he olvidado de usted señorita Kaoru – dijo una voz a su espalda, cuando todo se había sumido en silencio.

Kaoru se dio media vuelta de la sorpresa, mirando con grandes ojos lo que su vista le permitía – Ken...shin – dijo más roja que el color de pelo de Kenshin.

Kenshin miraba fijamente los ojos color zafiro de la jovencita, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y como todo su cuerpo parecía achicarse debido a que la había escuchado. Pero su corazón había palpitado peligrosamente, amenazando salir de su cuerpo cuando le escuchó, y le había hecho tanto bien...

Un momento... él no podía pensar así. Esta bien que Kaoru sea una jovencita con muchas virtudes, de las cuales le encantaba cada una de ellas, pero solo era un cariño de amigo lo que sentía por ella. Él amaba a Tomoe, y estaba satisfecho de su matrimonio, aunque éste consistiese en solo media hora juntos a la semana, y llamados telefónicos cuando podían.

Tomoe últimamente estaba muy ocupada con su vida laboral, bueno, no últimamente esas semanas sino años, desde que se habían casado, exactamente. La popularidad de Tomoe había crecido, aunque su matrimonio ya había pasado a la segunda página de interés del público, todavía se comentaba de cómo se mantenía aquella relación.

Sus horarios nunca coincidían, y las pocas veces que se veían ambos estaban muy cansados y casi no hablaban... todo se había vuelto una rutina, tal vez el amor todavía existía pero muy levemente, no podría morir por algo como eso¿o si?

Al fin y al cabo, él estaba casado y había hecho un juramente, amarla hasta que la muerte les separe. Y las promesas estaban para cumplirlas.

Tendría que dejar de pensar mucho en las cosas o palabras que Kaoru decía o le hacían sentir.

El silencio comenzaba a formarse muy incomodo para los presentes. Kenshin mirando atentamente a Kaoru, pero con la mirada perdida. Kaoru con la mirada baja, ruborizada a más poder... le había escuchado. Había escuchado de su boca que le quería...

¡Y ese maldito silencio solo le ponía más nerviosa¿Qué estaría pensando¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que le tenía presente? Bueno, era su amiga y estaba preocupada por su ausencia. Era normal.

No, no era normal, y ella lo sabía. Las cosas que Kenshin le hacía sentir se sentían muy bien, demostraba una confianza, emanaba una protección y una seguridad que la hacía sentirse especial, pero seguro que era así con todas sus amigas...

_Pero no conoce otras personas... Pero siempre viene a verte a ti..._ se contestó ella misma. Pero esa respuesta le asustaba. Ella consideraba a Kenshin su amigo, y nada más... bueno, tal vez era su mejor amigo... pero era el único que podía entender la manera en la que ella se sentía. Sentía su abrigo cuando lo necesitaba, sus palabras de apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, él era más que un amigo, era verdad... él era su... ángel...

Abrió sus ojos grandemente. Estaba equivocada... a ella no podía... no podía g-

- oi jou-chan ¿para cuando mi comida? – por suerte o por desgracia Sanosuke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- eh?.. ¡Ah si! Enseguida – y salió casi corriendo hacia las cocinas, seguida por Misao y Tae, siendo observada atentamente por Kenshin.

- neh, Kenshin ¿vas a quedarte todo el día ahí parado o te vas a sentar?

Kenshin le miró, sonrió y se sentó. Sería una larga tarde.

O o o O

- Ahora no puedes negar que él no siente nada por ti.

- no se de lo que estas hablando Misao.

- ¡Por Kami Kaoru¡¡Vos lo escuchaste¡Escuchaste lo que te dijo!

- claro que si, no estoy sorda

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Tae - ¿no estas contenta?

- ¿Contenta porque? Fue solo una contestación de amigo

- ¿Amigo¡Amigo ni ocho cuartos! – dijo exasperada Misao.

- No tienes porque emocionarte tanto Misao, Kenshin es solo mi amigo.

- Entonces porque te preocupaba tanto que no le importaras¿Por qué preguntaste algo así? – Tae había dando en el punto. ¿Por qué le importaba?

- Porque es mi amigo y le aprecio mucho – contestó ella intentado grabárselo en la mente. Kenshin era solo su amigo, nada más. Solo amigos.

- Kaoru- - comenzó Misao, pero ésta le interrumpió.

- Ya te lo dije Misao, solo amigos. Ahora tengo que ir a llevar esto. Con permiso – y salió de las cocinas con cuatro bandejas de comida, dejando a Misao y a Tae con la boca abierta

- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – Explotó Misao con una venita sobresaliente en su frente-

O o o O

- Acá tienen – dijo Kaoru acercándose a la mesa y depositando las bandejas con sus respectivos.

- Muchas gracias señorita Kaoru – agradeció Kenshin con una sonrisa. Kaoru se ruborizo pero intentó no perder la calma ¿Cómo puede estar así después de lo anterior? Pero aquel comportamiento ayudó a Kaoru a pensar que él no estaba tan mareado con sus pensamientos (eso creía). Al final ella tenía razón. Eran solo amigos. Y no sabía porque eso no le causaba ninguna emoción.

- buen provecho – agregó antes de levantarse e irse.

- oi jou-chan¿no te quedas? – preguntó Sano sorprendido. Normalmente se quedaba junto a Kenshin charlando.

- No puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer – se excusó Kaoru y caminando hasta las cocinas.

- ¿trabajo? Pero si esta todo vacío – masculló Sanosuke restándole importancia y comenzando a hablar con Sayo, mientras Yahiko comía como si fuese la última cena. Pero Kenshin todavía tenía su comida en la mano, mirando la nada, aparentemente concentrado en algo.

Comieron y hablaron animadamente, Kaoru seguía siendo interrogada por sus dos amigas pero ella seguía igual. '_Terca como siempre'_ pensó Misao, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo, la puerta se volvió a abrir. De ella apareció un jovencito de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa en la cara. Se acerco hasta donde estaban las tres muchachas y comenzó a hablarles.

- Mi nombre es Soujiro Seta y me gustaría trabajar aquí – '_caramba que es directo el chico' _pensó Misao con ojos abiertos. Pero no estaba segura de que Tae necesitara más personal.

- Lo siento mucho, pero ya estamos llenos. – dijo Tae

- oh, es una lastima – murmuró Soujiro triste. Al final todo le salía mal. Su tristeza era palpable y l mirada de soslayo del joven fue visto por las mujeres que les dio pena.

- Pero seguro que encuentras algo¿no Tae? – dijo Misao guiñándole el ojo, y sonriente.

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas otra mano? Las cajas de verduras son muy pesadas – comentó como quien no quiere Kaoru, recordando aquellas cajas pesadas... si Kenshin no hubiese aparecido ese día a ayudarla... Kaoru se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas.

- Bueno... – dijo algo renuente Tae... tal vez, pensándolo mejor...

- Puedo ayudar en eso señorita Tae – A Tae se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Le había dicho señorita!

- Muy bien, me convenciste. Estas contratado. – dijo sonriente Tae. Kaoru y Misao le vieron con una sonrisa forzada, que fácil que era de cambiarle opinión.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió el joven Soujiro con alegría.

Misao le mostró el local y sus obligaciones. Soujiro terminó siendo un chico muy agradable, simpático, caballero y muy servicial. Estaban en la mesa de entrada y Misao reía de un chiste que le había dicho Soujiro. Pero la puerta se abrió por tercera o cuarta vez, ya no me acuerdo, pero no tiene importancia.

Y de ella unos ojos fríos como dos iceberg miraban atentamente a la pareja sonriente. Parado como una estatua estaba Aoshi Shinomori.

- ¡Aoshi-sama! – exclamó contenta Misao al verlo, pero no se dio cuenta de nada inusual, ya que Aoshi cambio enseguida su semblante. – él es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo, Soujiro Seta

- Buenos tardes – dijo cortante

- Buenas tardes – saludó Soujiro sonriente - ¿Desea tomar algo?

- No, gracias – respondió secamente - solo pasé a dejarte el libro Misao. Tuve que buscarlo por eso tarde mucho – dijo extendiendo el libro.

Misao lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y sonrió lo más que pudo. Atesorando en su pecho, aquel libro como si fuese el tesoro más valioso en su vida.

- Muchas gracias Aoshi-sama – agradeció con una finita voz, del entusiasmo, Misao.

Aoshi no respondió pero se sintió contento de ser él el que le causo ese estado.

O o o O

**Notas de la autora que hoy cumple un año de serlo: **siii! Hoy 30 de enero de 2006 es mi aniversario.

Hace exactamente un año que subí el primer capitulo de este fic. Un año, doce meses, y acá esta el capitulo 12. Que loco ¿no? Yo que pensaba que durante el año había escrito más, pero al parecer no :P

Pero estoy feliz, porque es una de las cosas que mantuve constante. No como las falsas dietas que solo me duran un día, o como el dibujo que nada más lo hago cuando estoy inspirada. Es algo que muchos esperaban, y que me hace sentir bien. Creo que por eso lo continuo, porque es algo que me gusta hacer, además me gusta mucho recibir sus reviews, sus comentarios y esas cosas. Es gratificante.

Por eso, voy a intentar este año terminar con este fic... preferiblemente antes de mitad de año, pero no prometo nada. Por lo menos este año quiero terminar una o dos historias así comienzo algunas nuevas que tengo en mi mente.

Todavía sigo pensando... hace un año ya... mi fanatismo por kenshin y Kaoru crece día a día. Espero nunca cansarme y seguir escribiendo. Espero no cambiar pero mejorar.

Supongo que después de este año, puedo mirar para atrás y ver a **Mangela Kaoru-chan The Tanuki** (seeeh, lasrguisimo) dando sus primeros pasos en Era muy novata, tenía muchos errores y no me parecía la gran cosa mi narración, pero al parecer para ustedes si. Intento superarme día a día para algún día ser reconocida entre ustedes y escuchar decir 'Oh, si Kaoru-chan es muy buena, deberías leer algunos de sus fics y déjale review que sino se enoja :P'

Espero que algún día pase, ser conocida como mi favorita autora Linay (la mejor que leí)... como la señorita Kary (adoro a esta mujer), BlanKaoru y Shiomei (me maravillan), estas son las personas que de verdad estimo. Algún día me gustaría causar el mismo efecto que estas señoritas.

Oh, ya me motive :P (me entró una basurita en el ojo, no lloro :P)

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron durante todo este año en todos mis fics... son geniales y los súper quiero, y a vos también aunque no me dejes review!

Pero espero, aunque sea por hoy, recibir un review tuyo felicitándome :D

Muchas gracias por los reviews de **Epílogo de Fuego de Amor**, y de **Aunque sea nuestro destino**, estoy pensando seriamente en seguir ese fic... muchos querían, así que tal vez. Gracias por desearme un lindo feliz cumpleaños y espero recibir hoy mis felicitaciones.

Sigan así, los re quiero, mucho, mucho, mucho.

Ahora sobre el fic: **Like we were yesterday: **

Soujiro volvió a aparecer, y no parece agradarle mucho a Aoshi. Tengo planes para Soujiro.

Kaoru no puede creer que le guste Kenshin, no porque sea feo o algo así sino porque es la primera vez que le pasa algo así. Acuérdense de que ella quiere estudiar por sus padres para no distraerse. En el próximo capitulo lo voy a explicar mucho mejor.

Sanosuke esta sentando cabeza con Megumi, se da cuenta de que es una doctorcita muy sexy.

La cuestión con Sayo la voy a explicar adelante, Megumi va a dar su parte, por eso las visitas regulares. Creo que para el próximo capitulo lo voy a poder explicar mejor.

Megumi, sigue igual, aunque ahora reacciona diferente con Sanosuke, voy a hacer algo con esta pareja en el próximo capitulo y también la pareja de Misao y Aoshi.

Tomoe también sino me equivoco va a aparecer en el próximo capitulo, así vamos cerrando la trama.

Enishi seguro que aparece en el próximo, tiene que aparecer. Y ahí la trama se va a mover diferente.

Teniendo eso claro me imagino que no van a faltar muchos capítulos.

Yo diría que con veinte o veinticinco capítulos esta todo listo, pero estoy exagerando.

**I hate you love:**

Como se me esta complicando este capitulo! Ni idea de cómo hacer muy graciosa la pasarela, así que solo necesito tiempo.

**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario.**

Me reí bastante con el disfraz de Sanosuke, pero estoy intentando hacerlo más graciosa todavía. Tiempo, estoy llena con inglés y necesito tiempo.

**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta.**

Ya estoy casi terminando el capitulo, así que me imagino que para la semana que viene ya la estaría actualizando, o un poco antes... ya verán. ¿Adelante? Kaoru se va a un boliche.

Me despido, no tengo novedades, un saludín a Roro que cumple años el 31 :P

Besos, ténganme paciencia con los fics si?

* * *

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	13. Gira y Gira rueda del destino

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**- Disclaimer-**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, esta historia es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Summary-**

UA K/K M/S y A/M -. Como la lluvia que nunca cambia su recorrido… Como el tiempo que nunca retrocede…Como los sentimientos intranscendentes que continúan vigentes a pesar del tiempo…Como fuimos una vez ayer…

**-Author's notes- **

**¡KAORU-CHAN IS BACK!**

Finalmente rendí el First! Estoy libre! Ahora voy a tener más tiempo para escribir. Voy a disfrutar mis vacaciones y a salir y salir con mis amigas. ¡Libertad¡¡Libertad¡¡Libertad¡¡Libertaaaaaad! (risas)

Pueden matarme. Sé que demoré un montón con este fic. La última vez que actualicé fue el 30 de Enero en mi aniversario hace mas o menos un mes. Para mi parece un montón de tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo parece poco... ¿me entienden? Mmh... creo que soy rara, mejor dejémoslo así.

Pero bueno acá estoy nuevamente con el capitulo número 13 excesivamente largo. Pequeño regalito.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el fic.

Nos leemos abajo.

"Conversaciones"

'_pensamientos_'

_Énfasis_

_-- --_

**Like we were yesterday…**

13. Gira y Gira rueda del destino... gira y gira...

- Señorita Misao ¿Necesita Ayuda? – la voz amable de Soujiro habló cuando vio forcejear a Misao con la lata de duraznos.

- Por favor Soujiro – agradeció Misao con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado días desde que Soujiro se había unido al Akabeko, y las muchachas tenían que agradecerle. Tenía una fuerza sorprendente, podía levantar grandes pesos, sabía cocinar (para la salvación de Kaoru), además era muy gentil y atento.

Al día siguiente de que Soujiro comenzará a trabajar, el Akabeko tenía un poco más de clientes, poco, pero algo es algo. Entre ellos estaban Sanosuke, Kenshin, Aoshi y Yahiko. Al parecer esos cuatro estaban todas las noches, pensaba Soujiro sonriente.

Sanosuke comía como un glotón, Yahiko hablaba con Tsubame y Kenshin y Aoshi tomaban un café mientras hablaban del trabajo como era normal, aunque la expresión de cansancio de Kenshin, removió las entrañas de Kaoru.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Kenshin? – le había preguntado preocupada Kaoru cuando pasaba por la mesa.

- No es nada señorita Kaoru, solo trabajo – le había contestado el pelirrojo sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarla. Obviamente no sirvió.

- Te traeré algo para que comas. Tienes que reponer las energías - le había dicho saliendo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron observando a la muchacha alejarse. Sanosuke especialmente, pero su mirada se endureció un poco al ver la forma en la que Kenshin la miraba

- Jou-chan se preocupa mucho por ti – le había comentado Sanosuke mirándolo seriamente. Le caía bien Kaoru a Sanosuke, aunque fuera gritona y mal cocinera. Ella siempre fue simpática y buena, y más cuidando a Yahiko mientras él tenía unos trabajos que atender, pero eso no quitaba que Kenshin fuera su mejor amigo... sin embargo...

- Es una buena persona – le había respondido Kenshin de la misma manera que le había respondido a Kaoru segundos antes.

- Parece muy atenta contigo – había dicho Aoshi mirando el punto fijo delante de él

- Es una buena amiga

- ¿amiga? – había preguntado Sanosuke mirando a Kaoru, ella estaba en las cocinas preparando algo para Kenshin, después volvió su vista hacia Kenshin, y sorprendentemente Aoshi también. La señorita Kamiya siempre había sido atenta con él, aunque no hablaran tanto, además Misao hablaba maravillas de su mejor amiga.

Tanto Aoshi como Sanosuke sabían que el comportamiento de su amigo hacia la jovencita había sido extraño esos últimos días. No hacía falta recordar que Kenshin estaba casado.

Y Kenshin también lo sabía, no podía dejar de sentir algo raro cuando veía su anillo de compromiso, o cuando sentía el cuerpo caliente de Tomoe junto a la cama. Habían sido tan pocas las veces que estaban juntos, sino fuera por el calor que queda al lado de su cama cuando Tomoe salía, no se podría decir que no se veían. Pero él quería mucho a Tomoe.

_Mentiroso_

La viva imagen de la jovencita que la estuvo acompañando durante todo ese año, se le aclaró en la mente. Kaoru... esa simpática, sonriente, amable y desinteresada jovencita, le había pegado duro en su mente. Apareciéndose en todo momento... le quería mucho, era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar durante horas, tenían casi los mismos pensamientos, carácter y varios otras cosas en común. Era una gran amiga... la mejor de todas...

_Mentiroso._

Abrió los ojos enormemente. Sus propios pensamientos a veces le asustaban. Su Tomoe, su anillo, su casamiento, su compromiso, su vida, su mejor amiga, su Kaoru...

- La señorita Kaoru es una buena amiga – había dicho Kenshin mirando a ambos para después fijar la vista en Kaoru que se acercaba sonriente a la mesa – Tengo suerte de encontrar una amiga así.

Sanosuke y Aoshi se callaron la boca, no de la sorpresa, sino porque Kaoru se acercaba y no querían decir cualquier cosa que pudiese empeorar la situación.

Los dos lo sabían muy bien, Kaoru no se comportaba como una simple buena amiga, tal vez al principio si, pero ahora... Kaoru le veía con otros ojos, al igual que Kenshin, no importaba que dijera que solo eran amigos, su manera de hablar, su manera de observar y de comportarse, su manera de ser en definitiva, había cambiado. El Kenshin que todos conocían, había cambiado considerablemente, el antes frío y reservado Kenshin, había quedado en el olvido desde sus encuentros. Hoy en día era irreconocible¿Tomoe no se daba cuenta? Por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos lo más probable fuese que no. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que ese estilo de relación se llamase matrimonio, porque no se comportaban con tal. Tomoe estaba muy ocupada con su vida laboral, lo cual le absorbía casi todo el día, Kenshin era un obsesivo con el trabajo, antes se pasaba toda la noche trabajando, pero las fueron cambiando cuando fueron a comer al The Fourth Avenue Café... desde ese momento tenía las tardes-noches libres... ¿Solo por un café? No, no lo creían así pero ¿Qué podían decirle? Kaoru era una desinteresada muchachita... que gustaba de él...

No sabían bien cuando, pero sabían que habría problemas. Si todo seguía así, iban a ir mal.

- Neh Kenshin... aquí tienes

- Muchas gracias señorita Kaoru.

**O o ---------------------- o O**

A lo lejos, Tae y Misao cuchicheaban sobre el comportamiento de nuestras dos personillas.

- Yo creo que Himura no esta cortejando debidamente a Kaoru – había dicho Tae

Misao asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Tiene que darle flores, chocolates, invitarla a salir, comprarle regalos. – Tae suspiró – Me parece que Himura no sabe como cortejar a una mujer.

- ¡No me sorprende que este solo! – Había exclamado furiosa Misao golpeando la mesa – ¡Kaoru debería ser más directa¡¡Se comportan como dos par de quinceañeros!

- Tranquila Misao, nosotras les podemos ayudar – los ojos de Tae brillaban maliciosamente.

- ¡Plan de ataque contra pelirrojos lentos! – en ese momento Misao estaba entusiasmada.

Las dos mujeres juntaron sus cabezas y comenzaron a murmurar cosas ininteligibles para oídos externos.

- ¡EY¿¡No nos van a atender? – gritó un grupo de tres hombres en la esquina del local. Misao y Tae volvieron la vista hacia los aludidos, al igual que el resto de las personas en el local. Tsubame se reincorporó e intentó avanzar hacia ellos, pero la mano de Kaoru le detuvo.

- Yo iré – le respondió mientras avanzaba. Kenshin la miraba de reojo.- ¿Desean algo?

- ¡Claro mujer¡Queremos más sake! – gritó uno de los hombres, claramente pasado de alcohol.

- Lo siento mucho pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso. – dijo Kaoru haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

- ¿Y porque no? – preguntó amenazante el segundo hombre reincorporándose.

- Han tomado suficiente.

- ¡Eso lo decido yo, maldita perra! – gritó el hombre haciendo un ademán con la mano. Le iba a golpear.

El local se sumió en silencio, Tsubame y Tae soltaron una exclamación del susto. Yahiko se estaban reincorporando al igual que Misao, Sanosuke y Aoshi, pero el brazo del pelirrojo llego primero.

Se interpuso delante del cuerpo de Kaoru, protegiéndola. Su brazo la cubrió del golpe recibiéndola él de lleno. Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron del susto al verse detrás de Kenshin.

- ¡KENSHIN! – gritó Kaoru entre asustada y preocupada.

Kenshin logró enderezarse y decir – Me encuentro bien señorita Kaoru ¿Se hizo daño?

- N...No, no. Estoy bien - respondió entrecortadamente, aliviada principalmente.

- Me alegro – dijo la voz de Kenshin dulcemente, al instante se volvió dura – La señorita dijo que no hay más sake para ustedes.

- ¡idiota! – volvió a repetir el otro hombre avanzando para golpear a Kenshin. En ese momento Sanosuke y Aoshi estaban a su lado.

- Ya la escucharon – dijo Aoshi seriamente.

- Váyanse – la voz de Sanosuke sonaba amenazante.

Tal vez fue la noche, el alcohol, el aura amenazadora de los tres hombres sanos, pero los tres ebrios, se reincorporaron difícilmente y se fueron en silencio, mirando a aquellos a todos una vez más en especial a Kenshin y Kaoru.

Cuando el shoji se cerró, todos volvieron a respirar. Misao, Tsubame, y Yahiko se acercaron hacia los susodichos mientras que Tae, hablaba con los pocos clientes del lugar disculpándose.

- Kenshin ¡estas bien? – preguntó Kaoru preocupada tomando el brazo de Kenshin entre sus manos

- Me encuentro bien- respondió sonriente el muchacho.

- Siempre queriendo hacerte el valiente – dijo Sanosuke golpeando la cabeza de Kenshin.

- ¡Sanosuke no tienes que ser tan bruto! – exclamó enojada Kaoru.

- Pero si este ha soportado cosas peores – se defendió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. En eso llegó Tae corroborando que todos estén bien – De ahora en más un cartel con derecho de admisión Tae – dijo en modo de broma.

- ¡Kaoru¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Misao sabiendas a que se encontraba en las nubes al ser "rescatada" por el pelirrojo.

- Oi busu ¿es que acaso no sabes como cuidarte sola? Siempre causando problemas.

- cállate Yahiko-chan.

- vieja bruta inútil – espetó el muchacho enojado. Kaoru le miró con ojos asesinos.

- Pero podrías haberte defendido... – comenzó Misao

- ¡Misao! – se ruborizó Kaoru

- Será mejor que se fije ese brazo señor Himura – señaló Tsubame tímidamente.

- Pero no me pasó nada.

- Tsubame tiene razón Kenshin, vamos a revisar ese brazo – dijo Kaoru.

- Pero... pero...

- Ahora mismo Kenshin – sentenció Kaoru tan amenazante como podía.

Kenshin suspiró cansado, era imposible discutir contra la retórica inapelable de Kaoru.

Los presentes retomaron sus papeles anteriores. Tae y Misao se tiraban ojitos de complicidad, finalmente Kenshin y Kaoru tenían una oportunidad de estar completamente solos, lo que últimamente escaseaba. Tsubame fue a atender otras mesas, Yahiko le seguía, pero Sanosuke y Aoshi miraban preocupados donde la singular pareja había desaparecido. Suspiraron cansados, ya nada podían hacer.

- Aoshi-sama ¡Quiere un poco de café?

- maldita comadreja gritona – espetó Sanosuke una vez que Misao le disolvió los pensamientos. Poco tiempo después recibió de lleno en la cara, la patada voladora de Misao.

**O o o O**

Kaoru y Kenshin estaban sentados en la parte de afuera del local, según Kaoru el aire frío le iba a venir bien, el resto habían vuelto a sus lugares.

Kenshin estaba muy concentrado mirando el cielo estrellado. La suave brisa de verano era relajante. Se respiraba una tranquilidad en el ambiente, se sentía tranquilo y como nunca antes bien.

- neh... Kenshin – comenzó Kaoru mientras le arremangaba la camisa a Kenshin. Su brazo estaba inflamado. Debería de ponerle hielo.

- mmmh... – Kenshin volvió la vista a la pelinegra.

Ella no le miraba, sino que sus ojos estaban concentrados en la zona del golpe, a leguas se podía notar que tampoco estaban mirando la herida sino que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus ágiles dedos acariciaban su piel en un movimiento suave y relajante, formando círculos con las yemas de sus dedos

Por alguna razón, Kenshin no sentía ningún dolor, es más su cuerpo parecía suspendido, como si no sintiera ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo. El embriagante aroma de jazmines que desprendía Kaoru, últimamente le estaba cegando, y le perseguía día y noche, despierto y en sueños. Sintió desvanecerse al sentir su suave tacto.

- Arigato - dijo Kaoru, tragando saliva.

Desde hacía bastante ella quería agradecerle. Desde hacia tiempo que ella no se sentía así. Desde que sus padres habían muerto una parte de ella también lo había hecho, no importaba que tuviera a Misao, algo le faltaba. Y eso parecía haberlo encontrado en Kenshin.

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Las visitas se habían hecho constantes, Kenshin siempre iba a verla trabajar, se daba una vuelta al mediodía y se quedaba desde la tarde hasta la noche, llevando a Kaoru y Misao hasta su casa.

Al principio las charlas podrán haber sido sobre trivialidades, pero con el pasar de los días se iban haciendo mucho más profundas. Kaoru le había contado todas sus preocupaciones, como le había influenciado la muerte de sus padres, lo sola que muchas veces se sentía y lo duro que se le hacía cumplir las expectativas de sus padres.

No era fácil tener el mejor promedio en el colegio, trabajar, mantener la casa y ser solidaria con los demás. Muchas veces se sentía exhausta y sin ganas de continuar, pero por sus padres lo seguía, por sus padres iría a la universidad.

A pesar de todo, con el pasar del tiempo, esas tres semanas habían sido extraordinarios para Kaoru, como un sueño del que no quisiera despertar. Sus vacaciones estaban por terminar, solamente una semana más y empezaría la universidad. Al principio, cuando no conocía a Kenshin, deseaba empezar la universidad, empezar con el estudio y los trabajos que implicaría, empezar a llenar el vacío que sentía. Pero ahora, ahora que conoció a Kenshin, quería disfrutar la última semana de vacaciones de la misma manera que ella había disfrutado esas tres semanas maravillosas. ¿Acaso eso era...? Ya no podía negarlo, Kenshin no era solo un simple amigo, además de ser su maravilloso y mejor amigo, se había enamorado.

Al principio se había asustado, pensó que el gustarle solo era un amor veraniego, sin embargo a medida que lo iba conociendo le gustaba más, su presencia era más requerida y el solo verlo era casi tan importante como respirar.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, que Kenshin era su perdición.

Se había enamorado.

Y eso, le encantaba.

-

-

'¿_Arigatou?_' suena más a una despedida que a un agradecimiento, pero al verla a los ojos entendió que no era así. Y se tranquilizó. Pero ¿Por qué le agradecía? Hasta donde él tenía entendido, ella había hecho más por él que por ella. Según en una de las conversaciones que había tenido Kenshin con Sanosuke, él había cambiado, y es más hasta Aoshi se lo había corroborado. No queriéndolo aceptarlo, las acciones diarias se lo hacían notar. Kenshin estaban mucho más pasivo, mucho más cálido, más conversador, más amable.

¿Por Kaoru? Puede ser. Pero le asombró mucho, Kaoru parecía ser una chica demasiado fascinante, no era una belleza, su hermosura trascendía el aspecto físico, su belleza estaba en su fortaleza, en su independencia, en su bondad, en su inteligencia, ella era hermosa a su manera. Y lo más importante, era completamente diferente a Tomoe.

Tomoe podía llegar a ser fascinante, pero de otra manera. La inteligencia de Tomoe era mucho más calculadora, su belleza trascendía su aspecto alcanzando sus rasgos delicados y sus movimientos. Pero Tomoe no sabía ser amable, no sabía sonreír, no sabía expresar lo que sentía. No podía saber cuando estaba contenta, cuando estaba enojada, cuando se sentía triste o cuando necesitaba una mano. En cambio, Kaoru...

Kaoru era como un jazmín recién nacido, entre medio de una maleza. Luchando por sobrevivir pero nunca sola, siempre acompañada con alguien. Y era eso lo que Kenshin sentía con solo verla. Sentía esa necesidad de reconfortarla, de alegrarla, y de estar con ella cuando más le necesite, simplemente estar con ella.

Al principio era una encantadora compañía. Alguien que necesitaba desahogarse pero ahora era toda una mujer fuerte, independiente que sobrellevaba cualquier problema. Si, Kaoru era bella a su manera.

El tiempo que había compartido con ella era suficiente para entender varios aspectos de si mismo. Su desenvoltura con aquella jovencita, el trato que tenía con los demás y sus acciones hasta el momento eran lo opuesto a lo que hacía con Tomoe. Pero no lo malinterpreten. Eso no quiere decir que con Tomoe él se comportaba como un ogro y con Kaoru él se comportaba como un caballero cálido.

No, no. Sus responsabilidades eran las mismas, sus acciones eran las mismas, pero su comportamiento, la forma en que manejaba sus acciones, la forma en la que encaraba sus responsabilidades, su comportamiento en definitiva. Todo eso había cambiado. De frío a caliente, de serio a alegre.

Y aquello era sorprendente. Que una simple jovencita, que una simple amiga le haya abierto los ojos de aquella manera. Era asombroso.

Tenía tanta suerte. Pero no podía confundirse. No podía malinterpretar nada. Kaoru debía y tenía que ser su amiga. Él estaba casado y Kaoru era demasiado joven. Él no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no podía confundirse. Aunque...

- Yo no recordaba lo que era ser protegida hasta que te conocí a ti, Kenshin

Las palabras de Kaoru le golpearon fuertemente. No porque le haya tomado desprevenido, además, sino también porque no era el tipo de respuesta que lo ayudaba en su determinación.

Volvió su vista nuevamente hacia Kaoru. Ella le miraba levemente sonrojada pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Otra brisa de verano, de las que escasean, voló sus suaves cabellos.

Y se veía tan hermosa.

La forma en que la miraba. La forma en la que le hablaba. La forma en la que le quería.

No podía ser tan basura. No podía dejar que...

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Sabía que todo terminaría mal. Sabía que saldría herido. Pero... pero...

- Yo me haré cargo de que nadie te lastime.

Sus palabras volaron solas. No recordaba cuando su mente había dado la orden para gesticular o hasta hablar. Pero algo desde el fondo le había impulsado.

Uno de los aspectos que Kaoru le había hecho volver a usar. Su corazón. Sus sentimientos le hablaban desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y su mente no podía controlarlo. Él no podía controlarlo. Pero debía.

Lentamente se fue acercando. Su mirada todavía en la de ella. Su mente en blanco y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Su cuerpo duro pero al mismo tiempo blando. Como relajado. Sus manos buscaban desesperadamente la fuente de calor que estaba en su brazo. Entrelazándolos con sus gentiles, suaves y delicados dedos.

_No podía ser tan basura._

Sus labios la tocaron. Suavemente como él le quería demostrar. Tratando de disipar cualquier duda en su declaración. Notó como el cuerpo debajo de él se relajaba considerablemente, podía sentir su respiración antes agitada y ahora más tranquila. Podía sentir sus latidos tan veloces como los suyos y podía saber que tenía sus ojos cerrados. Su fragancia se adentraba en su ser, relajándolo completamente, haciéndolo perder en un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

_No podía ser tan basura._

No pudo evitar controlarse. Es más no quería controlarse, quería sentir de una vez por todas, todo aquello que podía llegar a-

Sin embargo, estaba mal.

Era egoísta al querer saber que era lo que se sentía ser espontáneo. Saber lo que era actuar sin pensar. Sabía que solo la lastimaría más. La confundiría. Y tarde o temprano la perdería.

Debía parar.

Debía dejarle en claro. Debía dejarse en claro.

Como el final de un sueño despegó sus labios de su frente. Sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo... sin embargo...

- Te lo prometo.

_No podía ser tan basura..._

**O o ----------------------------- o O**

La noche había dicho presente tan rápido como la tarde se había disipado. La aparición de Kenshin y Kaoru después de un breve lapso de ausencia fue recibida con puro silencio. Kenshin había estado serio en todo momento. Y Sanosuke y Aoshi conocían ese estado, el antiguo Kenshin. Kaoru por su parte había estado lo más alejada posible de la mesa y había intentado por todos los medios alejarse de su mesa y de cualquier pregunta de Tae o Misao.

Algo había pasado y nadie sabía que.

Sin previo aviso Kenshin se había levantado y murmurado algo sobre un trabajo que tenía que terminar. Se levantó y tras despedirse con un movimiento de mano a los presentes, le dedico una mirada penetrante a Kaoru que solo se limito a verlo sin ninguna sonrisa en su expresión.

Una neblina de confusión cubrió al resto, intrigados por el repentino cambio de humor de sus amigos.

Misao terminó en la mesa de Aoshi y Sanosuke hablando animadamente. Yahiko estaba muy entretenido hablando con Tsubame. Tae sacaba cuentas y Kaoru había terminado de llevar los platos sucios a la merced de Soujiro.

La noche estaba limpia, estrellada y con una luna en cuarto creciente. La noche era oscura, y Kaoru había salido a dejar la basura. Las calles estaban desiertas solo un par de perros abandonados revisando la basura. Tan ensismisada en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de unos pasos a su espalda. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio medio vuelta al ver una sombra atrás de ella. Una mano le cubrió la boca y la empujó contra la pared.

Cerró los ojos de dolor al sentir su cabeza chocar contra la dura pared de cemento. Intentó gritar pero la mano le apretaba tan fuertemente que ningún sonido escapaba de ella. Miró enojada a los individuos que estaban delante de ella y los reconoció.

Los tres borrachos de la tarde.

- Pero si esta es la chiquilla que nos creía borrachos. – dijo el que la mantenía agazapada contra la pared.

Kaoru olió a sake en su aliento y sufrió una arcada.

- No te ves muy valiente ahora que no están tus amiguitos – dijo el segundo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

- Esta vez, nadie te va a ayudar. – dijo el tercero con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos asustada. No le había dicho a nadie que estaba tirando la basura, es más probablemente los demás la creyeran lavando los platos o en algún lugar.

Estaba sola y desprotegida.

Sintió las manos de los hombres en sus hombros, tocando su cuello y sus facciones. Cerró los ojos de asco. Sus manos eran agarradas por los otros dos y con sus manos libres recorrían su contorno. No podía librarse y si seguía así. Uno le mantenía agarrada del cuello y apretó más su agarre. Kaoru comenzaba a escasearle el aire. A cada segundo creía ver con más dificultar y sentía el tacto más y más indecoroso. Cuando ya veía nubloso y sentía desfallecer creyó escuchar una voz llamándola.

- ¡Kaoru!

No podía saber si de verdad alguien estaba llamándola o la falta de aire le estaba provocándole ilusiones. Creía que alguien la estaba llamando, no podía ver bien quien era, pero aquel lapso de interrupción la ayudo porque se vio liberada del agarre de sus manos e intentó tantear a su alrededor en busca de algo que le pudiese ayudar a defenderse. Choco contra los tachos de basura que cayeron estrepitosamente pero consiguió antes de que cayese, la tapa de la misma. En un rápido movimiento golpeó con ella la cara del hombre que le tomaba el cuello. El golpe fue fuerte y certero, el hombre la soltó intentando protegerse con sus brazos. Kaoru aprovecho aquel momento de libertad para poner la mayor distancia posible.

Respirando fuertemente, intentado tomar la mayor cantidad de bocanadas posibles, Kaoru se masajeó el cuello intentando disipar el dolor que había sentido antes. Instintivamente miró a su salvador.

- ¿Señorita Kaoru se encuentra bien? – la voz de Kenshin. Sintió desfallecerse. Abrumada con todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Con todo lo que significaba que Kenshin estuviera allí. Su alma cayó en un maravilloso sueño. Ella no esperaba encontrar a otra persona que no fuera él.

- bien... me encuentro bien Kenshin – intentó responder sin parecer muy excitada.

- ¡No vas a librarte de esta mocosa! – gritó el mismo que la había sujetado por su cuello. Se abalanzó hacía ella dispuesto a atacarla con su puño cerrado.

El gritó de Kenshin alertó a los del Akabeko, que salieron estrepitosamente en el momento que el agresor atacaba a Kaoru.

Tanto Misao como Tae, Tsubame y Yahiko ahogaron un grito de miedo. Aoshi, Sanosuke y Soujiro corrieron en su dirección, pero para cualquier cosa ya era demasiado tarde.

Kenshin no había dado más de dos pasos cuando un cuerpo cayó con un golpe sordo, y quedó tendido en el suelo sin moverse.

- ¿Kaoru...?

La voz temblorosa de Misao cortó el silencio tenebroso.

Kaoru estaba de pie con un viejo palo de escoba que estaba al lado del tacho visiblemente tirado a la basura por su estado. Y Kenshin estaba a su lado.

En un movimiento veloz había dado un golpe certero en el estómago del hombre cortándole el aire y dejando inconsciente por un buen rato. Su destreza en el kendo, su habilidad con la espada de bambú y sus agallas la habían ayudado y por primera vez en un encuentro de máxima necesidad.

- ¡Kaoru! – gritaron las mujeres acercándose a la susodicha abrazándola y ahogándola de preguntas. Kaoru sonrió quedita mientras veía como Sanosuke y Kenshin sujetaban a los dos hombres concientes que intentaban escapar y Aoshi se agachaba para ver las pupilas del hombre tirado en el suelo inconsciente y Soujiro llamaba a la policía por su celular. Yahiko había permanecido en su lugar, observando la situación, aun asombrado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien¿Te lastimaron¿Te sientes bien¿Quieres sentarte? Puedo traerte una silla ¿Tienes hambre¿Sed? Puedo hacer unos onigiris. – comenzó a decir sin parar Misao chocando con sus propias palabras.

- Ya, ya Misao. Me encuentro bien – tranquilizó Kaoru sonriendo amablemente. Misao la miró con enormes ojos y sonrió igualmente pero con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos que intentaban salir de ella. – Tonta... ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Kaoru removiendo las mismas.

Misao frunció sus labios e hizo una mueca, se lanzó a los brazos de Kaoru y lloró silenciosamente. Su abrazo había sido tan fuerte que ambas cayeron al suelo. Kaoru arrodillada y Misao abrazada a su cintura con su cara escondida en el pecho de Kaoru. Ésta le acarició suavemente los cabellos sonriendo mientras murmuraba – shh... ya pasó Misao...

Todos se quedaron en silencio con una sonrisa en sus caras. Misao se había asustado.

Sanosuke amarró a los dos hombres que intentaban escapar, al ver que no se tranquilizaban les dio un par de golpes en la cabeza que los dejaron fuera de juego por un par de minutos.

Miró a las jóvenes y sonrió contento al ver a Kaoru sana y salva y sonrió con ternura al ver a Misao llorar de aquella manera. Muy pocas veces se podía ver a amigas como ella. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su hermano. Yahiko estaba todavía en su mismo lugar, mirando con seriedad a las dos muchachitas sentadas en el suelo. Su hermano tenía una mirada extraña y no se sorprendía. Sabía lo mucho que quería a Kaoru, a pesar de todo. Después de todo había sido ella la que lo cuidaba cuando estaba en el Akabeko y no importaba lo que Yahiko dijera Kaoru era una excelente compañía. Él también se había asustando.

Volvió su vista a su alrededor, Tsubame abrazando a Tae sonrientes, y Aoshi duro como una estatua mirando a Misao. Algo muy extraño en él, según pensó Sanosuke, generalmente no demostraba sus sentimientos a flote, pero su expresión era de pura perturbación.

Algo en el fondo de Aoshi se removió al ver las lágrimas de Misao. Nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar pero algo en su interior le decía que Misao nunca tenía que llorar. Siempre la había visto sonriendo y no conocía esa faceta y la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada. Ella debía sonreír. Sonreír de felicidad, de alegría, de lo carismática que era. Esa era la Misao que a él le gustaba.

Mientras estuviese con ella, él no la haría llorar.

Lentamente Kaoru ayudó a Misao a levantarse. Tae y Tsubame acompañaron a Misao a refrescarse, Tae ofreció un café a la que todos se unieron. Kaoru ya estaba en la puerta cuando alguien la detuvo por el brazo.

- ¿Kenshin? –

Sus ojos comúnmente violetas en ese momento eran casi completamente ámbares y Kaoru tragó saliva al verlo así. Sus ojos brillaban y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Estaban tan cerca que Kaoru podía sentir su calor.

Pensó en lo contenta que se había puesto cuando lo vio, lo feliz que había estado de solo escucharlo y de haberla ayudado. Y tal vez no hubiese vivido para contarlo. No hasta ese momento.

- Kenshin... yo...

Pero Kenshin detuvo cualquier tipo de comentario en un abrazo.

Con el solo pensar que hubiese llegado a pasar si hubiese llegado más tarde, hacía que algo en sus entrañas se removiera violentamente. Cuando vio a aquellos hombres manoseando de una manera él... - no, ni siquiera si ella lo consentía podía aceptar que alguien la tocara como lo hacían aquellos vándalos. Él no lo permitiría. Kaoru se merecía a alguien mil veces mejor que lo normal.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó en un susurró en su oído, causando que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de Kaoru con intensidad. Se sentía tan vivo con sentirla tan cerca.

- Si... - logró articular en un suspiró. Las palabras de amor que pensaba declararle se ahogaron en aquel abrazo. Era tan difícil entender lo que Kenshin pensaba que a veces con actos como ese la confundían tanto, pero sin embargo... – Gracias

- Prometí que nadie te lastimaría.

Sin embargo ella le quería.

**O o --------------------------- o O**

Sanosuke y Yahiko llegaron a su casa. El desorden era de lo más común en ella. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia sus respectivas habitaciones y entraron diciendo un leve "oyasumi nasai" (Buenas noches).

Sanosuke lentamente se despojó de sus ropas y se acostó en su cama. Abrió la ventana y dejo que la frescura de la noche adentrara a su habitación. Apoyó su mano derecha en su frente y se quedó observando el techo.

Los acontecimientos de ese día habían sido muchos como para intentar repasarlos. ¡Por qué a todos les daba raros ataques de comportamiento? Kenshin que no parecía saber que era lo que quería. Kaoru que _si_ sabía saber lo que quería. Misao que aparecía feliz y sonriente un momento y en el otro lloraba. Aoshi que normalmente aparecía estoico aquella noche parecía perturbado y para completar aquella zorrita le estaba sacando de quicio.

Aquel día fue como los otros días. Sanosuke pasó una agradable mañana con Sayo, hablando del tiempo, de Yahiko, de sus amigos, del trabajo de Sayo. Generalmente hablaban de él, porque cuando Sanosuke hacía una pregunta directa Sayo solo sonría y no contestaba, con lo cual la conversación se terminaba. Había aprendido que no debía hablar de los familiares de Sayo. Y por más que no les gustase, en verdad no conocía en nada a esa mujer.

Pero lo que de verdad conocía era la manera en la que la doctora zorrita le exasperaba. La manera tan cortante pero al mismo tiempo insinuante a continuar discutiendo que tenía. La manera en la que le miraba alentándolo a bromear con ella. Esa forma de autosuficiencia que inspiraba era palpable por Sanosuke, pero él simplemente lo ignoraba lo que siempre la molestaba. Y él seguía, bromeando, molestando, peleando y discutiendo, al principio por enojo, pero esos últimos días por el simple placer de llevarle la contra y saber que sería lo próximo que le respondería. Era como una piñata llena de sorpresas esa mujer, a veces tratándolo con toda la frialdad posible, impasible y muy seria y otras veces tan infantil y gritona como una mezcla de Kaoru y Misao pero elevado a la décima potencia.

Debía reconocer que sus tratos habían cambiado mucho esos últimos días. No se trataban con familiaridad pero a veces, solo a veces, parecían tratarse como amigos, bromear como amigos, y eso le gustaba. Pero solo era por milésimas de segundos porque ella volvía a sacar sus garras.

No entendía muy bien que tenía esa mujer, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención. No era su belleza, que últimamente parecía haber aumentado porque se veía espectacular cada vez que la veía, sino que tenía un _algo _que le intrigaba. Tal vez sea el carácter fuerte, pero era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención y todavía no sabía bien que era. Y más desde esa mañana.

Hacía varios días que la doctora no le seguía los juegos, esas bromas diarias que hacian y que se habían convertido en una rutina. Las ultimas sesiones que había acompañado a Sayo, Megumi estaba más seria de lo normal, su sonrisa iba desapareciendo, y su mirada cada día estaba más apagada. Estaba más despistada como si no prestara atención a lo que hacía y tenía más ojeras. Su aspecto estaba muy cansino.

Parecía otra mujer. Y el no saber que era lo que le ocurría, exasperaba a Sanosuke.

Como les decía, la mañana había comenzado normal, Sanosuke y Sayo hablando de pequeñeces hasta que el hospital se hizo presente. Repasando mentalmente el saludo que le tenía preparado a la doctora avanzó confiado, esperanzado que aquel día la doctora le respondiera como antes. Las puertas se abrieron mecánicamente y sentada en uno de los asientos de plástico en la sala de espera estaba Megumi con la mirada perdida.

- Y después se quejan de los doctores... y claro si se pasan todo el día sentados – dijo sarcásticamente Sanosuke apenas la vio.

Megumi levantó la mirada. Unos ojos fríos y penetrantes se clavaron en Sanosuke que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Uh, mala elección de palabras Sanosuke...

- Buenos días Megumi-san

- Buenos días – saludó distraídamente Megumi, miró su reloj dijo – No sabía que era tan tarde, vamos, entremos a mi oficina. – Megumi pasó de largo sin siquiera mirar a Sanosuke, Sayo la siguió haciéndole una seña a Sanosuke para que esperara allí.

Sanosuke quedó como estúpido mirando la puerta por donde habían desaparecido las dos mujeres. Intrigado por el carácter de la doctora, frunció el ceño. Pero un anciano se paró a su lado. Un anciano de cabellos blancos, petizo y regordete.

- La doctora Takani no se encuentra bien el día de hoy – dijo el doctor Genzai como quien no quiere la cosa. Sanosuke lo miró interrogativamente – Perdió a alguien de su cuidado. – dijo simplemente el doctor para después irse.

Sanosuke se quedo sin habla. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en un asiento de plástico donde segundos antes había estado Megumi, y se quedó esperando, por primera vez pacientemente y en silencio.

La puerta no tardó en volver a abrirse, sin duda la charla o había terminado muy deprisa o el tiempo había pasado volando. Megumi seguía con la misma expresión, sin sonreír. Se reincorporó enseguida.

- Muchas gracias Megumi-san

- Nos vemos el próximo martes- dijo simplemente la doctora. Sayo hizo una reverencia y Megumi comenzó a alejarse.

Ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada.

Sayo comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero Sanosuke no reaccionaba.

- ¿Sanosuke? – llamó Sayo.

Sanosuke salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Sayo.

- Lo siento, vamos – murmuró siguiéndola.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio. Sanosuke no le prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de Sayo. Ésta cerró los ojos y se detuvo.

- Si tanto te preocupa deberías ir a hablarle – dijo con voz suave.

Sanosuke se detuvo y la miró - ¿Como?

- Que si tanto te preocupa deberías ir a hablarle – repitió

- Pero si... yo no...

- Se volver a mi casa Sano... además no estarás tranquilo a menos que lo hagas ¿no es así?. – razonó Sayo sonriente.

Sanosuke pensó en sus palabras y tenía razón, no estaría tranquilo a menos que se disculpara.

- Pasare por tu casa más tarde Sayo – saludó Sanosuke saliendo corriendo hacia el hospital. Sayo solo sonrió saludándolo con la mano. Todo había terminado.

Pero sabía que una mujer como ella, jamás podría...

**O o o O**

Sanosuke comenzó a correr con rapidez las cuadras que lo separaban del hospital. Sabía que Sayo tenía razón, no podría estar tranquilo hasta hablar con la doctora. Estaba indignado. Su comportamiento era infantil. No soportaba que se comportara de aquella forma. Ella no era así.

-

-

Megumi repasó nuevamente la carpeta azul que tenía en sus manos. La había releído tantas veces que ya se sabía el reporte de memoria. Suspiró cansada a pesar de estar sentada. Sus ojos vagaron por toda su oficina esperando encontrar algo que le llamase la distracción y que no la hiciera pensar. Había sido una de las peores guardias de su vida.

Su vista se posó en el teléfono inalámbrico negro. Lo tomó y marcó.

El tono comenzó a sonar. La llamada estaba siendo localizada. De pronto se dejo de escuchar y Megumi dijo un "Hola" muy necesitada. Sin embargo...

"_Usted se ha comunicado con el número de Aoshi Shinomori. En este momento el teléfono se encuentra apagado. Deje su mensaje después de la señal._"

Megumi volvió a suspirar mirando el teléfono y colgó apenas escuchó la señal para dejar mensajes.

Aoshi no estaba. Y ella se sentía sola.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia su ventana. El sol, el pasto verde y los niños jugando le secaron la garganta. Cerró la cortina y miró hacia la pared detrás de su escritorio. Varios diplomas estaban colgados en ella. En la otra pared tenía varios dibujos hechos por niños de no más de siete años. Había uno en especial un tal 'Taro Takeda' que había hecho una gran cantidad de dibujos que casi le ocupaba toda una pared. Dibujos de una casa. De un hospital. De una camilla donde un paciente era atendido por una doctora, ambos con sonrisas de felicidad. La hilera seguía, y terminaba en un dibujo donde el paciente y la doctora se abrazaban, el niño había resaltado grandes y rojos corazones a su alrededor. Megumi sonrió tristemente, pasando los dedos por los dibujos. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, y respiró profundo contando hasta diez.

- ¡Y a ti que demonios te pasa?

Megumi se dio media vuelta sorprendida al escuchar una voz a su espalda y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse violentamente.

Sanosuke estaba parado frente a ella, agitado y todo despeinado. Su respiración era fuerte y su pecho se levantaba y bajaba con rapidez. Sus ojos centellaban, tal vez de furia o de exaltación.

Dispuesta a no discutir con nadie, Megumi cortó la conexión visual y se acercó a su escritorio.

- Vete – dijo simplemente. No quería discutir con nadie ese día y mucho menos con alguien como Sanosuke. No se sentía capaz de hablar. Aunque sabía que Sanosuke nunca le había hecho caso en nada.

Sanosuke perdía cada vez más la paciencia al ver el estado de la doctora. Su aparente tranquilidad, su supuesta indiferencia y su maldita forma de ser en ese momento le estaban sacando de quicio.

- ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que demonios es lo que tienes para que estés con esa cara de vieja arpía! – rugió Sanosuke mirándola seriamente. No muchas veces alguien le hablaba así a Megumi. Pero no dejo que la sorpresa se vislumbrara. Tomó el teléfono y miró a Sanosuke. Su voz era quieta y profunda.

- Voy a llamar a seguridad –

- ¡Llama a quien quieras! Pero me tendrán que sacar a rastras de aquí porque no me iré hasta saber que demonios te ocurre.

Megumi se le quedó observando mirando con el tubo todavía levantado. Incertidumbre, culpa, remordimiento, enojo, furia. Un remolino de sentimientos se debatía dentro de Megumi. Sanosuke la seguía mirando de la misma forma que lo había hecho al principio. La dureza era visible en sus ojos castaños y Megumi se perdió en ellos.

- Dime – dijo Sanosuke insistentemente. Como una orden.

Megumi alzó una ceja. ¡El idiota bueno para nada le estaba ordenando? Si, el idiota bueno para nada le estaba ordenando.

- ¡Que quieres que te diga idiota? – Gritó molesta - ¡Que las flores florecen en primavera¿¡Que en verano hace demasiado calor¿¡Que si pasa algo malo tienes que echarle la culpa al estúpido que esta al lado tuyo sino te vuelves loco?

- Solo quiero saber que diablos te esta pasando para que te pongas tan histérica cuando alguien te lo pregunta. – Sanosuke lo dijo con un tono tan frío que Megumi se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar así. Se quedo sin habla por unos instantes. Solamente se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Megumi al haber gritado.

- No me pasa nada.

- si claro.

- No te interesa.

- Quiero saberlo – dijo más decidido que antes. Megumi le miró a los ojos. A sabiendas que Sanosuke no iba a parar de preguntarle hasta que le contestara, suspiró.

- ¿Sabes de la enfermedad llamada esclerosis múltiple? – le preguntó. Sanosuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Megumi hizo una mueca pero continuó – es una enfermedad crónica, imprevisible y progresiva del sistema nervioso central que afecta y destruye tejidos del encéfalo y de la medula espinal. Hay diferente formas de esclerosis múltiples pero en todas ellas se altera el sistema nervioso, lo que origina entumecimiento y dificultad para caminar, parálisis y hasta ceguera. No se sabe la causa de la enfermedad pero se cree que es genética. – En este punto Megumi entornó sus ojos dulcemente – Vino hace unos seis meses. Sus padres estaban preocupados porque se debilitaba enseguida y parecía sufrir de calambres y de visión borrosa.

_¡Wooh que lindaa!_

"Cuando lo vi pensé que era un simple caso de anemia debido a los calambres y a su estado débil y les aconsejé llevarlo al oculista. Volvieron al mes. Allí puede verlo mejor, era un apuesto jovencito de siete años. Su nombre es Taro y le encantaba dibujar – Megumi sonrió nostálgicamente – esta vez me dijeron que perdía el equilibrio, que tartamudeaba y que no coordinaba. Lo revisé y a simple vista no pude pensar en nada. La anemia ya estaba descartada, no tenía problemas con la vista y le encantaba hacer deportes. Pasé varias noches en vela pensando en aquel muchacho, y no se me ocurría que podía tener, los análisis de sangre no decían nada y las radiografías tampoco.

_¡Le haré un dibujo para que no se olvide de mí!_

"Fue cerca de la medianoche de hace cuatro meses que su madre me llamó desesperada diciéndome que su hijo no la reconocía. – Megumi cerró los ojos e hizo una pausa. Sanosuke la miraba expectante, interesado en el relato pero no la alentó a seguir. Lentamente Megumi respiro varias veces y prosiguió – esa noche me quede en el hospital hasta el amaneces y finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que tenía esclerosis múltiple. Me asombré mucho dado que no es una enfermedad muy común en Japón y mucho menos en chicos de siete años. Me aseguraría a firmar que es el primer caso en todo el Japón. Esa noticia nos jugaba en contra. Cualquier cosa que hacíamos en él era nueva. No teníamos un caso para guiarnos. Fue devastador decírselos a sus padres, y no podíamos medicarle ni empezar un tratamiento porque no sabíamos que tipo de esclerosis múltiple tenía.

_Megumi-san... ¿Cuándo puedo ir a jugar con los otros chicos?_

"Existen cuatro formas reconocidas de esclerosis múltiple. En la forma recurrente-remitente, que afecta a la mayoría de las personas que padecen la enfermedad, la persona sufre un ataque de síntomas que desaparece de forma total o parcial hasta la siguiente recaída. Alrededor de la mitad de las personas con esta forma de la enfermedad desarrollan con posterioridad una forma de esclerosis múltiple secundariamente progresiva, que implica un empeoramiento progresivo de los síntomas al que pueden sumarse exacerbaciones ocasionales seguidas de recuperaciones parciales. La forma primariamente progresiva es menos frecuente y supone un empeoramiento continuo de la discapacidad desde el inicio de la enfermedad, con espasmos musculares dolorosos, incontinencia urinaria y con el tiempo parálisis. Otra forma menos habitual es la progresiva-recurrente, la cual se inicia con un cuadro de empeoramiento continuo de la discapacidad junto con exacerbaciones periódicas de los síntomas. Lamentablemente Tao parecía tener la última.

_Mi okaasan dice que usted me ayudara Megumi-san y yo también lo creo_

"Cada día iba empeorando, pero él sonreía y continuaba dibujando. Y no parecía importarle los espasmos en sus manos. A veces se escapaba de su habitación e iba a maternidad, o a hablar con otros pacientes o enfermeras. Su madre le retaba siempre, pero yo le sonreía con complicidad. Por suerte ya no perdía tanto la memoria, pero tenía espasmos, temblores, hablaba entrecortado y muchas veces llamaron a psicólogos porque pasaba por depresiones. Después iba empeorando con trastornos, alteraciones en el razonamiento. Una vez tuvo una parálisis parcial por un mes.

_Megumi-san... ¿Podemos ir a jugar mañana? Me siento un poco cansado..._

Megumi se levantó y avanzó hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas y se quedo mirando a los niños jugar. El sol estaba reluciente y el tiempo era espectacular. Su mirada se entristeció.

- Cuando nos enteramos que tipo de esclerosis tenía ya era demasiado tarde. No existía tratamiento y su único fin era... – Megumi calló – sus padres nos criticaban, pero no podíamos hacer nada, salvo aliviarle el dolor. Cuando salió de la parálisis todos nos alegramos, pero cuando habló...

_¿Quiénes son todos ustedes¿Qué hago aquí? _

- Había perdido la memoria. Ni siquiera se acordaba de sus padres. Ese día se lo llevaron y ni siquiera pude despedirme... – Sanosuke se le quedó mirando y se acercó lentamente a ella, depositó una mano en su hombro recordándole que él estaba allí y que la estaba escuchando. Megumi respiró profundamente y siguió – Ayer trabajé hasta bien tarde, y decidí hacer guardia. Lo volví a ver la madrugada. Su estado había empeorado. No había tenido ningún tipo de atención médica, le grité a los padres por su falta de atención. Genzai estuvo al lado mió pero ya era tarde para hacer algo. Sus palpitaciones iban disminuyendo y permanecía inconsciente. Despertó a las cinco de la madrugada. Sus padres estaban haciendo llamadas. Yo permanecí a su lado controlando sus signos vitales. Apenas me vio me sonrió – Megumi aguardó silencio antes de continuar –

_Megumi-san... la extrañaba muchísimo_

- Hablamos durante horas... me contó todo lo que hizo en su ausencia y hasta me hizo nuevos dibujos. Su mano le temblaba y por eso sus dibujos no salían como antes, pero no me importo. Taro siempre fue... era un chico increíble.

Megumi paró de hablar y miró nuevamente la ventana. Los chicos se despedían después de que varios padres los pasaran a buscar prometiéndose volver al día siguiente. Taro había sido un chico especial para Megumi. Su carisma, simpatía, alegría y pureza le habían conmovido infinitamente. Sentía por el como un amor materno al tenerlo tantas horas diarias, platicaban siempre de todo, Taro siempre le dibujaba y le hablaba de la chica que le gustaba. Una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos negros y ojos como almendras. Megumi sonreía ante la descripción. No había que ser un genio para adivinar de quien estaba hablando. Pero aunque así fuera, no le pudo salvar.

- ¿Qué pasó con él? - preguntó Sanosuke después de aquel lapso de silencio.

- Murió a la hora y media de haber despertado. – Respondió Megumi seria – un paró cardíaco. Su corazón no pudo aguantar tanto. Dijo que al final estaba feliz o al menos eso fue lo que quiso que todos creyeran. Después de hablar con sus padres se lo llevaron y-

A ese punto Megumi no podía hablar. Su garganta estaba obstruida y sus ojos le ardían. Cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se le clavaban en la piel lastimándola. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Sanosuke creyó que era de impotencia, pero cuando escuchó un débil sollozo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. Megumi se dio media vuelta y lo miró con ojos vidriosos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al intentar no llorar, su labio inferior temblando y su mirada tan triste como la de un cachorro abandonado.

- Ahora todo esta bien – le dijo suavemente Sanosuke mientras la envolvía en un abrazo. Sin saber por que, Megumi se dejo llevar. Los fuertes brazos de Sanosuke la sujetaron fuertemente, quedando su cabeza en su pecho. De pronto todo la angustia, la furia, el miedo, todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. Todo emergió de si a través de un mar de lágrimas.

_Megumi-san... me siento débil... no siento mi cuerpo... tengo mucho sueño... juguemos mañana ¿si?_

_Sayonara Megumi-san..._

**O o ------------------------------------- o O**

Megumi entró a su departamento. Aoshi ya estaba allí. Se saludaron con un casto beso sin ninguna palabra. Megumi caminó hacia el baño y se lavó la cara. Miró su rostro en el espejo y sus ojos todavía estaban un poco rojos del llanto. Se sonrojó al recordar aquel abrazo en su oficina y en imaginarse la cara de Sanosuke en ese momento. Meneó su cabeza ahuyentando aquellos pensamientos. Apagó la luz del baño y fue hacia su cama donde Aoshi la esperaba. Se acostó pero no se acercó a Aoshi. Ambos estaban boca arriba mirando el techo cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Las lágrimas que corrían en las mejillas de las mujeres son imposibles de olvidar.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Aoshi ausentemente.

- Todo bien – respondió de la misma manera Megumi.

Apagaron sus respectivas lámparas y se acomodaron espalda a espalda, sin siquiera darse un beso de despedida.

**O o ---------------------------------------- o O**

- Yukishiro-san, lamento mucho que tenga que quedarse hasta tan tarde.

- ...

- Es solo que me gustaría que vea esta parte de la obra y me diga su opinión.

- De acuerdo –

Abrieron la puerta que dejaban a la vista un salón donde varios actores y actrices se desenvolvían. Todos giraron su cabeza y gritaron de la sorpresa al ver parada a su mayor inspiración.

- ¡Yukishiro-san! – gritaron varios.

Tomoe solo hizo una reverencia. Cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos marrones lo reconoció enseguida.

¡El hombre de ciruelos!

- Yukishiro-san, que alegría volver a verla – sin darse cuenta el hombre se había acercado a su lado y la había saludado con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Ah, Tomoe-san, veo que ya conoce a su compañero de trabajo.

Tomoe miró significativamente a su agente.

- déjeme presentarme bien. Akira Kyosato, el co-protagonista de esta obra – el castaño saludó sonriente.

- Un placer – fue la respuesta de Tomoe.

Y la rueda del destino comenzó a girar nuevamente.

**O o ---------------------------------------- o O**

**Notas de la autora**: Buenos días sean para todos ustedes cuando lean este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho y que me dejen muchos reviews. Ojala que no se les haya hecho difícil leerlo, ahora que lo releo parece un matete, yo lo entiendo porque lo escribí así que sí no entienden algo me avisan y lo explico bien.

Volviendo al fic, este capitulo es extremadamente largo ahora que lo veo. La idea vino de la nada y pensar que yo tenía en mente escribir otras cosas, adelantar más la historia. Pero bueno, no me salió. Hay mucho, mucho Kaoru y Kenshin. Lo lamento mucho para los fanáticos de Aoshi y Misao que no se... a mi me parece como que van un poco lento las cosas, intentaré para el próximo capitulo desarrollar más esta pareja.

En el caso de Sanosuke y Megumi, creo que va en progreso. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a una enciclopedia con la enfermedad, pero creo que quedo bonito iba a escribir un poco más pero ya iba a quedar excesivamente largo. Así que quedará para el próximo capitulo. Y si las cosas me salen bien, vamos a descubrir la verdad de Sayo.

Enishi va a tener que aparecer en el próximo capitulo. Porque si lo ponía en este iba a quedar muy pero muy largo. ¡Son casi veinte hojas! Wooh hasta yo misma me sorprendí de escribir tanto.

Retomando Kaoru y Kenshin, este capitulo es mucho de ellos. Escenas tiernas y a la vez medio sonsas comunes, pero bueno... soy una románticona sin remedio cuando se trata de esta pareja. Que quede claro, soy una fanática declarada de Kenshin y Kaoru.

Tomoe aparece un poco. Pero me imagino que ya saben que pasará ahora que trabaja con Akira. Hohohoho.

También puse un poco de Aoshi. Y como que hay problemas en su relación con Megumi.

En fin, creo que el fic me va a tomar unos veinte capítulos. Tengo unas ganas de terminarlo...

Y si no me equivoco, los próximos capítulos van a ser largos. No como este que me zarpé mal, pero sí de más de seis o siete hojas de Word.

Otra cosa, antes de que me olvide, gracias por los reviews de mi nuevo proyecto: **El fin del sueño**. Próximamente subiré otro capitulo. Les comentó que solo va a tener siete capítulos más el epílogo.

Creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Y lamento mucho no poder contestarlos a todos. Pero les aseguró que los leo y me hace el día, así que no sean malitos y déjenme reviews.

**I'MBACK.

* * *

**

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**


	14. Afrontando la realidad

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**- Disclaimer-**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, esta historia es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Summary-**

UA K/K M/S y A/M -. Como la lluvia que nunca cambia su recorrido… Como el tiempo que nunca retrocede…Como los sentimientos intranscendentes que continúan vigentes a pesar del tiempo…Como fuimos una vez ayer…

**-Author's notes- **

Finalmente pude terminar este capitulo! Hace mil que lo tenía acá y no podía avanzar. Terminaba trabada y no sabía como seguir. Además estuve de un lado a otro con el tema de la facultad, exámenes, e inglés... T-T Bueno, pero acá esta. Tuve ayuda de varias personillas divinas -

Ahora sí, los dejo con el fic.

Nos leemos abajo.

_-- --_

**Like we were yesterday…**

_14. Afrontando la realidad_

Generalmente ocurre que cuando uno esta extremadamente feliz el tiempo pasa volando. Ese fue el caso de nuestros amigos, la semana había pasado como una ráfaga de verano y finalmente había llegado el último día de vacaciones. Tanto Kaoru como Misao empezarían sus clases. Misao cursaría el último año de la secundaria y Kaoru empezaría finalmente las tan deseadas clases en la universidad de Tokyo.

Lamentablemente, el entusiasmo de las clases parecía haberse perdido durante esas semanas, ya que la idea de regresar a sumergirse en el mundo del estudio no parecía alegrar a Kaoru.

La semana que probablemente pasaría a la carpeta metal de "inolvidable" en Kaoru estaba llegando a su fin. Pero aún así ella se aferraba a las últimas horas de "libertad" que tenía.

Había hecho los arreglos para seguir ayudando a Tae pero el tiempo era limitado, por lo cual Kaoru tomaría el turno de la tarde y Misao el de la mañana. Las dos amigas no se verían hasta la noche pero suponían que de esa forma ambas podían convivir. Siempre quedaba la cena¿no?

En fin, el horario era el tema que menos le interesaba a Kaoru. Su material de estudio todavía no estaba preparado lo cual Misao lo denominaba todo un milagro. Al parecer todo lo que Kaoru hacía últimamente era un milagro. Estaba más desorganizada, más despistada y mucho más lenta. Varias veces se perdía en las conversaciones por no prestar atención y todo ello se debía a un simple petizo pelirrojo de ojos lavandas.

Todo aquello preocupaba a Misao.

Estaba contenta con que su mejor amiga estuviera enamorada. A leguas lo sabía cada uno de los integrantes de ese grupo. "Solo aquel idiota de Himura no se da cuenta" se repetía constantemente Misao. Pero el cambio en Kaoru era beneficioso. Ya no parecía agobiada con el tema de "ser perfecta", ahora se comportaba de una manera mucho más libre, sin ataduras. Y eso le encantaba.

Su sonrisa se incrementaba día a día. Su ánimo era mejor día a día. Y todo había comenzado desde el día en que Kaoru y Kenshin estuvieron solos en la parte de atrás del Akabeko. Esos minutos habían cambiado a los susodichos. Aunque Kaoru negará que algo hubiera ocurrido a Misao no se le escapaban las miradas de reojo de Kenshin y los suspiros de Kaoru.

Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Misao. Un hombre dentro de los parámetros de lo normal, cortejaría a Kaoru debidamente, y más después de tantas muestras de atención que iban más allá de una simple y recta amistad ¿o no?

Ella era la mejor amiga de Kaoru. La que conocía todos los secretos de la misma. La que había vivido toda su vida con ella. Misao era perfectamente aludida de los sentimientos de Kaoru. Varios hombres habían sido rechazados por Kaoru, siempre alegando que no podía desconcentrarse de sus estudios, pero más allá de aquella excusa Kaoru no pensaba involucrarse con nadie a menos que fuese 100 seguro.

El tema era que Kaoru, en ese momento, parecía más perdida que un barco a la deriva. Y temía por ello ya que era la primera vez que sucedía algo así. ¿Acaso ello no interferiría con sus estudios¿No fue por eso que ella no tuvo nada con nadie durante toda su vida secundaria¿No era ello lo que evitaba?

Misao suspiró cansada. Hacía tiempo que venía pensando en eso, pero todavía no llegaba a nada. Lo mejor sería hablar con Kaoru, ella podría contestar todas sus dudas. Pero... era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a su amiga... tal vez no estaría mal dejarla disfrutar aquel sentimiento por un poco más¿no?

- Buenos días – saludó una voz a su espalda. Misao dio un saltito de susto y al instante otro de sorpresa al ver a Aoshi Shinomori parada delante de ella.

- ¡Aoshi-sama! Wooh que silencioso que es – al instante Misao se sonrojo - ¡Muy buenos días Aoshi-sama! – Saludó alegremente - ¿le sirvo lo de siempre?

Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y se fue a sentar en la mesa más cercana. No sabía porque tenía ahora esa costumbre de acercarse a ella cada vez que entrara al local. Pero esa última semana la había visto diferente. Su sonrisa no era la misma y en menores cantidades que las acostumbradas, además se había sorprendido de haberla vista con el ceño fruncido mirando un punto fijo. Generalmente el punto fijo era Kenshin.

Sintió de nuevo aquel retortijón en el estomago, y pensó que era porque todavía no había desayunado. Pero la idea de que a Misao le pudieses... gustar Kenshin le asustaba. No porque Kenshin fuese un mal tipo, al contrario no podía encontrar alguien mejor para cuidar de Misao. Kenshin tenía estabilidad económica por lo cual no pasaría ninguna necesidad. Un aspecto que ambos tenían en común. Además Kenshin era muy educado y sabe como tratar a las mujeres, Kenshin nunca haría nada si Misao no quisiera. Como él. Si, Kenshin era el tipo perfecto para Misao, igualito a él. Aoshi abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y justo cuando se proponía a analizar sus pensamientos, Misao apareció con una bandeja de plata en sus manos.

- Un té verde. – dijo Misao sonriente, depositando el té delante de Aoshi – sabe Aoshi-sama, tal vez tendría que desayunar algo más... no se, Soujiro hace unas excelentes galletas de chocolates, o también la torta de limón que hace es muy rica... bueno, todo lo que cocina Soujiro es rico – sonrió ampliamente Misao. Sin embargo, interiormente, lo que menos sentía Aoshi era alegría al saber que Soujiro cocinaba bien. – Bueno, viviendo con Kaoru, creo que todo es rico – Misao ahogó una sonrisa y alzo la vista mirando el techo sonriente – Aunque últimamente esta cocinando más – añadió pensativa – supongo que esta bien... pero nunca antes lo había hecho, alegando que tenía que estudiar... – Misao cerró los ojos fuertemente y se cruzo de brazos con aspecto abrumado.

- Pareces preocupada – comentó Aoshi casualmente.

- Me preocupa mucho Kaoru – sonrió Misao como excusándose. – esta... diferente –

- Lo sé. – admitió Aoshi – Kenshin también.

Misao le miró sorprendida. ¿Aoshi le estaba contando sus preocupaciones? Se quedó callada esperando a que continuara.

Aoshi observó las facciones de Misao, sorpresa e incertidumbre. Su preocupación por Kamiya-san la habían hecho más despistada de lo usual, y menos alegre. Alentándose a sí mismo, suspiró de resignación. No podía dejar las cosas a medias.

- Últimamente Kenshin también ha comenzado a actuar de forma extraña. Como si estuviese perdido y no supiera que hacer.

- ¡Como Kaoru! – saltó sin poder contenerse Misao.

- No. – contestó Aoshi mirando a Misao por un instante para luego desviar la vista hacia un punto distante, como si emergiera en una profunda meditación. – No como Kamiya. La aparición de Kamiya-san ha sido una sorpresa para el. Lo ha cambiado. Para bien – añadió al ver la mirada de Misao – Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Kenshin tan... relajado.

- Pero si es así¿Por qué no se queda con Kaoru? – la exasperación comenzaba a filtrarse en la voz de Misao. – no entiendo como una persona no puede tomar decisiones. Solamente hay que saber cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos y no temer de ellos. Arriesgarse a ellos, solo así se sale adelante – las palabras de Misao sorprendieron a Aoshi. Nunca se había imaginado tanta madurez en la niña. Sonrió internamente contento.

- Kenshin es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas, o de lo que Kamiya-san cree. Kenshin tiene asuntos delicados. – se limito a decir Aoshi, eligiendo la palabra adecuada.

- ¿Nada puede ser más complicado que todo esto¿Es que no ve a Kaoru¿No la nota?

- Si la nota. Él la ve, por eso es complicado. – el tono serio de Aoshi asustó un poco a Misao. Era la primera vez que veía su expresión endurecerse. Algo en el interior de Misao se removió.

Ese misterio le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tarde o temprano habría complicaciones. Solo esperaba que Kaoru pudiera ser feliz.

**O o o O**

- Será mejor terminar por hoy –

- Arigato Kenshin – sonrió la joven de cabellos oscuros.

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa y entró a la cocina a preparar té, mientras Kaoru se refrescaba. Salió ya vestida con ropa normal. Una pollera tableada azul y una remera de mangas hasta el codo blanca con dos líneas negras que bajaban desde los hombros hasta el fin de la tela. Además llevaba unos zapatos negros sin taco de aspecto cómodo.

Caminó hasta la sala, esta vez deteniéndose a ver su alrededor. Debido al trabajo de Kenshin y al de Kaoru, solamente se podían encontrar un día en la semana. Los domingos a la mañana. Aquella había sido la tercera lección y debía admitir que Kenshin era muy diestro en el manejo de las espadas. Además de ser muy bueno, era muy estricto, muchas veces Kaoru tenía dificultades con seguirle el paso pero Kenshin volvía en sus pasos y se lo volvía a explicar. Kaoru sonrojada siempre le decía que tenía la misma paciencia de Buda.

Como en otras oportunidades, Kaoru terminaba de cambiarse y lo esperaba sentada en el cómodo sillón de cuero, y jugaba con Hachiko, pero esa vez, miraría alrededor.

El gusto de Kenshin era muy refinado. Tenía muebles de madera que llegaban hasta el techo, enormes bibliotecas llenas de toda clase de libros desde cocina, economía hasta de actuación. El piso era de madera lustrado, tenía un televisor enorme y un gigantesco equipo de música aunque ambos no parecían ser usados. Tenía como una pequeña bodega llena de vinos de muchos años y varias copas. De las paredes colgaban varios cuadros pintorescos y de arriba de la chimenea, colgaban, desde dos repisas, dos viejas espadas japonesas. Las vainas tenían ilustraciones pero tal vez por lo antigua que era, su estado no dejaba apreciarlas.

- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó una voz a su espalda. Kaoru se sobresaltó y se volvió con una mano en su pecho. Su corazón amenazaba con salir.

- ¡Mou Kenshin¡No me asustes así! – reprochó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño, y colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Su aspecto era menos que intimadamente. Kenshin ahogó una risa.

- lo siento mucho señorita Kaoru, no era mi intención. – se excusó Kenshin dejando la bandeja en la mesa más cercana y tomando las dos tazas de té. Se acercó hacia Kaoru y le alcanzó una. Ella acepto gustosa, sonriéndole. – Es una reliquia de mi familia. – comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo del té mirando las espadas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kaoru levemente curiosa.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta – Ha pasado de generación en generación, según mi padre son de la era Tokugawa, pero yo mucho no me fío de su palabra. – sonrió Kenshin

- Son hermosas – dijo Kaoru alcanzó una mano y tocando la vaina. – Debe haber toda una maravillosa historia detrás de ellas.

Con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Kaoru sonrió, sin siquiera percatarse que unos ojos lavandas la observaban. Kenshin sonrió y sintió un dolor en el pecho. Cerró los ojos y desvió la vista hacia las espadas. Sacó una de las repisas y desenfundó.

- Aunque a simple vista no lo parezcan, son espadas muy diferentes. La más larga es una katana. En cambio la segunda es una-

- una sakabatou – respondió Kaoru en su lugar. Kenshin la miró sorprendido. – Te olvidas que soy instructora del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kenshin – sonrió Kaoru – Mi padre me explicó sobre las espadas, katanas y las sakabatou. La espada, es arma compuesta por una hoja larga, afilada y que puede tener punta. La sakabatou es de filo invertido, a diferencia de la mayoría que cree que no tiene filo. Su curva es lo que la distingue de las espadas. La espada siempre ha sido un arma personal, efectiva sólo en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Por tanto, siempre ha estado asociada a la distinción individual. De esta manera, las espadas de los dirigentes políticos o militares, de los nobles y guerreros excepcionales, por lo general han tenido adornos, empuñaduras decoradas con elegancia (incluso con joyas) y hojas con incrustaciones de oro y plata, o forjadas de tal modo que produzcan un efecto de aguas a la manera damasquina. Mi padre estuvo muy desilusionado con ello, alegando siempre que las espadas no eran un adorno para mostrar o para elevarte el status sino que eran un elemento de los antiguos tiempos, donde muchos samuráis peleaban por sus ideales y que teníamos que valorarlos por ello y no por ser un arma 'bonita'. Es por eso que decidió enseñarme el arte del manejo de la espada. Pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, porque al día siguiente

Kenshin notó el cambio en su voz, pero su sonrisa se mantenía, aunque sus ojos ahora parecían dos pozos de recuerdos. - Tu padre debe haber sido un hombre idealista. – dijo mirando la espada en su mano.

- Es verdad. Siempre me hablaba de la igualdad y de proteger al débil – Kaoru sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos. Kenshin suspiró tranquilo.

- Seguramente debe estar tan orgullosos de ellos como ellos de usted – Dándole la espalda, Kenshin envainó las espadas y las dejo en su lugar.

Kaoru se le quedo observando. Digiriendo sus palabras. En verdad estaba contenta con los padres que había tenido. Siempre atentos, y cuidadosos, comprensivos y amorosos. Nunca le maltrataron o le hicieron pasar malos ratos, siempre la entendieron y la quisieron pese cualquier circunstancia.

- Si, - dijo Kaoru sonriendo cerrando los ojos – estoy orgullosa de ellos.

Al abrirlos, creyó caer. Kenshin se había vuelto sonriéndole ampliamente, acercándose a ella, tanto que le temblaron las piernas, pero logró mantenerse de pie. La espalda de Kenshin era ancha y su pecho fuerte, podía notar sus músculos de su remera negra y la colonia que le fascinaba: Chester Ice. Su cabello, tan rojo como la misma lava, lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, y varios mechones caían por su espalda, tocando sus hombros y su cara. Kaoru sintió desfallecer, y creyó pensar que nunca había visto un hombre tan apuesto como él. ¿Eso era amor¿Eso era estar enamorada? Si era así. No quería dejar de sentirlo.

Pensó en todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, pensó en que se caracterizaba, pensó en su personalidad fuerte e independiente. Sin embargo, cuando estaba delante de aquel hombre, creía que su mundo se caía a pedazos. Ya no era independiente y mucho menos valiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba¿Una semana intentando decirle que le quería como algo más que un amigo¿Y que pasaba? Siempre se acobardaba a último momento, inventando excusas como: había mucha gente, o estaban solos, o el día estaba feo, hasta "estoy mal vestida". Ni siquiera hablar de independencia. Ella se volvía co-dependiente de él, dejando a parte sus labores y sus obligaciones ¡Kamisama¡¡Ya no sabía que era un libro! Pero no podía evitarlo, sentirse así. Flotando por los aires, viendo su sonrisa y sus ojos chispear, sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, con esa voz grave que le hacía recorrer un escalofrío placentero por todo su cuerpo. Esos sentimientos hacia que todo valga la pena.

Si tan solo fuese un poco más valiente...

-

-

No podía mirarla así. No debía. No era justo. Sanosuke se lo había reprochado. Aoshi se lo había dicho claramente. Y su anillo de compromiso le apretaba fuertemente en el dedo cada vez que se lo ponía. Sentía un apego hacia esa chica. Aquella que casi le llevaba diez años. Aquella chica que desconocía absolutamente todo sobre él. Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad desde el comienzo. Haberle hecho saber todo sobre él y comenzar una amistad sin ninguna mentira. ¿Pero solamente una amistad? No podía ser más que eso. Él tenía a Tomoe, y le quería, aunque solamente se vieran horas durante la semana.

No sabía como, pero ya ni siquiera se llamaban durante sus recesos o ambos estaban muy ocupados o directamente no se atrevían. A decir verdad, todo era muy extraño. Ya casi no recordaba la manera en la que hablaban. Las ansias que sentía de hablarle, habían desaparecido y su lugar de alguna manera lo había tomado Kaoru. Pero no se podía fiar en ello. Conocía los sentimientos de la misma, y aunque pudiesen ser reales no podía creer en ser querido, Kaoru podría estar confundida, podría no darse cuenta de lo que en verdad siente, todo podía ser un amor pasajero. Y él no quería averiguar eso. Prefería mil veces tenerla como amiga con tal vez tenga un amor platónico hacia él, que perderla mientras la tenga entre sus brazos.

Pero aunque eso no llegase a pasar, él no podría. Ni siquiera debería pensar en esas cosas. Estaba casado. Hasta que la muerte los separe. Tal vez, era el momento de decírselo.

- Kaoru..- comenzó diciendo en un susurró apenas audible. Por supuesto Kaoru no lo escuchó.

- Rico té, Kenshin – dijo sin saber que le había interrumpido.

- Arigatou – agradeció Kenshin, no sabía si aliviado o defraudado de dejar pasar aquella oportunidad – Mañana es el gran día ¿No?

- Hai! Misao esta rogando que me toque Shinomori-san como profesor. – Respondió Kaoru sonriendo.

En ese momento, al verla sonreír y brillar de inocencia Kenshin decidió esperar un poco más, por lo menos quería disfrutar hasta el último segundo.

- ya veo... la señorita Misao es muy persistente ¿no es así?

Y así poco a poco, el ambiente incomodo se fue disipando. Dejándolos a los dos en una agradable charla entre amigos.

**O o o O**

Sanosuke avanzó por las calles alborotadas de personas. El parque estaba repleto de chiquilines malcriados. Gruñó molesto¿es que acaso tenían que hacer tanto ruido? Eran como una manada de Yahikos. Molestos por naturaleza.

Siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención a los ruidosos a su alrededor. La puerta del hospital se podía entrever entre toda esa gente. ¿Por qué el hospital tenía que estar tan cerca del parque, donde estaban todos los niños ruidosos¿Y porque tenía que pasar por el hospital un domingo? Resopló molesto. Finalmente alcanzó las puertas, que se abrieron automáticamente.

Entró con el mismo paso de vago de siempre, varias personas se dieron vuelta para saludarlo. Tantas veces lo habían visto. El muchacho solo se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a cada uno y avanzó directamente hacia donde estaba la última oficina del pasillo. Sin siquiera golpear la puerta, la abrió.

- oi¿estas lista? – preguntó el muchacho, sin siquiera saludar.

Megumi Takani, levantó la vista de sus papeles y se quedó mirando la cabeza de Sanosuke. Tenía el mismo aspecto de vago desinteresado que el día que lo había visto por primera vez. Sus ropas holgadas y su pelo despeinado lo hacían verse aún más joven de lo que era. Además era maleducado, impertinente, insistente, y poco caballero. Entrar a su oficina como si nada era un gran ejemplo de su comportamiento. Megumi le siguió observando, almendras versus castaños.

- Si, vamos – Megumi apartó los papeles y carpetas que veía y se levantó de su asiento. Tomó su cartera y salió junto a Sanosuke.

El resto del personal se quedó mirando a la peculiar pareja salir. ¿Desde cuando se habían acercado tanto? Ya no discutían como siempre. Es más, hasta la presencia del castaño se había hecho más cotidiana, sin siquiera el acompañamiento de la otra castaña y paciente, Amakusa Sayo. Extraño. Antes, aquellos dos, parecían odiarse a muerte, capaces de sacarse los ojos y despellejarse, y ahora, andaban los dos juntos de lo más bien.

Jóvenes.

Sanosuke y Megumi comenzaron a alejarse del hospital. Ninguno de los dos habló. Se quedaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Pasaron de largo el parque, que por alguna razón en particular, Megumi caminó de prisa.

Cuando ya la muchedumbre era imposible de ver, y solo dos o tres personas estaban junto a ellos. Megumi se detuvo.

Se paró delante de una lapida. Era cuadrada, y estaba llena de ramas e hierbas que habían comenzado a tapar su inscripción.

_Taro Mitsume_

_Adorable hijo y amigo._

Megumi se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura, junto sus palmas de las manos y cerró los ojos, rezando internamente. Sanosuke se quedó atrás de ella, en silencio.

Megumi continuaba agachada, cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, intentando no dejar salir ninguna lágrima. Intentaba controlar su respiración, y su expresión era sombría.

No contó los segundos, ni siquiera los minutos que estuvo así. Ambos en silencio. Lentamente, se reincorporó.

Lamentaba todo lo sucedido. Lamentaba no haber podido ayudar más. Lamentaba haber sido tan ciega, tan confiada, tan estúpida! Era doctora y no se había dado cuenta! Era un idiota, estúpida, buena para nada, inútil.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y su mirada se aflojo al ver de nuevo la lápida. Ya no podía detenerlo, le ardían los ojos, necesitaba... necesitaba...

Una mano la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hasta un cuerpo caliente. Unos fuertes brazos se cerraron sobre ella, protegiéndola, cubriéndola...

Sanosuke...

Se dejo llevar, sintió su cuerpo relajarse completamente, se sintió libre, como una pluma, suspendida dentro de un campo de aire. Flotando en una corriente de calidez.

- Yo... de ver...dad... lo siento... – ahogó un llanto. Megumi comenzó a llorar. Sintió desmoronarse y tonta. Vulnerable y débil.

Ella necesitaba unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaran...

Enterró su cara en lo profundo del pecho de Sanosuke, sus manos agarraban las ropas de Sanosuke, arrugándolas, pero poco le importaba a ambos. Megumi lloró largamente, y lo único que podía hacer Sanosuke era abrazarla.

------

El cambio que había manifestado Megumi había sorprendido mucho a Sanosuke. Creyéndola una mujer fuerte, llena de vitalidad y fuerza para seguir adelante. Pero esa tarde se había encontrado con una Megumi diferente.

Una Megumi débil, y sentimental. Una Megumi que se preocupaba de verdad por sus pacientes.

Él lamentaba haber tenido una mala opinión de ella. No la conocía en verdad. Creía que era una arrogante que se creía una sabelotodo. Una mujer fría sin sentimientos.

Pero Megumi era humana.

Y por ende, tenía sentimientos, más fuertes que el resto. Capaz de adentrarse a la enfermedad, de pasar día y noche sin dormir. De vivir atormentándose por lo que hizo.

Ella era humana.

Kamisama no permita que sufra más por situaciones así. Él no lo permitiría, si era necesario tenerla protegida, abrigada, encerrada en sus brazos para alejarse o cuidarla del dolor. Él lo haría.

"Lo juro"

-----

Misao se encontraba limpiando las mesas vacías, pasaba el trapo enérgicamente, mientras que acomodaba los floreros y jugaba con las flores. Su Aoshi-sama no podía hablar, estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

Había entrado al Akabeko por su almuerzo diario, Misao le sonrió y hablaron sobre el día... bah, Misao habló sobre el hermoso día que era, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas, el sol fuerte y brilloso, los chicos jugando en el parque. Si, sin duda era un lindo día y Aoshi había coincidido con ella con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando Misao volvió con el pedido, Aoshi ya había abierto su notebook y se enterraba en el trabajo. Misao le sonrió y ahogó el suspiro interno.

Y ahí estaba ella, muriéndose de aburrimiento. Aoshi-sama no podía ser un gran conversador pero era un excelente oyente. Siempre le daba buenos consejos, y ella podía decir lo que pensaba sobre cualquier cosa que él no traicionaría su confianza.

¿Qué hacía?

No podía molestar a Aoshi, y no había muchas personas. Suspiró, hablaría con Soujiro.

------

Aoshi miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos como Misao se movía de un lugar a otro. Evidentemente aburrida. La vio dar vueltas, limpiar más de diez veces la misma mesa, arreglar las flores, después vio como sus ojos miraban hacia arriba, siempre lo hacia cuando pensaba. Suspiró y caminó hasta las cocinas.

Aoshi volvió la mirada a su computador. Cuantos gráficos, y reportes aburridos. Suspiró casando. No hacia trabajo fuera de la oficina. Pero tampoco soportaba estar en la oficina, y sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron al akabeko y bueno... tenía que almorzar ¿no?

Cuando estaba llevando la comida en la boca, se quedo estático. Misao Salía de las cocinas riéndose con ganas de algo que al parecer Soujiro decía. Aoshi dejo la comida en el plato, olvidándose llevarla a la boca.

Inconcientemente, se refugio en su computador, pero lo que menos hacia era su trabajo. Escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras que Misao y Soujiro tenían.

- ...te paso a buscar a la noche, le parece bien?

- Oh, muchas gracias Soujiro! – Misao estaba tan contenta que saltó sobre Soujiro abrazándolo, casi tirándolo al piso.

Aoshi sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, cuando ambos, Misao y Soujiro se reincorporaron, y se reían. Esa no era forma de tratar a una mujer. Si Soujiro estaba cortejándola, lo estaba haciendo mal. Además Soujiro no era para ella. Era demasiado grande, además no sabían nada de él. Podría ser un asesino, narcotraficante, violador, ladrón, o quien sabe que. No, no era para Misao.

Además siempre estaba sonriendo, eso no era normal. En su mente vino la imagen de Kenshin, él siempre sonreía cuando Kaoru estaba cerca. Y no es necesario aclarar el porque... Pero Soujiro no puede sentir nada por Misao¿no?

Quiero decir, Misao es encantadora, energética, simpática, y muy alegre. Cualquier hombre le gustaría eso. Seguramente a Misao no le faltarían pretendientes. Y dudaba mucho que alguien la odiara, siempre le sonreía a todo el mundo.

El hombre de Misao, tenía que cuidarla de toda la maldad que había en el mundo. Ella era demasiado inocente, no podía verlo con sus ojos. Era una mujer muy sensible en ese aspecto. El hombre de Misao, debía de cuidarla, protegerla de todo, y mantenerla intacta, con su pureza. Toda su esencia le gritaba ser querida.

Un hombre como Soujiro no podría cuidarla. Alguien más bien, fuerte, con determinación, impotente, y tal vez algo reservado.

Aoshi fijo su vista nuevamente en Misao. Tenía que aconsejarla. Ella era muy chica para saber ciertas cosas.

Con una mano cerró su notebook. Misao se percató de ella y se excusó con Soujiro para avanzar hacia Aoshi.

- ¿Ya terminó su trabajo, Aoshi-sama? – preguntó Misao sonriente.

– No, todavía no. –

Misao creyó percibir una nota de cansancio en su voz – Aoshi-sama¿quiere tomar algo?

Aoshi negó con la cabeza. No quería tomar nada. Pero tampoco sabía como abordar el tema sin ser entrometido, imprudente, indiscreto...curioso.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche Misao? – fue lo que su boca dijo.

Misao lo miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. ¿Aoshi le estaba hablando? Mejor aún¿le estaba preguntando sobre sus salidas¿¿La quería invitar a salir?

- mmmh... no... nada – logró articular.

- ¿Segura? – presionó Aoshi. - ¿nadie te va a esperar a la salida?

- mmmh... – Misao lo pensó un poco, y un flash back de lo que había hablado antes con Soujiro le hizo eco en la mente. – Oh, no. ¿Lo dice por Soujiro? – preguntó Misao sin esperar respuesta y sin siquiera pensar en como se había enterado Aoshi sobre eso. - Soujiro me va a acompañar para ir a casa.

Aoshi sufrió calores.

- ¿Como?

- Lo que pasa que como Kaoru empieza la facultad, hoy se toma el día libre, y yo la cubro, entonces hoy salgo tarde. Soujiro dice que es peligroso que una chica viaje sola. Por eso se ofreció a acompañarme.

Por un instante Aoshi sintió respeto por Soujiro, pero por un instante. – Soujiro tiene razón, pero no creo que debas importunarlo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Las palabras habían salido solas, ni si quiera las había pensado, y claro, Misao estaba hecha una idiota '_Aoshi-samaaa_'

- ¡Siiii! – aceptó Misao igual de feliz como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

Aoshi, relajo sus músculos y suspiró. De alguna manera, después de ver la sonrisa de Misao y verla correr hasta las cocinas, seguro para hablar con Soujiro, se sentía mucho mejor.

- Te pasaré a buscar a la noche.

O o o O

- ¡Muy bien¡¡Con esto terminamos! Lo hicieron bien, no creo que tengan problemas el día de la actuación. Ahora¡a dormir¡Yukishiro¡Kyosato! quédense. – el director saludó al resto del grupo de actores.

Tomoe Y Akira, eran los personajes principales de la obra. Ambos debían quedarse ensayando hasta bastante tarde. El director no sabía porque, pero la interacción entre ellos no salía natural.

Tomoe estaba sentada, derecha, en una silla tomando agua natural. Akira estaba al lado de ella, sonriente como siempre. Espiando por el rabillo de su ojo, lo vio sentado tranquilamente, bastante relajado a comparación de-

- Tomoe-san, se ve muy estresada¿Quiere que le de unos masajes? Se me da muy bien – Akira se levantó de su asiento y antes de que Tomoe pudiese decirle algo, Akira ya había comenzado a masajearle.

Cualquier signo de protesta desapareció de la mente de Tomoe. Sentía las manos de Akira, grandes y fuertes, presionarla. Sus músculos se relajaron considerablemente, y cerró los ojos en busca de algo de paz interior. Y lo encontró.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, para mirar delante ella.

El escenario. Ella pertenecía allí. Pero, últimamente, su trabajo le incomodaba. Las frases salían atropelladas, se sentía torpe a la hora de moverse.

Tomoe era una mujer inteligente, y sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. Ya le había ocurrido una vez pero no con tanta fuerza, antes no sentía sus rodillas doblarse...

- Muy bien Yukishiro, Kyosato, vuelvan al escenario. – el director apareció y Akira quitó sus manos de los hombros de Tomoe y se dirigió hasta el escenario. Tomoe lo imitó y notó que Akira se paraba delante de ella y le sonreía.

Tomoe apartó la mirada mirando al director.

- Ahora, practiquemos la escena del acto III

Tomoe se volvió al sillón y se recostó. Posó una mano sobre su frente y cerró sus ojos.

- Por favor, perdóname... – la voz de Akira había cambiado totalmente.

- De verdad, lo siento mucho... – Akira continuaba. Miraba avergonzado a Tomoe que estaba recostada, aun con los ojos cerrados y estática. Él estaba detrás del sillón y veía que la actuación de Tomoe era forzada...

Akira alzó la mano para tocarla, pero Tomoe abrió los ojos y corrió su mano, para levantarse rápidamente.

- No me toques – siseó

- Yukari-chan... – suplicó Akira.

- No me llames así. No quiero verte. No me toques. ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MI NOMBRE EN TU BOCA! – Tomoe gritó y el director se quedo pasmado... Yukishiro estaba actuando raro... no es la misma... Y Akira lo notó... su actuación era diferente. Demasiado real.

- Yukari – volvió a llamar Akira.

- No me llames así, Satoshi... nunca más digas mi nombre...

_Kenshin y yo nos conocimos hace un par de años atrás..._

- Espera, quiero que lo entiendas...

- No es necesario que me expliques nada. Lo vi todo con mis propios ojos. YA NO QUIERO QUE ME MIENTAS.

_Fue una atracción común entre los dos. Tal vez en ese momento estábamos confundidos, y nos sentíamos solos. Necesitábamos compartir..._

- Yuk- ... por favor, entiende... yo no quería. Yo solo te quiero a ti.

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS MAS¡VI COMO LA BESABAS¡VI COMO LA MIRABAS¡¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDA!. –

El director abrió los ojos enormemente... era la primera vez que veía una actuación así.

- Ya no quiero que me mientas... ya no quiero verte... – Tomoe se había caído y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Todo parecía tan real... – ya no quiero sentir esto – Tomoe se apretó con fuerza el corazón – Ya no quiero más...

_Nuestra relación llenó cada rincón de las revistas. ¿Fue amor todo eso¿Sobrevivió el amor después de tanto tiempo...?_

- Yukari... yo te amo – Akira estaba agachado a la misma altura que Tomoe, su mano sobre su hombro y su mirada clavada en la Tomoe, su aspecto serio y concentrado le daban un aire de madurez que dejo a Tomoe sin habla. Solamente podía mirarlo.

_¿Todavía existe el amor?_

- ¡Muy bien¡Eso estuvo perfecto! – el director subió al escenario y Akira se reincorporó sonriendo tontamente. Miró a Tomoe que todavía seguía en el piso y le extendió la mano.

Tomoe le observó. Su mano extendida delante de ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lentamente, tomó su mano y se reincorporó.

_Si, todavía existe..._

-----

- Por fin hemos llegado a Tokyo, anata – dijo una mujer regordeta de entrada edad.

- Ha sido un viaje muy largo – respondió el marido sonriente. Juntó sus cosas y bajaron del avión.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos parados y anteojos negros, también salía del avión. Sonrió maliciosamente – Si ha sido un viaje largo... he tardado años en volver a Tokyo...

-----

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, creo que este cap, no es taaan largo como los anteriores, pero ta lendo.

Uy, no saben el frío que hace por acá... tengo los dedos helados!

Ya estamos en invierno creo y bueno... estoy congelándome )

Ahora, después de escribir este capitulo, me voy a concentrar en** I hate you love, **que me falta un par de hojillas más para terminarlo. Después creo que voy a seguir con alguno que haya dejado colgado :P

Tengo muchos fics! Perdón! )

**Reviews:**

**gabyhyatt:** Si, la de Taro es muy linda. Acá también hay un poco más. Ojala te guste:) Y si, gira, gira rueda del destino.

**Kaoru-luna**: Un problemon de aquellos! tengo todas las parejas mezcladas, asíque va aser un completo lio :)

**Aiko1504:** Sayo esconde algo siii! pero creo que recien para el proximo cap se descubre :P estoy alargando mucho este fic. Acá hay más, Sano/Meg y Aoshi/Misao, no tanto comoKenshin-Kaoru, y tampoco es excesicamente largo, pero bueno... :P ojala te guste.

**Ane Himura: **Kenshin es un amoooor! Acá hay más avances! y más de todo:)

**Monika-dono: **Más M/A para los fanaticos, y más K/K y M/S:P Gracias por el review:)

**Alexandra Shinomori: **Avanzo más M/A? espero que este cap te guste, porque la verdad es que me estoy esforzando con esa pareja ) Este cap creo que es más corto que el anterior. Bai

Me retiro! Ojala que lean** Masoquismo **que subí el segundo capitulo. Y esta maaaaaaaaaas HOT!

* * *

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**


End file.
